Konoha's GioGio (Abandoned, rewrite coming soon)
by R0tatcid
Summary: After Naruto reveals what he really is, life in Konoha becomes rather bizarre in some ways. However, what happens when an ancient evil from his past resurfaces? Who is Dio Brando and what is his plan for Naruto and his... other selfs? (Naruto X Ayame)
1. Chapter 1 - Golden Secret

**Chapter 1: Golden Secret**

Naruto Uzumaki, genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves or Konoha, he is also known as the jinchuruki of the Nine Tailed Fox. As of now, he recently completed the second stage of the chunin exams after narrowly defeating his opponent, Kiba Inuzuka despite having lost a drastic amount of control over his chakra. After he won, he made it to the finals and is to battle last year's rookie of the year, Neji Hyuga.

As of now, we find the you Uzumaki boy searching for his sensie who he just now spotted in the hospital.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, you should keep it down, we are in a hospital." He said shushing the boy.

"Sorry Sensei I just wanted to ask…" Kakashi raised his hand and silenced him.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I have to train Sasuke for the finals, he is facing Gaara who is unstable and can kill Sasuke. So, I can't spend time on you at all."

"YOU NEVER SPEND TIME ON ME AT ALL! YOU STUPID ASS HYPOCRITICAL SCARECROW!" Naruto shouted shocking everyone in the lobby.

"Naruto calm down, I already had Ebisu willing to train you but I guess…"

"BUT YOU GUESS USING ANOTHER HYPROCRIT WHO SEES ME AS THE DAMN FOX! YOU KNOW F*** YOU DAMN SCARECROW! I HOPE OBITO FEELS HAPPY THAT YOU USE HIS MEMORY AND WORDS AS AN EXCUSE TO BULLSHIT OTHERS!" with that everyone was shocked.

Kaskashi grabbed his student's shoulder as he tried to leave only to be have the wind knocked out of him by his student. "How about you go suck the Uchiha's dick already. That's all you good for! And by the way, I'm sure Minato would be ashamed of you." before Kakashi could defend himself, Naruto left in a Yellow flash.

Leaving everyone confused as to how the Fox brat learned the fourth's technique.

_The Mindscape_

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the former sewer turned into an Italian style countryside. As he looked around, he started heading towards the cottage by the ocean and knocked on it's door. When it opened it revealed a crimson haired man with a long ponytail wearing a baker's apron with his face covered in powder along with heavily defined whisker marks.

"Experimenting with you pastrey's Kurama Oji-San?" he asked receiving a chuckle from the red headed man and a nod.

"Yes Naruto, I saw what happened through the television! I could only imagine your parents reaction, your mother would have burned the town with her killing intent alone. Luckily neither one of us had enough energy to summon their souls." He explained

Naruto remembered when he met Kurama for the first time, he was at first completely hostile and angry living in a small cage within a sewere. That day he met the spirit of Dio Brando, an insane man who defeated Kurama and brainwashed Naruto into become his new reincarnation. A couple years later still playing the fool, Naruto unexpectedly reunited Kurama with his missing Yin half after tampering with the seal. That is when he met his parents Minato and Kushina.

The two battled Naruto and woke him up from Dio's influence only for the evil man himself to manifest again leaving a power battle against the man. Naruto awakened to his own stand, Golden Experience, under Dio's training but as he reunited with the spirits of his parents, he reawakened to Golden Experience Requiem. The family worked together along with Kurama to permanently seal away his powers within Kurama's seal and destroy Dio out of his existence. Naruto would never forget that day.

_Dio finally shattered as Golden Experience Requiem laid the final blow on the World as Naruto did with Dio. 'What I-Impossible! I-I'm Dio… I am Dio!" with that DIo's power, The World, was sealed away for possible use but locked away regardless. Dio was gone and Naruto's humanity returned and despite having negative feelings about the villagers he still believed he can create good and defy the ideals the village have set against him. Since that day Naruto's change of heart turned into a pure world filled with fresh greenery and a nearby ocean. Kurama would later build a city here later and invite the remnants of the Fox Clan to join him in the seal until Naruto was sure it was safe for both of them to survive the unsealing along with possibly unsealing the town with them._

Naruto decided to also seal away his initial stand with Kurama along with Jonathan's version of hermit purple believing he shouldn't have to rely on this power but rely on hard work and training. Along with the occasional time whenever he or Kurama had power to summon the souls of Minato and Kushina who were excited to train their son but disappointed in what the village had done to him. In the end, Naruto refused to hold a grudge for their own blindness.

Now here he was sitting with a now peaceful fox spirit, eating the pastrey's he makes for the town in his seal. Another perk of the town was that he was able to eat and fulfill his hunger here, so he would not always rely on ramen for it was considered unhealthy.

"I don't mean to pry but are you here?" Kurama asked.

Naruto took a deep sigh as he released the genjutsu Kurama used on him to hide his real appearance revealing an older teenager with longer unkempt blond hair turned poorly held together by a ponytail. His eyes revealed to be heterochromatic as he had his father's blue eye on the right but his mother's Violet eye on his left. Along with the drastic difference, he was six foot one, slim but with signs of masculinity. Kurama raised an eyebrow as Naruto never once removed the genjutsu when Kurama first placed it on him.

"I want you to unseal the stands." He answered boldly and Kurama choked on his meal hearing that.

"WHAT! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT DIO'S INFLUENCE!" he shouted.

"I know! But I don't want The World I just want to access Hermit Purple and Golden Experience. Especially since it will take you and Clan a few days to break the Five-Pronged seal." He explained, and Kurama sighed knowing he is right.

"Fine I'll break the seals hand them over you, since that pedophile ruined your chakra control Ricardo has been crying since it caused an earthquake in the town and ended up destroying his cabbage stand." He said as he left while Naruto finished his meal and put away his dish to wait in Kurama's living room to play his violin. One of the many skills he learned from the foxes and Dio were proper etiquette, political law and of course music.

Naruto sat on a stool and began to play through a symphony named after the seasons created by one of the elder foxes named Antonio. This one was Autumn.

Minutes later a small tremor was heard all over the town along with someone screaming about cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES!"

"SHUT UP RICARDO" screamed Kurama through his window.

Naruto finished his symphony despite feeling the second tremor and more cries about the green vegetable Ricardo found himself attached too. Kurama came back to confirm the unsealing by watching Naruto summon Golden Experience Requiem to have him pack up his violin and using hermit purple to grab one of Kurama's cinnamon buns from the kitchen.

"Thank you, Oji-san, I will see you after the finals have ended or if I am in need of your assistance." Said Naruto as he bowed his head and left the mindscape. Another fact about Naruto is how he had pretended to be a loud idiot like his mother when in actuality he was intelligent and well-mannered as his father who thought things out first than running in blindly like he pretended to do.

_Konoha random training ground_

Before starting to practice with his stands again with a few breathing exercises along with testing his instincts by gathering a few clones that he can still manage to create even with his damaged control.

He put on his blindfold, took out his violin and henged one of his clones into one the opera singers from the mindscape's town. He positioned himself to play along with the opera singer as she sang Queen of the Night Aria.

Training immediately began as the he played the first chord and the singer started singing higher and louder leaving the clones with an opportunity to use their true precision to take aim at the original Naruto while he plays blindfolded. He played and danced around the projectiles as if it were a ball room filled with people. A few times he ducked his head, twirled on his foot, and even backflipped all without ruining the chords of his violin or interrupting the singer. Even a few times as to catching a kunai with his mouth and spitting it back to one of his clones and destroying it out of existence. After he finished destroying the clones by the end of he song, he dispelled the opera singer and removed his blindfold after catching several foreign kunai.

He looked to see the second exam proctor, Anko Mitarashi, and saw her smirking while she tossed one kunai only for him to catch it between his fingers and snap it between said fingers.

"Mitarashi-San, I'm afraid this was a private performance, please return in one month." He said in a calm voice with an emotionless voice. Anko tilted her head in confusion at the statement.

"Who are you?" she asked feeling interested in this strange chiseled figure before her.

He sighed and kept his calm attitude but used his loud childish voice, "Forest of death, doesn't sound anything to scary!"

Then it hit her, "You're that brat with the 'kill me orange' jumpsuit! How the hell did you change!?" she asked.

Naruto sighed again, "The scarecrow showed his desire for Uchiha scrotum by abandoning me, so I took it upon myself to practice my real skills. Now if you excuse me, I have to continue." He said as he readjusted his violin.

"I could help you know." She said with a look of look of glee.

"I doubt it, my skills are of a completely different level from yours."

"Care to prove that with a bet?" she asked, "If I win I get to help out and you owe me all the dango I can shove down until the finals start."

"If I win, you have to leave me alone and you have to dress more… Lady like" he said with a hint of humor. She fumed but nodded anyways.

Before they took a defensive stance, Naruto clapped his hands which lead to multiple shadow clones in tuxes each taking an instrument but one taking center and as he was about to sing.

"Entertainment to stir the mind, don't get distracted by the beautiful works." He said only making Anko grow a tick mark.

They began as soon as the instruments started playing while the singer performed the barber of Seville. Anko quickly tossed multiple shuriken only for Naruto to stand there and flick them away with a single finger without effort. As she tried rushing him head on with quick taijutsu only for Naruto to either dodge them or block them with one hand eventually tripping her when she was getting frustrated from not landing her attacks. Anko then tried pulling out her signature snakes to try to snack on him only for Naruto activate his hermit purple and grab each of the snakes by their necks with the electric thorns. Anko finally lost and started throwing everything from weapons to snakes to physically trying to hit him.

In the end, she took her temper out on the band of clones causing them all to panic before dispelling. "Ahh, what did music ever do to you?" she only fumed at his witty remark. "YOU ARE SO DEAD BRAT! She violently started swing at him with kunai's in both hands only Naruto to go behind her chop her neck. For his own safety, he placed a chakra draining seal on her and started to tie up and gag her.

He sat her up against a tree and decided to start walking towards the nearby lake next to the training ground. Naruto took a deep breath and started walking on the water as if it were dry land, as he walked, he started leaking golden energy and started creating floral shaped patterns wherever he stood. He created several more shadow clones and started battling them while maintained control of his power on the lake without falling in or losing focus of his of his breathing. He was left in his tranquil state of battle of battle until, he heard a screams from multiple voices.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

He may have heard the name but did not lose his focus but quickly finished off the last batch of clones by twirling on his foot like a ballerina and activating an enhanced hermit purple to slash the clones. He took several deep breaths and looked toward the voices to see angry Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki, and Anko. "May I help you ladies?" he said in a blank tone but laughing inwardly.

"Damn it why the hell did you tie up Anko? She was struggling for an hour!" screamed Yugao.

"For my own safety along with anyone who in range of her irritation." He deadpanned, meanwhile he filled the entire lake with his energy without the knowledge of the trio.

"If you feel like seeking vengeance, then I will let you take it." He said blankly moving his hand to his cheek and putting his other hand under his elbow. Anko let out a growl as she ran at Naruto attempting to use her chakra to run at Naruto only for his energy to make her sink in the water.

"Chakra will not help her here and Jounin Yuhi, I highly recommend not finishing those signs, genjutsu will affect me in this state." Kurenai disregarded the statement only to end with ram, waiting only a few seconds only for Naruto to continue to stare at her while Yugao joined with Anko who were both struggling to reach him despite their chakra becoming useless. "If I didn't know any better Kurenai-San I'd assume you are in love in with me. Is that why you are staring at me?" it was difficult to tell whether or not she was red from anger or embarrassment as she made an unreadable expression. Soon enough she joined Yugao and Anko in their fruitless swim towards the Uzumaki who began pacing around the lake making it hard for the three women to join him.

After twenty more minutes he walked back onto dry land after being bored by the constant death threats from Anko. "You lost your bet and yet here you are still trying to kill me, with back up no less. Yet none of you could even touch me, I am disappointed." The three only fumed at the formerly orange clad boy. "If any of you wish to seek me, I will be out to eat." He said leaving the area in a yellow flash before Anko could get her hands on him. Leaving Yugao and Kurenai panting while Anko punching a tree out of existence at a speed that would make Star Platinum blush.

Meanwhile Naruto appeared right on the corner of Ichiraku ramen, he thought back at the day he first set his sight here, he sat down on one of the stools and closed his eyes thinking of the day he saw the ramen stand.

**(Diamond is Unbreakable OST – Eternal Sadness)**

_Before he met Dio and almost succumbed to his hate, he was sad and alone and left to starve. One day he saw a little girl and her father making bowls of ramen he saw them happy serving customers who in turned laughed with glee until they left and their faces turned to scowls they saw young Naruto and spat at him, he started to cry but this didn't go unnoticed by the father-daughter duo. _

"_Hey kid!" Teuchi shouted grabbing young Naruto's attention. "Come here for a second!" he told him, Naruto was scared at first but complied as he was to starved to have enough energy to run. "I bet you haven't had anything to eat in a while am I right?" he asked._

"_Y-yes s-sir." He answered in a weak voice, soon the two disappeared in the back and came back five minutes later with a hot bowl. Teuchi gestured towards the bowl and Naruto tasted, feeling joy, the food itself tasted like happiness, he soon cried tears of joy as Teuchi offered him two more bowls. _

"_Tha-thank y-you for the meal sir. How much will that be?" he asked as he began to take the money out of his frog shaped wallet._

"_No need my boy, today it will be on the house, come by some time whenever you feel hungry, ok?" Naruto nodded and left._

_Since that day, Naruto would visit the Ichiraku's whenever he had money or a coupon that Sarutobi gave him. Then Iruka would treat Naruto to ramen only to regret as he felt pain through his wallet. Whenever Naruto would visit the family ramen stand, it was as if he could forget the world entirely._

_He referred Teuchi as Oji-san(uncle or old man) and Ayame as Nee-Chan (Sister) and he would brighten their day as they would do the same in return._

**(End of Song)**

"Hello? Helloooo, can I help you? Asked Ayame shaking Naruto out of his thoughts. Naruto never said it to her face but Ayame has grown very beautiful.

"Yes I'll have my usual set of bowls Ayame-Nee." He answered giving her a confused look.

"Ahh, do I know you?" then Ayame looked at him closer, "You actually look kinda fam…" Ayame never finished as shadows covered Naruto's eyes as a loud gong went off. (Think of the time Hashirama learned Tsunade was hokage, this joke will be around for a little while)

"Am I really that hideous without my genjutsu? Perhaps revealing my real face was horrible idea." Naruto stated not even looking at Ayame but keeping the shadows over his eyes, only for her to notice the shade of blond hair, whisker marks, and blue eyes before the shadows covered them. Finally, she noticed his body aged a bit and that his attire was tight dark blue outfit with a heart shape around his chest partially revealing his pecks.

"Oh my god Naruto! Why do you look attractive?!" She blushed at her last words.

Keeping the shadow over his eyes, "So I am good looking, but I'm only supposed to ugly with a stupid orange outfit? To think I called you a sister. I no longer regret not telling you about your beauty." Ayame felt bad but then blushed at his last few words. "Please just take my order then I'll be out of your hair." Deep down Naruto was actually playing theatrics while inwardly laughing at her reactions. She nodded and after a few minutes she came back with his bowls in tow.

Ayame could only glance at Naruto's new look, the provocative outfit, his new hairstyle, the muscles, the developed face but then she noticed something out of character. He was eating at a slower pace and wiping himself with a napkin. "Naruto when did you improve your manners?" Naruto looked up finally revealing his blue eyes, "A world without manners is a world without value. Like I've deceived people with my physical look, I've deceived people with my antics." He stated plainly only leaving more questions unanswered.

"Thank you for the meal Ayame-Chan." He said as he paid for his bill but before he made it to far Ayame called out for him.

"Naruto wait, when I couldn't recognize you said you name was Giorno Giovana, why does it sound familiar?" she asked.

Naruto sighed, deciding to answer only to leave more questions for Ayame to pick up, "It was the real name my parents gave me, but the hokage changed to hide me from my parent's enemies." He answered then left. But for Ayame a thought struck her head, Minato and Kushina mentioned that name when they were alive.


	2. Chapter 2 - GioGio Lives

Chapter 2 GioGio Lives

_It was a bright day, little Ayame was only toddler when she started helping her father in the kitchen whenever she wasn't in school, today was one of those days. As she was helping you could hear Kushina screaming out for Teuchi to cook up ramen for the two of them… and Minato. Yes, Kushina was about to hit nine months into her pregnancy and they were ready to announce the name of the child in the afternoon for all those who were curious about the child of the Yellow flash and the Red Death of Konoha._

_The two sat down while an excited Ayame started asking Kushina a million questions about the baby who was just as excited to answer them. Kushina always loved being around Ayame because the little girl always looked up to Kushina's courage and strength. Eventually she started referring to the red head as her elder sister._

"_You know Ayame-Chan if you play your cards right, you could end up being my baby's wife." Ayame quickly blushed, Kushina quirked an eyebrow with a serious expression, "What you don't want to be my daughter in law someday?" she asked only for the little girl to become redder than pregnant woman's hair leaving both men to laugh at her embarrassment._

_Before they left Kushina felt a tug on her dress to see little Ayame, "Nee-Chan it wouldn't hurt to tell me the baby's name would it?" Kushina only smiled at the child, "Would like to know the name of your future husband? Maybe even take his last name?" Ayame blushed more but nodded furiously only for Kushina to laugh._

"_Well I have to tell you quick story, ok?" Ayame nodded, "Well you see Minato-Kun's last name isn't really Namikaze, he changed it because all the boys thought his real name was girly, but now since he's earned the respect of all the villager he wants change it back I want to take it because I love him, understand?"_

"_Som what's his last name?"_

"_Giovana. My real name is Minato Giovana." Minato answered with a smile._

"_Then while we were thinking about the baby and we learned he is going to be a boy and while we went through numerous names, we settled on two." Kushina continued._

_Then Minato spoke up again, "We settled for either Naruto, the character from my sensei's book or… Kushina-Chan's father's name, Giorno."_

_Kushina smiled at the name despite only having few memories of the man before her parents died and she was later sent to Konoha to live with Mito and Tsunade after Uzu fell. _

"_So, I came to a conclusion and both agreed to it. We would name him Giorno Giovana!" Kushina finished._

_Then Ayame said something she would never forget until the later future, "So you are going to call him GioGio?" Kushina was surprised by this one but laughed it off and held the little girl closer._

"_Yes, I guess we will, our little GioGio."_

Back in the present, Ayame snapped out her thoughts as she couldn't see Naruto anywhere, she clung to her shirt as if she tried to reach her heart as she cried tears of joy. Soon Teuchi arrived at the stand to prepare orders and noticed her crying daughter and went up to her feeling concern.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" he asked.

"GioGio…" She whipered only for more tears to fall.

"I'm sorry?" he asked unable to hear his daughters whisper.

"GioGio… Daddy! GioGio's alive!" she said hugging the man letting her tears fall onto his shirt.

"Ayame…" Teuchi remembered the day Kushina announced she was having a boy and later said she would name him after her father with Minato's real last name. Then it him, a ramen lover, a blond with blue eyes, someone screaming out becoming hokage, another Uzumaki, for some reason having the other name Kushina considered for her baby. Could Ayame be right?

"Giorno Giovana is alive daddy!" then Teuchi hugged her back-feeling happiness as well.

Meanwhile with Naruto, he took a deep breath and started practicing his abilities his father passed down him, along with help he gained when he absorbed the mix of Dio and Jonathan Joestar's memory during his last confrontation. His father used this energy to recreate Tobirama Senju's space time transportation jutsu, the Hirashin finally allowing the user to go through greater distances along with teleporting with others, and finally no use of kunai with seals, that idea became absolete as Minato studied his powers.

This ability Naruto was practicing in secret, was called Hamon. An ancient fighting technique that few had but was lost to man only the remaining Giovana's had access to but with the destruction of his father's estates during the fox attack, his knowledge to the power was limited. All he knew that he had to practice his breathing technniques and surfaces such as liquid, ice and metal can conduct the energy. Then he found out with proper practice and control, hamon can stop weapons and projectiles and be used as shield while also having the ability to stop chakra-based attacks.

Meaning Naruto will have to reveal his secret technique to block against the stubborn Hyuga's only signature technique, but he'll have to save his stands for Gaara in case the boy does prove to be unstable and let's his tailed beast free.

He would continue to practice his hamon and regain comfort using his stands within the month.

_One month later, exam stadium_

Naruto decided this would be the day, he would reveal everything, not only his appearance and abilities but his origin as well. He asked Kurama to recreate his genjutsu on Naruto so he would retake the façade of the idiot and shock the entire village.

As he made his way next to Shikamaru and the other contestants minus the mssing Sound nin and Sasuke. Clearly Kakashi likes to bullshit around and will likely get Sasuke a free pass otherwise he'll just make some excuse and get the council favor to get Sasuke a pass and probably do his best to make sure Naruto doesn't get his promotion.

Naruto sighed and took his position across from Neji, "Give up now Uzumaki, fate has decreed that I will win."

Naruto only popped his head, "You are just like the shitbag who abandoned me since day one, I wonder Lord hokage was under a genjutsu to believe the scarecrow would remotely be good idea to become a sensei. All ways scolding me, ignoring me, almost leaving me for dead while he praises the harpy and spoiled child just so he could leave me with blame." He said shocking a good portion of the crowd especially all the senseis.

Sarutobi was next to the "Kazekage" thinking about what Naruto said, 'Kakashi is this true, if you don't make it on time, then you'll be in this time. To think, I may have believed your nonsense about Naruto being the main cause of the issues behind your missions. Yet I deducted his pay and threatened to put him on probation' thought Sarutobi.

"If you believed in fate, you should have rolled over bowed your head like a good dog in front of a main house member regardless if this one wanted to take over to abolish that glorified tattoo. If anything, I can imagine Hanabi taking the title of heiress and enforcing the seal."

Neji scowled but listened before he could retort, "That the interesting thing Hinata is soft and lacks confidence but what makes her unique is her will and with that you could've killed your hope to the suffering of your fellow branch members!"

"You know nothing about pain!"

"Pfft not like you've had to dig out of the garbage until a nice father and daughter fed you, but you wouldn't know anything about being homeless would you?" said Naruto as he went through his hand signs but continued talking, "But you will know the feeling of dread when you see the faces of all the future babies of the branch house who will be forced to wear a seal that's even more harmful. Hanabi would clearly do anything for daddy's approval even if it means killing potential security risks such the one who nearly ended her big sister's life." And with that Neji let out a war cry and charged Naruto only to miss his attacks and take a knee to the chin.

"Clearly words will not affect you, maybe brute force will." Naruto landed on his final hand sign, "Release!" and suddenly before everyone stood a taller, older and slightly more muscular Naruto with heterochromatic eyes. "I held back for so long and played the fool, this time I will release everything before Konoha." He said in his deeper voice.

"Fate is on my side! No matter what you believe you, life was decided when you were born on this Earth."

"You talk too much, MUDA!" Shouted Naruto as he landed hard punch on his face that broke that sound barrier.

**(Golden Wind OST – Theme)**

Neji quickly got up to get into defensive position only for Naruto to kick him hard from behind and force him into the ground, not wanting to let him have time to breath the blond rushes his opponent only for Neji to wait for the right moment and finally land a hit on the blond but as the crowd cheers, Naruto quickly gives him a headbutt before the hit registers knocking the Hyuga back down. The two trade blows back in forth for a few minutes but sadly for Neji, Naruto was using his hamon to defend against his chakra-based attacks leaving Neji to take more hits than Naruto.

Having enough, Neji activated his Byakugan, "You are in range of my diviation, 8 triagrams 64 palms!" but before he could attack Naruto ripped part of his hair off and started to fill it with hamon and threw them in front of him to create a barrier from the yellow energy thus nullifying the Hyuga Clan's signature attack. Neji didn't even notice until it was over that he saw the energy blocking his attacks while Naruto looked disinterested in the fight.

"Time for me to end this, this whole match was boring and felt completely pointless, clearly a good beating will knock some sense into you." Naruto charged some more hamon and knocked him back a few feet with a roundhouse kick to the face. Charging him Neji activated the Kaiten shocking Hiashi and Hanabi along with the Hyuga elders in attendance. However, Naruto only charged faster and started striking the dome.

"My abilities, if you haven't already noticed cancel chakra based attacked, like this living sphere of chakra you are using." And with that the sphere fell apart with all the punches but not stopping there, Neji came into contact with a good portion of those attacks.

"Time to end this!"

**(The best part of the theme plays)**

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA" screamed Naruto sending a flurry of hamon powered punches at Neji finally knocking him out.

"Thus, it was his fate to realize fate was a redundant ideal as this statement contradicted itself for I explained how fate was pointless in the beginning." Said Naruto, confusing everyone.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki by knockout!" suddenly the crowd cheered wild as they saw the amazing spectacle of the dead last kicking around the former rookie of the year like an empty can on the street. As he walked away someone from the stands followed him into the hallways where he briefly left the competitor's side to find himself a drink from a nearby vending machine.

**(End of Song)**

As Naruto took a long sip of his canned soft drink, he heard a soft voice.

"GioGio." He felt surprised and saw Ayame standing behind him, "Is it really you?" she asked.

He sighed, "It was how I was supposed to be referred to as, yet for my own safety, the hokage decided to call me fishcake instead." He said earn a slight giggle, "And you must be the girl who my mother wanted to become her daughter in law?" he asked earning a blush, "I'll take that as yes."

Ayame, went up to him slowly and hugged him tight, he returned the hug, "How?" she asked, "How what?", "How did you know your name? You said the hokage had to hide, did he tell you?" Naruto shook his head.

"No Ayame-Chan, what I will tell you could be considered an even greater secret that not even the Sandaime or the Fire Daimyo know." Ayame nodded only to be dragged by Naruto to an secluded closet, he quickly put up a silencing seal. "Ayame-Chan are you really sure you want to know? It's not too late to back out." She only responded by holding onto Naruto. "Yes!" he just held her close as he began to explain.

"Ayame you already know about the Nine Tailed Fox right?" she nodded, even when she learned his story she never drove him away. "Well before I woke up from one of my hospital visits, I fell into the seal which was shaped into a dark wet sewer and saw the fox himself." Ayame felt shocked and started gripping onto him tighter. "When I met him, he was as evil as the stories said but before he kicked me out a strange man appeared behind me. That man's name was Dio, Dio was even more evil and dangerous than the fox as he actually demonstrated his power by fighting the fox and beating him without effort. Dio wanted to train me through the seal and encouraged my hate. Years after training me, something changed in the seal and the fox began to mellow out. Dio wanted to help me absorb the fox's powers by ripping of the seal but that's when I met… my parents. Despite playing the idiot on the outside I was still filled with hate and scorned them for abandoning me and ruining my life so in turn I tried to destroy them." Before he continued, he heard Ayame started to sob, the now shorter woman felt fear as to what Naruto secretly became.

Naruto continued, "After failing to defeat them, they managed to help me lose Dio's influence only for the man in question to appear and back hand me calling me weak, pathetic and a waste of space and time just like the villagers called me. However, my parents and Kurama, which is the fox's name by the way, gave me strength and helped me fight Dio and expelled his spirit. After defeating him we sealed away his powers to permanently remove his influence along with the powers he granted me. I soon passed out, when I woke up, the sewer changed in a beautiful landscape. Kurama became tranquil and lived in the seal in peace, as for my parents they explained my real name and my father told me to take my name when I was ready for it, then mom went on about teasing different girls about marrying her unborn "GioGio" but was most fond of a little girl who made ramen with her father." He finished leaving Ayame looking up with puffy eyes and hint of blush.

"Well, w-will y-you…" she was interrupted, "Maybe… IF Teuchi Oji-san is ok with me calling him Tou-San and doesn't start renaming his fishcakes Giorno when he hears who stole his little girl from him." She blushed at his answer, "No, I mean will you take your real name?" Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'm hoping to announce it, after my sensei left me, I thought it was time to reveal my true and stop letting others step all over me." Ayame smiled seeing the man she once saw as her little brother finally step and prove the villagers wrong.

"I think it's time a make it back to the arena, Ayame-Chan, before people start getting suspicious." Ayame nodded as he cancelled the silencing seal and escorting her back to the stands.

Before he left, Ayame gave him a quick kiss on the check and whispered into his ear, "That was for good luck and Gio-… Naruto, dad decided to bet on you win the match against the Hyuga and for you to win the tournament." "May I ask for the odds, "ten thousand to one." She giggled, "Then he can pay for the wedding." He finally walked back to the competitor corner leaving a tomato faced Ayame.

After making it back he found Shikamaru surrendering to Temari the saw Kankuro forfeited before engaging Shino. Finally, it was for Sasuke's match, Naruto noticed that the bastard hasn't showed up, meaning Sarutobi has to play favorites to stop a riot and had to let the brat get a second chance. Fifteen minutes later, the Uchiha hasn't shown up prompting Sarutobi to disqualify him despite the "Kazekage's" disappointment that he won't see the Uchiha fight his "Son" leaving Naruto to start of the next round of the exams by fighting Gaara.

"The hokage has just announced that Sasuke Uchiha has been disqualified, Gaara of the desert winner by default!" Shouted Genma earning a round of boos.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please come down here!" he shouted, Naruto decided to show off by using Golden Experience Requiem's power to let him float down across from Gaara shocking the other competitors minus Gaara who was feeling bloodthirsty. "Hajime!" shouted Genma starting the second round of the exams.


	3. Chapter 3 - True Feelings

Chapter 3: True Feelings

**Note: Gold Experience Requiem will be mentioned as GER for now on when not mentioned in dialoge. Oh and whenever you Muda in bold, it's coming from Golden Experience but if otherwise, Naruto is saying it.**

Naruto took his stance as he saw the bloodlust in Gaara's eyes but managed to keep calm demeanor.

"Are both contestants ready?" both nodded, "Hajime!" Naruto charged Gaara who began to shoot waves of sand shuriken he easily dodged then came the difficult part, penetrating the sand. The only way Lee did it before was by using all his speed to get him from behind, despite this being sand it's proven to be strong for basic attacks.

Then again, do physics still apply to the sand? Naruto tests the theory but keeps GER on standby if the physics plan fails.

Naruto lands a few quick strkes hitting Gaara's shield of sand but even with hamon, the sand manages to rebuild almost as quick as Naruto's barrage of punches leaving forcing Naruto to return back before the sand forming behind him manages to grab him. Taking a second to look at his surrounding he notices Gaara has slowly spread his sand around the arena and is forcing him to constantly jump around the sand attacks. Naruto decided to create several dozen shadow clones without hand seals shocking many jounins who could perform the technique.

Naruto send a few back to either study Gaara's attack patterns or distract the sand attacks in hopes of confusing Gaara. The sand user takes the bait and continues to throw his attacks around in hopes of attacking the real blond. Meanwhile, the real one fills his clones with some paper bomb and orders them all to run at Gaara who lowered his defenses to increase his attack.

Gaara only had a split second to react as he created a sand dome over him which barely manages to hold off against the suicidal clones. The rest also took the chance and armed themselves with explosive notes the original tossed passed to them causing the dome to severally weaken.

"Ok, time for my trump card, Golden Experience!" at those words the stand formed and appeared visible to everyone as Naruto focused his chakra on GER to make him physically visible to the naked eye. This was for show however, as for the stand, it punched Gaara shocking his siblings that this was the second time has ever landed a punch on their younger brother. For Gaara, he was under the illusion that he dodged it and went behind the Uzumaki believing he suddenly froze in terror and tried to summon his sand with the intention of killing his opponent with a sand burial.

As he heard the cheers coming from his "mother" he stood there waiting and moving around his slow opponent only to notice his sand as not moved at all until his vision shocked him. Gaara's body was in front of his opponent along with the weird monster he summoned. Then it him, literally, the yellow monster decked him into reality. He only had split second to notice that reality was moving at a normal pace again, but it was too late for him, the sand didn't have enough time to reform and block the attacks.

For once in life, he felt absolute physical pain.

"**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" **screamed the GER as Gaara didn't even have the chance to recall his sand. Everyone became dumbstruck, including the "Kazekage" as Gaara turned into a literal punching bag taking a hundred hits a second. The monster they all saw Naruto summon finally settled sending Gaara fly into wall with a sickening crunch.

**(Diamond is Unbreakable OST – Fight, Fight!)**

As Gaara stood, he opened his blood shot eyes and started laughing, "YES, UZUMAKI! YOU WILL PROVE MY EXISTANCE!" Gaara screamed as his body started to fuse with the sand and he started taking the form of sand racoon.

Naruto wouldn't stop Gaara became more unstable along with a drastic boost in speed and strength. Without realizing Gaara was behind him and started slashing his back and tossing him around proving that he would no longer sit idly while his prey tried to hurt him. "WHAT'S WRONG UZUMAKI?! YOU WERE DOING FINE A MINUTE AGO!" Naruto refused to listen to his mock and sent several more exploding clones only for the bijuu powered psychopath to start popping them before they could reach him.

Naruto was running out of options and he didn't know to many justsu since Kakashi refused to even acknowledge him the only other Jutsu he knew were the hirashin and Rasengan with the latter requiring him to attack within close range but that's impossible since Gaara refuses to hold still. He had decent taijutsu which wouldn't work either and his genjutsu was terrible and his disguise relied on Kurama's power. Said fox said his body wasn't ready to handle training in his tailed forms just yet so bijuu form vs bijuu form wasn't possible yet. Finally, fuinjutsu was only recently picked up, he was still an amateur and didn't get far enough to develop a five-pronged seal since none of the fox clan members had any fuinjutsu knowledge.

Wait that's it! Perhaps Kurama or some of the foxes could lend a hand with this thing, but his thoughts were interrupted when all his clones popped and Gaara grabbed him and slammed into the ground.

As he tried to get free Shukaku-fied Gaara was laughing at his misfortune, as the insane red started beating the blond, Ayame was looking from the stands and started covering her and held back her tears. She didn't know but she started developing feelings for the boy, she remembers seeing him visit covered in cuts and bruises, but this was something else.

Meanwhile, at the ramen stand, Teuchi was cooking up bowls as many customers came in to order to food while watching the exams on the large tv Teuchi placed. A lot of them were mad about losing the bets on the Hyuga but were all laughing seeing the "demon brat" being pummeled. Teuchi could only scowl at the comments while also worrying about how Ayame is taking this since she went ahead to watch Naruto's fight.

Naruto saw Ayame starting to tear up and couldn't help but feel anguish, but then Gaara stopped for a moment when he saw the look, he was giving Ayame. "IS THAT WHAT CONCERNS YOU!? SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU ISN'T IT?! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS THINK ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE!" then a malicious idea popped into his head, "LETS SEE HOW MUCH IS LEFT WHEN SHE'S GONE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" then Gaara let go of him to run off towards the crowd.

**(End of Song)**

As Naruto did his best to stand up but kept on falling down! Then a sense of dread, hit him, Ayame was in danger and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Naruto could only imagine the event unfold, Gaara ripping through all the civilians who couldn't get away in time and then piercing Ayame's heart leaving him to stare at her cold dead corpse. He would lose one the few closest people he cherished and now she was about to die.

NO! He kept dragging himself to walk as fast as he could ignoring the fact his legs could be dislocated and could be damaged even more just for getting up. But Naruto had a duty, to protect those he cared about NO MATTER WHAT! Within him a new fire burned.

**(Naruto OST – Violence)**

Inside the seal Kurama and the fox clan shivered as they felt this intense sensation that shook the entire world within the seal. Something unnatural and unexpected. The boy they all reside in has awakened to his bloodline the one Kurama hasn't seen since the battle at the Valley of the End many decades ago.

With Naruto, he ignored the pain and used all the chakra he could muster quickly in his working palm and started forming a blob of chakra. Gaara was feeling thrilled as he was about to reach the stands where Ayame was sitting everyone immediately attempted to get away and started screaming. Even Sarutobi was terrified by the sight and started gathering Anbu to intercept Gaara and prevent casualties. But that all ended as soon the whole arena began to shake, Sarutobi remembered this feeling once but was completely unsure if it was reality or his imagination.

The few elders who sat in the stadium can only look around in awe, including Koharu and Homura who were in attendance, they all felt this strange anomaly before as Sarutobi did.

Before the insane tanuki could warn Gaara wood began to explode out of the ground and the arena forcing Gaara to retreat as the pillar aimed to pierce him. He soon looked back at Naruto who was slowly making his way to Gaara while forming a sphere-shaped energy made out of chakra. "WHAT IS THIS!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WHY DOES MOTHER FEAR THIS POWER!?" he demanded but Naruto refused to even look at him in the eye as his vision was clouded by rage.

Before Gaara could attack he felt the wood pierce his legs and as the wooden pillars wrapped around his arms and neck eating away at the chakra. Slowly forcing Gaara back into his original form. Naruto only began to get closer, "You threatened someone I care about! You did it out to break me! Now you are the fly caught in the spider's web! She was my most precious person! One the few that saw me as myself and not the damn Fox and you tried to take that away from me!" he said as he gained the strength to run at Gaara with a fully charged Rasengan and unknowingly powered it up with wind energy.

Gaara only began to panic as he struggled through his bindings, "NO STAY AWAY FROM ME! I WILL NOT LET YOU END MY EXISTENCE!" he screamed but it fell on deaf ears as Naruto ran up to him aim the spiraling sphere at his chest.

"RASENGAN"

Everyone in the stadium only saw a bright blue sphere of chakra appear blinding everyone and causing a cloud of smoke. Sarutobi felt concerned as to what happened to his surrogate grandson and went as far to ordering his Anbu to clear the smoke. The squad member acknowledged the order and used a wind jutsu to clear smoke and revealed shocking results.

**(End of Song)**

"No way!" (kankuro)

"Impossible!" (Temari)

"Troublesome blonds…" (Shikamaru plus a wind fan to the head by Temari)

"GioGio…" (Ayame)

"Naruto…" (Hiruzen Sarutobi)

'That damn brat ruined everything' thought the "Kazekage"

Genma spoke up getting everyone attention, "Winner by knockout…!"

Everyone who was still shocked or couldn't see still waited in in patience.

The Konoha 12 couldn't believe their eyes, the sensei's cursed Kakashi for not being here for his student and the sand team were ready to have a stroke.

Teuchi and the customers just stood there as if they were comatose as to what the television was showing them.

Everyone failed to understand what had happened from someone simpler minded as an Inuzuka or a Akimichi to a Nara and Aburame could not register what events transpired to lead to this event.

The crowd broke out of its stupor as they heard Genma speak up.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd remained silent until someone from the VIP section stood up and clapped, causing others from the common civilian up the wind and fire daimyo's themselves to cheer for the blond.

As for Naruto, he was breathing heavily looking at Gaara's body that returned to it's original state ignoring the sudden cheers for him and whistles. He completely didn't notice the fact that he activated a lost dormant bloodline. Naruto stood their refusing to move in order to avoid awakening the pain. His face cover in blood, his body scarred and slowly being healed by Kurama, his cloths ripped apart revealing his bloody muscled body. He broke out of his stupor when he finally noticed Ayame leaving stands and moving towards the corridors. As Naruto tried to move, he soon fell on his knees and cried in pain.

The medics immediately grabbed him and placed both him and Gaara on separate stretchers but before they took them away. Two people appeared in a swirl of leaves causing everyone to look at them.

"Are we late?" asked Kakashi with his signature eye smile, meanwhile Sasuke was sporting his arrogant smirk.

Genma only deadpanned as everyone else in the arena face faulted, "What do you think?"

Kakashi being an idiot he is thought it was a rhetorical but anwered anyways being optimistic and paying no mind to the arena turned battlefield. "I'm assuming at the last second; I know it's a shocker but there's a first time for everything!" he said remaining optimistic.

"Well you're not because we already started the match which you missed. Not only that but your other student actually decided to be punctual and take on the sand kid instead." Genma explained.

"Pfft, just tell the dobe to hold his horses because I'm fighting Gaara!" said Sasuke arrogantly.

"I can't do that not even for you, your already disqualified!" he said.

"I'm an Uchiha, an elite I demand to fight in this match! I know the council will back me up!"

"There's also the hokage. So you better listen to him Genma." Said Kakashi also arrogantly.

"You really are disgusting Kakashi what would the fourth say? Better yet how the Konoha government have a say when the match ended right before you showed up?" Genma pointed out Gaara's unconscious and damaged body along with the warzone he helped create.

"As for Naruto… he won when he woke up to a certain bloodline. Look for yourself." The two turned and looked to see large wooden roots coming from the ground. Kakashi shook his head and pulled out his Sharingan and kept on repeating release. Genma shook his head and gestured for the Anbu to escort the two out. The Uchiha and scarecrow continued arguing only for their words to fall on deaf ears as they were kicked out of the arena.

If Naruto wasn't in so much pain or worried about what happened, he would have been laughing at the two idiots. For now, he would just let his fatigue take him away.

As for Ayame, she briefly saw the medics and decided to head towards the infirmary.

"We will now take a twenty-minute intermission to repair the arena!" announced Genma who managed to grab the attention of the shocked audience.

"That was… rather exciting!" stated the "Kazekage", 'The brat stopped my trump card, but I have to admit, I haven't felt my heart beat this fast since I gave the Uchiha my gift."' He thought

"Regardless, I was afraid we would have had to end the exams due to your "son's" rampage." He stated already on to the kage sitting next to him.

"Yes indeed, however did you know about the you Uzumaki could manipulate the mokuton?" he asked.

"No this was such a shock; I knew there was familiarity with the tremors, but I wasn't aware he contained my sensei's dormant bloodline." He truthfully answered, 'I don't think Naruto knew either let alone notice it when he was in his state of range protecting Teuchi's daughter.' The aged kage thought seeing as he noticed Ayame leave her seat from the stands.

With Naruto, over a half hour has passed, as soon Naruto woke, he found himself blessed with a blurry angel. He rubbed his eyes to see Ayame smiling at him, as he sat up, he was tackled in hug. "How long was I out?" he asked, "A half hour but the medics let me stay here until you woke up." He sighed as he channeled to hamon to start repairing all the dislocated and broken bones while Kurama dealt with everything else. He could only imagine the state of depression he ended up putting Ricardo in as the fight probably destroyed his precious cabbages.

"So…" he started, "When Gaara went after you… what happened?" he asked noticing the confusion on Ayame's face. "Ayame-Chan" I only saw red while charging my Rasengan before I defeated Gaara then I passed and briefly saw that idiot scarecrow." He explained somewhat making things easier.

"Well, when that red head started reaching for the stands… the whole stadium started shaking and all of a sudden all gigantic tree roots popped from the ground and started trying to grab him. Then he finally got pierced and held down by the wood and tht's when you threatened him for going after me." She said the last part with a blush, "Then that's when you hit him with your jutsu." She finished sporting a greater blush.

Naruto looked at the bandages around his body and noticed the fact the medics removed his jacket. "Ayame-Chan, do you mind passing me my jacket?" she nodded and brought it over revealing the fact that it was filled with holes and tears with a few blood stains from his last fight. "Naruto-Kun not that I don't mind seeing you shirtless, but isn't that thing to damaged to wear?" Naruto smirked at her lack of knowledge. He placed his hand over a seal on the back of the jacket focused his chakra on it, the jacket soon returned to its proper condition, he did the same with his pants right after he was done.

"See? All better, the fox should be able to handle any other problems I have." He said as he stood up and placed on his jacket, "Besides I'm sure Shino or that sand girl will be my next opponent." He stated but before he left, he felt a tug at his hand.

"Did you mean it? What you said I was your most precious person; did you mean it?" she asked with signs of emotion in her voice. She could only see the back of his head so she couldn't see his smirk, "You were the only person I could call a friend, as I child I saw you as my elder sister." He explained. "And now?" he felt brave and answered her question.

"I want to try something if you don't mind." He said as he turned around stuck out his hand. Ayame slowly took but was soon pulled in by Naruto where he snaked an arm behind her waste and the other behind her scalp. She blushed, "I hope I didn't make it too awkward. I'm still new to this."

Ayame nodded and smiled anyways, "I think I'll give us a shot." She said as she snaked her arms around his neck. Before things could move on they felt a large tremor. Naruto untangled himself from Ayame and grabbed her hand as they left to see what was going on.

When they arrived, they were shocked by the sight, sand and sound ninja were attacking the village and their side was being overrun in the arena. As he looked around, he saw a large purple cube surrounding where his surrogate grandfather was sitting. Before he could react Ayame yelled out, "Naruto-Kun watch out!" as he looked around, he saw five sand ninja ambushing him from above. He sent summoned GER and quickly knocked them out before they landed.

"Ayame-Chan, I'm taking you back to your father!" she nodded as Naruto picked her bridal style and left the arena.

With Teuchi he and the several of the civilians were taking cover as the chunin were slowly being picked off by the invading forces. Naruto arrived and put Ayame down who quickly ran towards her father.

Naruto summoned several clones and began to assist the remaining chunin along. After several minutes using his Hamon techniques and helping his comrades he managed to cut down the invading ninja.

"I want all of you to gather up all the civilians and take them to shelters and if any of you can still fight afterwards, help wherever you can. Understand?"

"Hai!" responded the remaining chunin.

"Wait Naruto where are you going?" asked Ayame coming out of the crowd.

"I have to go save the man who took me in when everyone shunned me out. Go with the chunin I'll be back as soon I can." He said giving Ayame a quick kiss on the forehead and leaving in a yellow flash. Leaving a shocked few ninjas who recognized his technique.


	4. Chapter 4 - Full Power

**Chapter 4: Full Power**

Naruto reappeared back in the stadium and saw that the purple cube was still active. Before he went on ahead, he took a deep breath and started gathering Hamon through his body as shield since it had to take several hours for Kurama to heal his body completely.

He dashed with the energy running wildly, he fought and stabbed his way over every sound and sand ninja that attempted to block his path. In secret, Naruto had killed before, against two bandits who attempted to kidnap Tsunami back in Wave country. Naruto did quickly and with his true precision, but he started to develop a mental breakdown until both Tsunami and Inari woke him up from this and told him to join his team on the bridge.

However, Naruto never told anyone about that day, except for Tazuna who asked because his family told him about. Tazuna praised him and thanked him for keeping his family safe, for they were the only people he had left in this world.

Shaking his thoughts aside, our blond hero cut down many of his opponents and started wall running towards the cube.

"What's the situation?" he asked blankly towards the Anbu who were observing.

"You might as well leave kid, one of our own touched it and was burned to death." One of them answered.

Naruto approached it anyways, "Hermit Purple!" he shouted and the purple vines themselves sprouted out of his hands and started covering the cube. Then the pink haired member of the sound four spoke up in an attempt to piss off.

"Hey shithead! Don't bother this dome is impenetrable!" she said expecting an answer only for him to stay silent. "Hey shithead! You listening to me?" she asked.

He turned his face with a surprised look, "I'm sorry were you talking to me?"

"Who else?" she asked with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Maybe one of these creepy masked men." he gestured towards the Anbu who felt offended yet snickered at the interaction.

"Well I was talking to you!"

"Maybe I didn't feel like socializing, think about that!"

"Don't you ignore me!"

"Watch me!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"If you wanna fight then lift up the barrier!"

"I can't shithead!"

"Cause your scared."

"What?!"

"You won't lift it up because you're afraid I'll beat you."

"I can totally lift up the barrier!"

"Then left up the barrier!"

"I won't!"

"Can't or scared?" The Anbu were in full blown laughter at this point.

"You are a jackass!"

"At least I can lift the barrier!"

"Tayuya stop letting him egg you on!" yelled out the larger member of the group.

"Shut up fatass! I'm not letting him do anything!" the one now named Tayuya said in denial.

"Except open the barrier!" he said with a cocky smirk as he finally ripped open a giant hole in the barrier and went through along with the Anbu behind him. "Was it really that hard?" he asked chuckling while Tayuya was gritting her teeth.

Naruto saw Hiruzen fighting both hokage's but after several quick analysis of his surrounding he noticed the seal tags on the back of their heads. Then he realized that Orochimaru must have attempted that resurrection jutsu from the forbidden seal he saw when was "tricked" by Mizuki to steal it. In a yellow flash, he appeared behind the two deceased kage and wrapped them them with Hermit Purple while GER was blocking all of Orochimaru's attacks who saw him break through the wall.

"Naruto what are…" Hiruzen never finished, "I'm holding them down Jiji, I need you to rip off those tags and hopefully then they'll be released back into the afterlife." Hiruzen nodded and quickly removed the seal tag around Hashirama who turned to dust. "Hurry Jiji, my vines can't hold him forever!" he said as Tobirama began to rip open the vines only turn to dust as his seal tag was removed as well.

The two started panting as the Anbu finally started taking defensive positions around the two. Only for them to be knocked out of the way by a fuming Orochimaru holding onto his kusanagi.

"Damn you brat! First you stop the sand jinchuruki now you try to stop me from gaining vengeance!" he said.

"Vengeance for what? You were the favorite, the one with most talent, the one who got everything when you asked for it!" Stated Naruto while the old man looked down remembering all those times. Orochimaru only looked angrier.

"Flattery will not save you!" he said as he tried to strike them down only for GER to block the sword with an arm block.

"It's not flattery it's the truth! You don't want the Uchiha for Sharingan, you wanted him because he reminds you of yourself! Nothing but a self-entitled brat with an inferiority complex! Only to become weaker than the class dobe and realize you can't have everything you want!" Orochimaru widened his eyes and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"BRAT I'LL F***ING KILL YOU!" Orochimaru started striking harder only to be pushed back the blond's stand. The snake sannin attacked with gusto as he went through all the memories of having to put up Jiraiya and Tsunade, being the favorite and getting more training while listening to the annoying frog challenging him every chance they got.

"Do you know how it feels!? To work hard only for one day an idiot steps up and everyone starts praising him!?" he started letting lose all his attacks as Naruto increased his dodges and blocks, "To work hard for something then one day, some no named orphan takes it away from you. He wins one battle using a technique he copied off the Nidame and suddenly that rookie Jounin takes what rightfully belongs to me! Someone who's entire team was almost wiped out when he wasn't around! Someone with no political experience or decades of experience! Finally, that same person trained by that pervert frog!" he finished letting out another yelp.

Naruto got him unbalanced started attacking him from behind in a flurry of punches, "Looks like I struck a chord! Right… dobe?" he smirked causing Orochimaru to summon several small snakes to after him. Only Naruto to choke them out with Hermit Purple, "Oh come on Anko-Chan already tried a hundred times last month. I expected more from the master!" striking another nerve the sannin would continue miss his intended target.

"Damn you hold still!" he screamed, "Why would I that? Wouldn't you kill me if I did." He asked only to infuriate the potential sex offender even more, "That's the point!" Naruto had his fun and decided it was time to fight back.

"Ok time for me to step it up my game!" and suddenly GER formed and punched Orochimaru square in the face.

**(Stardust Crusaders OST – Stardust Crusaders)**

"Let me show you what you didn't see in the forest of death!" he said as he took his stance and charged Orochimaru who regained himself and prepared Kusanagi.

As usual Orochimaru was blinded by rage and violently singed without hitting his intended target only to be backhanded and thrown in front the stand creating a kind pinball machine effect where the two would continuously attack the snake sannin back and forth between the two until they sent him flying towards the barrier. The snake himself immediately skidded to halt not noticing both the blond and stand attacking him together sending him crashing into the wall receive a near infinite round of strike from his head to his torso.

The sound four immediately felt concerned and dropped the barrier distracting the stand user, "Oh so now you can drop the barrier?" Tayuya tried to run at him only for the overweight member of the group to hold her back, "Tayuya stop letting him egg you on!" "I'll stop when he's dead!" she said breaking from his arms, trying to run at him blindly only to run into the fist he stuck out knocking her back.

Before the team could fight back, several more squads of Anbu began to surround the area, "Damn you brat, Sound Four, retreat!" Orochimaru and his goons escaped webbing down anyone who followed.

Hiruzen walked towards Naruto who looked over the village as the Sand and Sound village ninjas were either being captured or were in full retreat. Then noticed the large blue toad disappearing, from the center, possibly from the sannin Jiraiya his parent told him about. The pervert better be wearing a groin guard made of steel if they ever meet.

Hiruzen finally spoke up, "Naruto I hope you are ready to explain your new power when we everything is settled." Naruto nodded, "Yes… preferably when I wake up from the hospital especially after that fight reopened some wounds since they didn't heal entirely." He explained, before Sarutobi could dwell on it, the aura around Naruto faded away as his body released load sickening crunches and fell over in exhaustion. The old man ordered for a medic and to prepare a bed for the boy.

The damages done to the village would take several months and maybe more than a year, but this was just another victory proving that will of fire would stay strong.

Later, the young stand user would wake up in his least favorite place as he predicted earlier, the hospital.

At least when he looked up, he noticed a sleeping Ayame, she looked so cute even with slight drool trying to form around her mouth. His thoughts were interrupted as she woke up when the door opened revealing the old man and a man dressed as a kabuki character.

"How are you Naruto-Kun?" asked the grandfather figure.

Naruto smiled as he sat up, "Better than I did without my Hamon." He answered receiving confused looks from everyone, "Hamon is the power I was using against Neji and Gaara and it helps realign and repair my skeleton, but I can't rely on that alone." He explained his answer.

"About that Naruto, how long have you had it? Better yet how long have you hidden your powers and… image?" the aged kage asked hoping it wasn't the Nine Tails breaking free.

"Jiji don't worry it's kind of like a bloodline, I got from dad long after I met him and mom in the seal and before you ask, I'm not mad the two had to knock some sense into when some other stuff happened when I fell into the seal." Sarutobi felt calm that the boy he saw as one of his grandchildren but before he speak up, "As for the fox, he was a bit of asshole until he received his "Yin" chakra back, not sure what that was but he's pretty mellowed out, and like mom he told me to watch out for the pervert behind you." The old man behind him scoffed.

"Kid I'm not a pervert! I'm the legendary super pervert and Toad Sage Jiraiya!" Naruto quickly summoned GER and activates his Hamon while quickly keeping Ayame behind him.

"Stay back Ayame-Chan, this man is super pervert with a toad fetish! There's no telling what kind of things he could plan!" both Ayame and Sarutobi would only laugh at how annoyed Jiraiya became after Naruto's statement.

"Naruto relax, I'm sure the nice sage isn't going to do anything inappropriate… right?" she asked the last word fearfully knowing this man wrote the Icha Icha series every woman hates, except for Anko Mitarashi.

"You won't will you?" Sarutobi asked his student, he created issues by playing favorites and always looking down at his students, Tsunade used gambling and alcoholism as an excuse to keep mourning for her loved ones, Jiraiya was still loyal but had his quirks even if the former teacher was a fan himself and finally his last student who became a terrorist who experimented on humans for his own gain along with rumors that the man was a child molester.

Jiraiya however, could only stare at his sensei in shock, "Are your serious sensei?"

"Jiraiya we're a standing in a room with the boy who tricked Orochimaru into losing himself into his own anger in a confined space only to be pummeled by said boy along with this… what is Naruto?" he asked as he pointed at GER.

"That's Golden Experience Requiem, he's called a stand, a manifestation of the consciousness or something I still don't understand what he is or all his abilities." He explained receiving nods from both elder shinobis.

"So, you said Minato passed on this "Hamon" but is that where you also received this "Stand" of yours?" Jiraiya asked never seeing Minato once use this strange energy or this figure.

"Yes, but he said he kept it hidden as he thought the technique to keep it active was difficult to maintain but kept notes on it but… they were in the estates." He explained.

The two men nodded while Ayame felt like she was in the dark, "Well why can't you go to your father's estate Naruto-Kun?" she asked innocently.

"Ayame-Chan, I actually got directions to it and found it behind the hokage mountain in the forest, but I arrived it was all destroyed possibly by the fox attack." He answered receiving another nod.

"What about the… "Stand" as you called it?" asked Sarutobi.

"Well that was another complicated event that happened when I fell into the seal, but I think I'll explain that part after I'm out the hospital." He said as he laid back onto the bed feeling light headed for rushing in with GER and Hamon ready.

"Very well, tomorrow I will announce promotions tomorrow in the council room. By the way, with the public seeing your abilities I can only imagine the headache." He said as he began to leave.

"Jiji, if you feel like taking some time off just make some shadow clones to do your paper work while you read the super pervert's books!" he said out loud just as Sarutobi just shut the door behind him and Jiraiya.

Things became eerily quiet until a large fist print hit his room's wall followed by a lot of swearing about simple answers to solve stupid crap. Naruto only looked up at Ayame as he sat back up again.

"So, when do you want me to pick you up for our first date?" he asked trying to end the awkwardness his grandfather stirred up outside.

Ayame smirked as she came up with a devilish idea to mess with her soon to be boyfriend, "We can date when… you become chunin. Until then no ramen!" she said giggling despite the fact she heard that gong noise again with Naruto having those shadows over his eyes.

He quickly got over seeing this trick wouldn't work, "Not even dating and I'm already being punished?"

"It's not a punishment it's motivation! My future boyfriend can't be a genin forever, especially if he's he'll become hokage!" she explained.

Naruto soon activated Hermit Purple and pulled her into his lap getting a quick eep out of her, "We'll if I can't have ramen, nobody else can." He said as he kept a tight arm around her waist, she decided to play along and put her arms around his neck.

"What about my dad? He still makes ramen." She countrered only for him to shake his head.

"Well he's going to look for his daughter eventually" he recountered.

"And if he comes and takes me by force?" she smiled laying her head on his shoulder.

"Well he'll have to fight me, and I know he's not leaving without his daughter. Besides I practically one the tournament, he can handle the stand being closed for a few days." He said feeling victorious.

"But you said that's our wedding money." She said in a mock pout.

"Then I'll pay for it when I get some high ranked mission as a chunin!" he finished leaving Ayame defeated.

The two decided to sit there in silence enjoying the comfort in holding each other until Naruto checked out of the hospital later. He walked Ayame home and got a kiss on the cheek that night, he soon retired back to his rotten apartment and slept early that night hoping for a promotion tomorrow.

Except it wasn't the ramen he was looking forward to.


	5. Chapter 5 - Promotions

**Note: Ok before we start I really want to get this off my chest, ZenoLucifer, shut the hell up and don't use any "It's not realistic crap" it was ok when gamers said it when they couldn't jump over small barriers but this is Naruto, clearly you haven't seen the anime if that crosses your mind. The story of a dumb kid who forgives everyone and doesn't hold a grudge and has a terrible childhood for holding a demon that used to be imprisoned in his mother.**

**One day, his father who turns out to be the greatest shinobi who ever lived put that demon in him believing the village will see him as hero only for the exact opposite. Then over the years he becomes strong and becomes an inspiration and hero all over the world and Konoha at the end of Shippuden and marries the girl who had a crush on him. Oh I see the problem with unrealism.**

**Then you say I ruined Naruto's image and turned him into an OC where every girl has a crush on him. No I will not do that, just because girls blush at a good looking guy does not mean they fall for him. I'm am absolutely positive that I am not the only person who has seen an attractive person and fallen in love with them. You'll see that with Hinata's reaction in this chapter. I'm slowly trying to make Naruto look more like Giorno to keep a stable crossover along with his name making since unless you just read one chapter and hated.**

**Seriously you hate it leave, I read fics for a few chapters and left because I didn't like them I didn't go on a stupid rant.**

**Finally, Naruto may have hidden his true self but I didn't hide his power because I wanted him to make him a more fair ninja that learned jutsu instead of relying on his crazy strong abilities. With that his stands were locked away because if you read the beginning, because you clearly didn't, it said he was afraid of Dio's influence returning if he unsealed The World and had similar thought about GER and Hermit Purple. By the way if your going to rant about Mokuton, he's not going to learn it right away nor just suddenly know how to use it like learning how to boil water.**

**Sorry guys but I had to get that off my chest. This is also for people with similar stupid thoughts enjoy the fic before something else pisses me off.**

**Chapter 5: Promotions**

Naruto woke and went over his morning routines, showering, getting dressed, tying up his ponytail and eating a breakfast which does NOT consist of his stereotypical ramen as Kurama taught him cooking skills as the fox became more fond of the boy and decided to teach him something other than fighting.

After he was finished, he received a knock on the door, he opened it and it revealed a bird masked Anbu shinobi, "Uzumaki-San, your presence is requested at the tower right away!" Naruto nodded and quickly disappeared in a yellow flash leaving a dumbfounded Anbu.

"I need to stop drinking with the eternal chunin (Izumo and Kotetsu)." He said as he shunshined away.

_Hokage Tower_

Naruto was the first of his team to arrive, very likely if Sasuke follows Kakashi's teachings to a fault, then Sakura will only follow for her Sasuke-Kun. As Naruto approached the room full of genins many of them gawked at his new appearance as they saw him dispel his genjutsu during his fight with Neji. Ino, Tenten and Kurenai blushed at his muscles and the chiseled chest that was revealed under the heart shape that was on his jacket. As for Hinata, everybody believed she had a crush on him while he remained dense about it.

You see the two actually tried secretly dating for a little while a few months before the academy ended and realized they weren't meant for each other. Hinata wasn't to disappointed but Naruto would promise to always be there for her and the two secretly developed a loving sibling relationship, but she was still rather surprised by his different appearance as he never told her about his disguise. She only grew more curious of her older brother figure.

'What else are you hiding nii-san?' she thought as she also remembered the time, he summoned his stand and awakened to his mokuton.

Sarutobi cleared up his throat grabbing the attention of the genin and jounin in the room.

"Now Naruto is here, we may as well begin." He said trying to begin until Guy interrupted him.

"With all due respect Lord hokage, shouldn't we wait for my eternal rival who is unyouthfully late?"

"NO!" screamed Asuma and Kurenai.

"I have to agree with them Guy, besides the other two didn't make it to the finals." He explained only for Ino to shout out her outburst.

"What do mean Sasuke-Kun didn't make it? He won the preliminaries!" she said only for Sarutobi to sigh at how disappointing the Yamanaka heiress has become.

"Sasuke Uchiha made it after he was disqualified and demanded to fight even after his opponent was already beaten by Naruto as you all saw a few days ago right before the invasion started. Then he and Kakashi had the audacity to threaten the proctor hoping to use me and the council as an excuse!" he stated the last part much.

"But he's an Uchiha, he should get a free pass!" she said in defiance.

"And you're a kunoichi from a clan, you should be training like one!" he said as his words actually hurt.

"Now then let me begin the evaluation of promotions, the council attempted to intervene as they believed they had authority over me! Regardless, several people are returning home unemployed." He said with a hint glee.

"Now then please stand in front of my desk when I call you up one by one for your evaluation. First Shino Aburame!"

Shino stood in front of Sarutobi with the usual stoic look.

"You won by forfeit for your first match but during your second, you fell leading your opponent on believing she was winning only for you to use the art of deception to have your insects eat away her fan thus nullifying her main line of attack which lead her to succumbing to chakra exhaustion. You should remember to learn to adapt for the future, if hadn't been for the invasion…" he didn't finish as Shino spoke up.

"I would've had to forfeit before the start of my match with Uzumaki-San." He stated while everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate?" Sarutobi asked and Shino nodded.

"If I hadn't forfeited, my kikachu would have been attempting to drain Uzumaki-San's strange energy source as he said drains or cancels out chakra nulling my attempts to drain him. Then there's the strange creature he can summon that move's faster than a normal human eye can keep up with along with sending hundreds of devastating blows a second. Finally, if it were for neither, there is the fact he has possibly awakened to the Shodame's mokuton which could have crushed me or pierced me as seen during his second match." He explained leaving a grinning Naruto and Sarutobi along with a jaw dropped room of genin and jounin.

"As I said, adapting and learning new techniques could save you against a stronger opponent who does not rely on a single form of attack as your opponent Temari did with her fan. But regardless, such skill can be taught through experience on the field." He said as he picked up a chunin jacket, "Congratulations." He said and Shino took his jacket and bowed.

"Next Shikamaru Nara!" the lazy clan heir stepped forward. Shikamaru may have thought it was troublesome but deep down he knew would be promoted.

"Shikamaru, I've seen your excellent use of tactics and would've won if not for your lack chakra. However, it's due to this, you will not be promoted." He said receiving a face of shock from both Asuma and young Nara.

"I see from your shocked faces you are confused, the reason behind this is like with Shino, he was able to beat the same opponent within a few minutes after cutting her off from using her main attack whereas as you had to little chakra and overthought things which led to your forfeit, in the ninja world prolonged battles can often cause lives especially lives and the enemy will not always be merciful enough to let you surrender and walkaway. Like the second portion of the exams explained, all knowledge but no strength is as useless as no knowledge and all strength. Asuma I expect you properly teach your team instead playing shogi and letting one of them focus and diets that could kill her." He finished receiving a nod from his son.

"Next Neji Hyuga!" the branch member soon stepped forward still thinking about his results and what Naruto yelled at him.

"Neji, you were former rookie of the year and by beating the hyuga heiress and believing you were invincible and relied on intimidation tactics early only to succumb to the tongue lashing from you opponent. Afterwards, you let fist talk with you using the same techniques over and over again only for them to prove to be useless against a fighting style that nullified which led to you being tossed around like a ragdoll. I am sorry but until you learn to adapt as well not letting your feeling become your downfall, you will not be promoted." By then Neji bowed his head in understanding realizing that fate does not dictate all especially by an opponent who deceived everyone and made his attacks useless.

"Finally, Naruto Uzumaki!" he shouted as the final genin and potential winner of chunin exams stepped forth.

"Naruto, you deceived the crowd and surprised them with a brand-new set of skills and abilities while using almost no jutsus in your fight." He said shocking the rest in the room, "You were able to egg on your opponent's leading them to attack you without any focus. Then there was Gaara who went was releasing his tailed beast and despite having to constantly change up your attack pattern, you were able to defeat him and restrain the boy from fully transforming by awakening to your bloodline." He finished shocking the genin in the room.

"With that, I promote you to chunin as well, congratulations." Naruto smiled and took his new jacket before bowing his head.

"I thank you all for coming, those who were promoted congratulations, those who were I not, I wish you the best. Now everyone but Chunin Uzumaki are dismissed." Everyone but Naruto left as he took a seat.

"I'm guessing you have more questions? _Lord hokage_?" he mentioned the last part with some humor.

"Naruto, I forgot to ask about your abilities to use the mokuton."

Naruto sighed, "Honestly I didn't notice until Ayame explained to me what happened since all I saw was red at that moment then blacked out. To be honest, I didn't know I could wield your sensei's bloodline since I'm not a Senju." He explained.

"I thought as much since you were too busy powering up your father's jutsu. Speaking of the Senju's I have a mission for you to tag along with Jiraiya to find my other student Tsunade." Naruto scowled knowing she also neglected him, Minato was disappointed in her as well while Kushina wanted to beat her down, his mother always talked about how they met when she arrived in Konoha one day and the two started fighting because she called her old while the sannin called her a tomato. The two constantly fought but slowly developed a mother/daughter relationship. Although, the red head would always call her baa-chan (grandma) as a sign of affection.

"Please elaborate further jiji." He said having a bad feeling where this was going.

"I need you two to bring her back so she can take the mantle as the fifth…" he never finished as he heard the all too familiar gong noise with shadow's covering his surrogate grandson's eyes.

'Not only does he know the mokuton, he has my sensei's personality.' He thought.

"You want me to bring back a neglectful drunk and gambler who uses her grief as an excuse to gamble and drink away." He said in a deadpan.

The aged kage only realized his mistake, "New mission you and Jiraiya will bring back Tsunade Senju to receive kage training. You will both depart tomorrow morning." Realizing this mission made more sense, Naruto bowed and left running into his "teammates".

"Hey, watch where you're going!" screamed the raven-haired bastard.

"You tell him Sasuke-Kun!" screeched the banshee.

Naruto looked up at the scarecrow who was reading, "You discipline your genin or do you let them do whatever?" he said.

"They mean no trouble." Kakashi said not taking his eyes of his porn.

"Pfft, he should have killed them all, then there would have been no trouble." Naruto countered finally leaving while Kakashi inwardly winced at the Itachi reference.

However, Naruto wouldn't bother sticking around as he started walking towards his favorite ramen stand.

_Meanwhile at the hokage office_

"Enter" said Sarutobi as he put his student's work of art away while dispelling his clones who were hard at work. Only to sigh as he saw the rest of team 7 arrive, over an hour late.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Kakashi?" he said receiving smiles from the team.

"For the chunin promotions, I believe one of my cute little genin deserves a promotion." He said as Sasuke gave an arrogant smirk. The soon to be retired hokage sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose at the scarecrow's stupidity.

"Yes, a genin from your team, sadly he already received his jacket and left." Leaving a confused Kakashi.

"But sir, Sasuke is right here, surely you meant to give him his promotion now."

"Kakashi, Sasuke was disqualified whereas you completely missed both Naruto's matches and from the looks of things, I clearly misjudged the boy." He said receiving a glare from the Uchiha for not receiving his promotion, "Then there's the fact Naruto denounced you at the exams and unleashed a brand-new set of skills no one had seen before." He finished with shocked look from jounin.

Sasuke however was fuming, "This is an outrage I demand a promotion; I am an Uchiha! The council will overturn this!" he said arrogantly.

"Boy the council has already lost several members believing that they had more authority. Kakashi, as I can clearly tell your team needs to be reevaluated!" he said as he began to pull out some forms.

"It's not Kakashi sensei's fault for anything it's Naruto-Baka who keeps getting in the way! He doesn't deserve that promotion, Sasuke-Kun does! I'll have my mother…" she didn't finish as Sarutobi's KI flared.

"Your mother lost her seat as well and as far as I can tell, I should have you resent back into the academy where I will personally change the curriculum is lacking! So, I recommend you stop shrieking genin!" he shouted, and Sakura stayed silent out of fear.

"Sir, please you have to understand I'm late all the time but Sasuke…" Kakashi was interrupted.

"Should know better, whereas you are setting a bad example which is a good reason why I had Naruto removed since I made him chunin. Clearly despite the false accusations against him and with me punishing him for listening to you I'm placing this team on probation for 6 months and will not be allowed to take the next exams!" he finished.

"You can't do this I'm an Uchiha!"

"You forget yourself boy, I am the hokage, student of both the shodame and Nidame whereas your sensei is the student of the fourth but decided to disregard his teaching to play favorites! Now all of you get out of my office!" Kakashi looked down but took his genin with him before they could make things worse.

_Ichiraku Ramen at the same time_

Naruto made it to one of the empty stools as he started zipping up his newly obtained jacket.

"Chunin Uzumaki, reporting for daily bowls of ramen!" he said with a mock salute with Ayame laughing as she came out the back. She smirked as she saw the vest and started cooking his ramen.

"Too bad your dad didn't put his money on me also getting the promotion!" he said out loud receiving a giggle from Ayame and curse from Teuchi who was in the back.

"Dad remember your paying for my wedding!" she shouted only for Teuchi to run so fast that it made the hirashin look obese child running in the Olympics.

"Ayame you can't be serious! Aren't you a little young to be thinking of that? Your still my baby girl! Better yet, who's this troublemaker who stealing you away?!" he shouted/asked frantically deep down being grateful that today was a slow day for business.

"Well I'm trying things out first dad nothings set in stone… yet." Teuchi exhaled in relief before his daughter continued, "But remember the unnoficial marriage contract Kushina-Nee tried to set up?" she explained as she set Naruto's bowl as he quietly ate at a gentle pace while inwardly laughing at the interaction.

Then it Teuchi, the young man Kushina tried to set his daughter up with was sitting right in front of him. "Listen here Naruto Uzumaki, you I may not be here forever but if I find out you break her heart, I will add you to the menu! Understand?!" Naruto quickly paused as the noodles fell out of his mouth and started contemplating the bowl's existence.

"I think he understands dad!" she said hoping Naruto doesn't start picking his bowl for human parts.

After trying to help remove Naruto's sudden fear of ramen, the two started talking back and forth and planned their first date for when Naruto returns from his mission with Tsunade.

_The next day, village gates_

The sannin and recently promoted chunin finally take off for their quest to bring the fifth hokage to the village.


	6. Chapter 6 - No Time for Bullshit

**Chapter 6: No Time for Bullshit**

As the two sat off on their journey, Jiraiya quickly tried patching things up with godson, who in turn learned Minato, who was like a son to him, didn't choose Naruto as his name but still considered it.

"So, what is your name?" he asked.

"It's a mix of my mother's father's name with my father's real last name." he answered blankly.

"Oh yeah, I remembered he changed that after I took him on as my student. What was it, Gina, Haruna, Shiobana?" he asked himself.

"Giovana and my grandfather was Giorno Uzumaki." He explained putting his unique name for Jiraiya to understand.

"So, wait, your name's GioGIo?" he asked receiving a nod. "I bet the ladies the name just like they love your braid." He said with a chuckle.

"My girlfriend likes calling me GioGio and she made this braid for me since my hair was too wild to be held down as a ponytail." He countered as he started rubbing the braid Ayame made for him noticing that his hair was long and unkempt all the time since his ponytail wouldn't hold for more than an hour.

"Ah and I wanted to tease you more… GioGio." He said with another laugh but Naruto didn't care since he was hoping to get his real name before Sarutobi stepped down.

The two continued walking while Jiraiya was hoping to teach him the Rasengan only to be surprised by the fact Naruto already finished it and added wind but was still working on adding other elements. Then there was the mokuton which Naruto recently awakened to, Jiraiya was at least glad he could help his godson with something. The kicker, however, was the fact he knew the hirashin and the fact Minato lied about not knowing how to use it without the kunai since Hamon made the technique easier to use, he declined the offer to learn it.

Eventually the two ran into a woman was flirting with Jiraiya only for Naruto keep him focused on the journey by pulling him by the back of his collar with GER who was hidden without the concentrated chakra. Jiraiya claimed it was so he can spring the trap set by the two strange men following them. In the end, Naruto used his own wits from his years of pranking before he met Dio and used it to his advantage. After leading the two cloaked figures around the town, the two would only laugh as they snuck pass the female section of the bath houses. The sannin and chunin only laughed hysterically as they exited the bath house as they saw two black dots flying over the town.

'No time for bullshit!' thought Naruto, thinking how much of a pain it would have been to deal with those two alone even with GER by his side.

The two ended up making a lot of time without realizing it as Jiraiya's contact gave them Tsunade's whereabouts. She was currently somewhere in Tanzaku town, the two rested for the night and woke up early with the idea of possibly finishing the mission early.

The two made into a bar after a long search during the entire afternoon they arrived.

"I am absolutely sure this a bar pervy sage, not a restaurant." Naruto said as they walked

"Brat stop calling me that! I'm sure there's something here for you too." Before he continued, he found their hokage, "TSUNADE!"

"Jiraiya, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked as the two joined her booth.

"What hello? It's been a while princess; don't you miss your favorite toad?" Tsunade wanted to gag at the comment meanwhile Naruto was looking the pig in the dress studying its interactions. 'Could this pig be a stand?' he thought.

"Well I'm sure you heard about the invasion."

"Your, not the first teammate of mine who I saw today." She interrupted

'Or could this just be regular pig, this woman who is clearly a closet lesbian adopted' thought Naruto seriously.

"Orochimaru, I'm guessing you caused that rubble with the castle." He received a nod, "Anyways to cut it short, sensei picked you to be his successor and wants you to return as the fifth hokage."

'Yup not a stand but definitely a closet lesbian.' continued thinking Naruto oblivious to the situation.

"Hell, no Jiraiya!" Naruto began listening in this time, "It's a fools job and everyone I know who's wanted the job or taken it has died young! My grandfather, his brother, Dan and Nawaki, they all died for that pointless dream."

"And yet the two formers lost their siblings and mother in a time of absolute war and violence! Yet you cling onto their deaths as an excuse to run away like a coward." Naruto interrupted the conversation.

"What did you say?" Tsunade asked raising her KI.

"You heard me, you are nothing but a coward I heard of the deaths of your loved ones and you left for over a decade over grief and that's not why you left, you had plenty of time grieve yet you stayed away for alcohol and gambling! You say it's a fool's job while those people like you sensei are out there fighting for their ideals you sit here drinking until you kill your brain cells blaming your false depression!" Tsunade slammed her hands on the table.

"That's it you and me outside now!"

"I wasted enough time on this pointless journey, I might as well waste more fighting a drunk who hides her age for the sake of her own vanity!" he said as he marched outside.

"Princess listen to me that kid he's…"

"He's in a world of hurt Jiraiya don't try to stop me!" Tsunade shouted but Jiraiya wasn't afraid of that, he remembered what Sarutobi sensei explained during the invasion. How Naruto was only able to be wounded against the red headed jinchuruki who went into his tailed beast state and defeated him after awakening to mokuton when said kid threatened his girlfriend. Then there was the fact that he was told that Naruto turned Orochimaru into a human pachinko ball

(Japanese pinball) before forcing him to retreat and saving his wounded sensei all while he was still recovering from his previous fight.

"Shizune, get ready to heal your master." He said, "Don't argue what you don't know is this kid kept up with Orochimaru."

Shizune was shocked but didn't believe his statement, how could a preteen fight with a sannin with decades of experience and survive?

Outside, Naruto prepared his Hamon and kept GER on standby, "One finger is all I need!" Naruto looked disinterested.

"Fine, just for you that will be the only thing I don't break." Tsunade laughed at his arrogance only for him to disappear in yellow flash and shocking her, "Where the hell…"

"Behind you!" Naruto yelled as Tsunade was knocked back ten feet by his Hamon enhanced fist.

"You just got lucky brat, I bet that was a shunshin and a genjustu, yeah that's it!" she said in denial, there was no way some brat learned the fourth's technique.

"Why would I bother using skill that I can't use then again, you can't use genjutsu either or ninjutsu and I bet you relied on your on super strength rather than learn taijutsu. I bet you are like that banshee of a fan girl I have to call teammate and hid behind the men and claimed any credit you didn't give your crush. I bet Orochimaru still saw you as weak as I see you now." Tsunade turned red and rushed him with her fists only for him to catch them with no effort.

"H-how can you…"

"I turned your teammate into a pachinko ball before I scared him away, DO. NOT. TAKE. ME. LIGHTLY!" he said punching her in the gut sending her flying back again.

Jiraiya and Shizune were shocked, Jiraiya for only hearing the reports but then again, his sensei could have been going senile but here was the love his life being thrown back every time she reaches their godson. As for Shizune, she's never seen anyone throw her teacher around like she was nothing.

Tsunade wasn't giving up and even tried cracking the ground only for Naruto to jump up and nail her with a kick to the stomach and flipping over her body. She like Orochimaru relied on fury and strength to hit him however, her strength was practically pointless but refused to believe that. She'd rather die than give up her pride and return to the village.

Then it hit her, she was being egged on, she would try to do the same not realizing this art of deception would horribly backfire on her.

"Will kid, you say my depressions fake but that's only because you don't know true pain. You are just some fresh out of the academy student that got lucky and earned an early promotion. I bet you take up more time gawking at women than focusing on training." She smirked thinking she started breaking him mentally.

'Princess don't with everything he's been through, he's going to murder you!' he thought.

"I bet the only pain you've felt is a girl's rejection. Do your parents love you? I bet they just had you sign so they can score a chance to marry into a rich family with a ninja for a family member!" Naruto's eyes began to shadow.

"Or are you an orphan, some no name making something big out of himself! Face it kid your just some useless excuse for a ninja no one loves!"

'princess your so dead!' Jiriaya thought in panic while Shizune noticed her teacher's former teammate begin to shake.

"Well that's that kid so you might as well…" she didn't finish as the whole area started to shake as Naruto's eyes began to turn red with slits.

Tsunade soon found herself punched square into a building only meet with Naruto who teleported inside to continuously beat her and send her flying out.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING YOU STUPID BITCH, YOU ARE THE EXCUSE, HIDING BEHIND YOUR NAME AND STATUS, BEING TAUGHT UNDER THE HOKAGE AND YOU ACT LIKE YOUR HIGH AND MIGHTY AND MOCK ME AS I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!" He shouted as he began to pummel her into the ground.

"MY OWN PARENTS LOST THEIR LIVES SEALING A TAILED BEAST INSIDE OF ME AND EXPECTED ME TO BE TREATED AS HERO AND YET I FOUND MYSELF HOMELESS AT THE AGE OF FOUR AFTER THE ORPHANAGE KICKED ME OUT! SARUTOBI-JIJI FOUND ME THREE MONTHS LATER EATING OUT OF THE DUMPSTER BEFORE HE GAVE ME A HOME!" he got down and started straddling her as began to shatter her face with more punches to the face.

Shizune and Jiraiya could only watch in horror as stopped and left her body limp and barely conscious. Tsunade could just stare as her body was in constant pain, she hasn't felt this much fear since the death of her lover, Dan. Now here she is being pummeled horribly by pissing off the wrong kid. By was he screaming about his parents being dead and a demon inside him? She was left thinking about this as she blacked out.

Naruto sighed as picked her up and carried her on his back, "It's time to bring this thing back to Konoha, grab on we're leaving." He said with signs of irritation in his voice. Jiraiya sighed following his godson knowing they were going to hirashin back. Before the left, Naruto summoned some wood from GER to block several senbon.

"You had no right to go that far! Lady Tsunade has been in a state of depression ever since…" she was interrupted.

"We all suffered and yet many of us learn to move on and appreciate those who are still around us and yet what have you done to help her move on from her depression?" Shizune was taken back, she followed Tsunade ever since her uncle died and did to keep her company as they were, they were both left alone in this world. "You are Shizune Kato right? Then her lover was your uncle correct?" Shizune nodded.

"And you were around my age when your uncle died. Tell me where you depressed when your only family member died?" Shizune nodded again remembering his death was one of the reasons for following Tsunade, "Are you still grieving now?" Shizune didn't answer and looked down realizing that with the years of following her master around, she hasn't had any ounce of sadness since her uncle's death. Could it be she moved on and not realized it? Was Tsunade also in the same state and using his death along with her brother's as an excuse?

"I take your silence as a no. Regardless you are also a shinobi and we have to take you along before the hokage marks as you as a missing nin. Just like this woman should have been after refusing her summons." He said, Shizune only paled at the idea of the both of them being hunted down and knowing her master, hunted down until killed.

Shizune surrendered and grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder seeing as Jiraiya did the same. Without realizing it, she was blinded by a bright yellow flash. As soon as her eyesight returned, she was greeted with the third hokage sitting in front her.

Naruto placed Tsunade's unconscious body on the couch on the side of the room.

"Mission successful, she didn't want to return willingly along with the fact she was in contact with Orochimaru. So, in other words, I didn't have time for bullshit." He explained receiving a nod.

"Very well Chunin Uzumaki, you are dismissed." He said keeping a stoic look. The chunin left leaving the aged kage to rub his temples and look up at Jiraiya, "May I ask what happened to invoke his rage?" he asked still remembering the time he defeated Gaara for threatening Ayame Ichiraku.

Shizune looked confused as she tended to the bruises and cuts all over her teacher's face. Jiraiya sighed as he went over the details of the conversation they had before the fight. Despite Hiruzen feeling a bit disappointed in his grandson for letting his hate consume him, he did agree that by Tsunade had many years to grieve while also constantly sending her messages about her godson she abandoned but would never respond to the point where he gave up several years ago. Now not only did she possibly drive away her godson but the only living relative she has left. Tsunade could only beg for the sake of repairing her relationship with her last relative.

After waiting a couple hours, Tsunade woke up with the swelling and cuts fully healed but still felt her entire body ache. Before she could notice where she woke up, she remembered the entire fight. Some kid whooped her ass and as she tried to break him down, she was awakened a beating created by pure hate.

"Good to see you're awake Tsunade, but you should rest more before we get down to business." She looked up to see her old sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Damn it, he beat me, didn't he? Wait!" she looked around and noticed that Naruto wasn't in the room. "Where is that brat?! When I get my hands on him…" she was greeted with a bonk to the head by her sensei.

"You'll only be put in morgue considering the boy only used hand to hand and not his full power as he did to drive off your other teammate! Tsunade you clearly did a number on your relationship with your godson!" he berated her as Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"What godson? Kushina died with her baby! When Minato sealed away the fox in some orphan!" she said.

Both men sighed, "Tsunade, Kushina and Minato's baby didn't die, you left before we found Kushina cradling her child moments before her death."

"Then why didn't you tell me! I would…" she was interrupted with a raised hand.

"I did, several hundred times through mail, Anbu messengers, my apes and Jiraiya's toads but every time you they came back with either you are ignoring them or coming back with ripped up letters! Jiraiya may have not been around as much but he was the one who paid for Naruto's sad excuse for a living arrangement as well as leave the occasional gift on his birthday!" he shouted.

Tsunade shook her head trying to deny it, "Well it's sound like he was fine, I bet he screamed all that stuff at me to feel bad! If his parents saw him as the disrespectful brat he is…" she soon hit the wall creating a wall of cracks thanks to Jiraiya.

"You bitch! If anything, his parents would be disappointed in the both of us! Then again they would hate you more knowing Kushina saw you as her mother and yet you are as guilty of abandoning your surrogate grandson as I am! What would Mito-Sama say if you treated your own blood as a scapegoat like the village has already done to the kid already?!" he shouted and for once Tsunade felt a sense of fear from Jiraiya. The loudmouth perverted idiot who would always hit on her only to receive physical hits back.

"He's right Tsunade, especially the fact he could be a Senju as well." This grabbed her attention as the kage smoked his pipe, "None of us including him, knew that he had the mokuton and he awakened to it during the chunin exams after facing another jinchuruki like himself. This is ironic, born of noble parents and related to a noble clan yet he was tossed away like garbage for something he had no say in since he was born." He said looking at Tsunade with a cold glare where she was struggling to hold the tears denying she left her only family to a life of hate.

She heard the stories, how jinchuruki are treated like the creatures they were forced to hold, Mito never faced it since she was the first since the Sage of Six Paths. Then again, she was the head of a clan who owned an entire village along with being the first hokage's wife. She knew how Suna turned their's into a weapon, Kiri's turned into a bloodthirsty murderer as their kage, Kumo only respected their's because they were both protected by the Raikage who's order was actually respected and Iwa was down the middle. Now here she was in her grandfather's village where she left the son of the woman she saw as a daughter.

She fell on her knees and cried realizing she was no better than villagers, already back and she yelled at him the same way they did. Only this time, she was the first victim of his repented hate.

The rest sighed seeing the strongest woman since Mito Uzumaki crumbled on the floor who realized her mistake.

'He's alive! GioGio's alive and left him for dead without even bothering to hear the news… I-I-… I hurt my godson. No, my grandson needed me, and I couldn't bother to listen and come back to him.' She thought

The rest of the night Shizune comforted her master as Sarutobi dismissed them and the two left for the Senju estates. Since that night, all she could think about was how to make it up to him while thinking about what she heard from Shizune. She reflected on the fact of why she left the leaf village.

_The next morning, Ichiraku Residence_

Naruto knew today was one of those days where Icharaku's was closed so he decided to pay Ayame a visit and hopefully get a date with her tonight. Since last night, all he felt was stress, did he feel bad attacking his godmother? He felt some regret, but there was no other way to knock sense into her, she was so below the bottle she was the conveyer belt used to make them. However, he knew seeing the most beautiful woman in the village would kill his stress.

He immediately picked up a rock and gave the signal to GER who gave a nod and gave the rock life as beautiful tulips, he wanted to avoid the roses cliché but other than that he had a strange dislike for red. He never understood it, it may have been all the blood he was soaked in whenever the villagers got too close or maybe he was a bull in the past life. Something from his past affected his memory about having a taste for the color, not like his mother's hair but a more distinctive ruby color.

Naruto shook away his thoughts as he knocked on the door and it opened Ayame wearing a casual blue kimono instead of her usual white outfit and apron. "Naruto-Kun, are those for me?" she asked.

Naruto nodded as he passed the flowers to her as she smiled, "Anyways, since I'm back I was wondering if you'd like go out tonight?" he said keeping his bright smile while hiding the little fear in his consciousness.

"Aww, and why would a big chunin like you want to date a lowly ramen girl like me?" she said in a cute voice.

"Because a certain someone finds you more fetching than any girl who puts on a headband claiming to a ninja." He said making Ayame smle more.

"Hmmm… I'll accept your date Naruto-Kun." But before she closed the door Naruto stopped her hand.

"Wait Ayame-Chan I wanted to let you know that I'm hoping to see the old man later to see if he can let me have my real name again." He said receiving a look of shock but then a smile.

"Aww, I'm going to miss Naruto-Kun, how do I know GioGio-Kun will treat me right?" she asked in mock pout.

He chuckled, "Trust me GioGio is more mature, funny and he'll treat you like a princess and will never abandon you no matter how mad you get at him."

"Ok, I'll give GioGio-Kun a chance, tell him to pick me up at six, okay?" he nodded and received a kiss on the cheek but before he could dwell on it an Anbu appeared behind him.

"Uzumaki-San, the council has requested your presence." The boy nodded and disappeared is a yellow flash.

The Anbu took off his mask and rubbed his eyes, "Why did I decide to hang out with those chunin? Couldn't they ask bird? He always hangs out with them." He complained to no one in particular and took off before people thought he was crazy.


	7. Chapter 7 - Council and Date

**Chapter 7: Council and Date**

Naruto sighed, if it was the council who sent the summons, there was an 80% chance that Grandpa Sarutobi didn't request this. Regardless he wasn't some idiot kid anymore or one that would wear orange and rush in head first almost getting himself killed.

Naruto just shrugged the idea as he teleported to the tower lobby and made his way to the meeting room doors and sighed in relief seeing that the old man was there.

"You called honorable… "the civilians smirked hearing this, "Hokage?" He finished getting a frown from the council.

"Yes Naruto, it appears the council and it's infinite "wisdom" wanted to ask you questions about your "abilities" as some find it rather frightening." Sarutobi finished taking a heavy puff of smoke from his pipe.

"I'll say this right now; I am not giving my abilities to Sasuke Uchiha because you can't teach bloodline that someone else doesn't have. It's almost like teaching Jiraiya how to get a date without doing something to get castrated." He explained actually earning a full-blown laugh from Asuma who was forced into his clan's seat since his brother died and surprisingly a pair of civilians who heard of Jiraiya's misfortune.

However, the rest were unamused while most of the civilians fumed knowing his power can't be taken away. Before they spoke up Naruto said something else concerning his power.

"Don't bother trying to seal it away either thinking I'm "dangerous" since for some reason they both don't rely on chakra but have some weird ability to burn off seals since I tried activating gravity seals only one of them to burn them off." He partially lied on that part seals would work but wouldn't last since activating Hamon would negate their power.

Yet again some of the members groaned in annoyance, not only would their pet not receive anything and they couldn't restrain the "demon" meanwhile a few of the clan heads and Sarutobi chuckled at the boys antics. Sadly, there were a few of the clan heads who didn't like him. Tsume didn't trust him and occasionally led attacks on the boy from a distance, Hiashi Hyuga thought of him as another dirty commoner and a nusissance with an unstable power within him and finally there was Inoichi Yamanka, always looking down on the boy and seeing the creature trapped inside him and went as far convincing his own daughter to hate him.

All the rest pitied him and saw him as another orphan with bad luck and felt bad for him. Shikaku Nara actually considered adopting him even before his wife threatened him with the frying pan of doom. Chouza was always the softest and would offer him food at his family restaurant if he didn't live on the other side of the village where the villagers would threaten him. Shibi had mixed calculated thoughts and concluded that he may not be a threat but not worth looking into until he saw the chunin exams and heard what Shino had predicted would happen if the two fought in the finals. Finally, was Asuma who didn't really bother paying attention to the kid until he saw him reveal himself and felt sick knowing what kind of teacher Kakashi was.

"Now, is there anything else?" Most of the council was angry about how pointless this was.

"There is one more thing Naruto." Sarutobi said as he pulled out a cardboard box. "The important belongings your parents wanted you to have." He said as he pushed the box down the table for Naruto to grab onto.

"The de- I mean brat has no parents! And if he did, they probably killed themselves!" screeched councilman Haruno, another one of Naruto's haters. Better yet a greedy one who had as much bad luck as his wife that required ill-gotten gains to achieve his seat.

"Well I'm surprised the human race hasn't killed itself letting you exist." Stated Naruto in a plane tone earning another laugh from Asuma.

"Enough bickering, Councilman Haruno please be quiet and Naruto just… pretend he doesn't exist." Stated Sarutobi somehow getting a snort from Shibi and another laugh from Asuma who fell off his chair.

"Anyways, you may want to look over its contents I rarely looked over it as I considered if any of it should be given to you before you reached jounin but I suppose now the right time… especially with you turning my former student into a pachinko ball last time." He said receiving confused looks from the council, "I'm not talking about Jiraiya or Tsunade." He said receiving a look of shock from everyone.

"Oh, before I go Jiji I wanted to ask you something." Said Naruto as he was skimming over the box's contents.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask if I could receive my old name back that my parents intended to give me." He said receiving a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt, I'll have your name changed in the afternoon and you can pick up your new ID tomorrow morning before the inauguration. It also helps that your father never had time to announce your name before your birth and never had time to reveal his real last name." He explained.

"Thank you Jiji, I hope you trained Tsunade well or I'm moving to the fire capital." He said and the two laughed. "No, I'm serious, no more drinking or gambling." He said with a stern look.

"Before he leaves, isn't there something to discuss considering the fact he has the shodai's bloodline?' asked the old mummy.

"What are you on about Danzo?" asked Sarutobi knowing his rival was up to something.

"Clearly you should know Hiruzen, with his strange power and bloodline we would achieve more power. We cannot let a clan as prestigious as the Senju's die out. I think you know what I mean." He said with his evil smirk.

Before Sarutobi could counter, he noticed Naruto summon GER and began to hand the ghostly figure several pens that were all over the council tables.

"**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" **it screamed and suddenly the speed of the pens broke the sound barrier and impaled several blank masked Anbu who fell around the council room.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this?" Sarutobi asked only for GER to toss one of the masks to him revealing the kanji for root on it.

"Those aren't your Anbu." He said blankly as he gathered his Hamon energy.

"Danzo what is the meaning of the this? I demanded you to disband root, so why do I find this mask in my hands?" he demanded but before Danzo could do anything GER suddenly impaled more of the same Anbu letting them fall around their master.

"Anymore bright ideas?" Naruto mocked.

"This isn't over!" Danzo shouted as he tried as he revealed his Sharingan but was constricted by wood that sprouted from the walls and floor as the Anbu approached him.

"Oh, that's nasty, I'm pretty sure he's not an Uchiha." Naruto said, "Jiji you might wanna move him while the wood is surprising his chakra, I feel like he's still emitting some weird aura." Sarutobi but not suddenly Danzo started screaming until his broken arm was ripped off by the wood subconsciously. As the arm fell it revealed some kind of device attached to it.

"Anbu take Danzo to Ibiki and Anko and keep this arm somewhere safely locked up, but before you go." Sarutobi approached Danzo who was glaring at him with the mangekyou Sharingan spinning rapidly on for the kage to reach in and rip it out.

"Damn you Sarutobi! It was for the good of the village! All you did was take away another weapon!" the cripple screamed.

"Clearly not as you would've created more destruction and was easily defeated by a rookie ninja. Anbu take him now!" the Anbu dragged Danzo who was still constricted to the wood while he was wailing and protesting.

"You might wanna search his home for more of those creepy Anbu he's been keeping around Jiji." Naruto suggested.

"Yes, thank you for your assistance Naruto… or should I say GioGio?" the two laughed as Naruto picked up his box and left keeping GER out in case there were more ROOT outside of the meeting room.

Sarutobi wrapped up the meeting by going over his resignation and Tsunade's inauguration within a week's time. When the meeting was over Koharu and Homura were secretly fuming realizing they had less power now that Danzo was gone and exposed as a traitor and now there was a new person suddenly appearing who they would work hard to manipulate. Meanwhile some of the clan heads contemplated the name their hokage had referred Naruto as.

_Later in the evening_

Tsunade turned in early for the night and was at the old Senju compounds, after that long fight with Naruto the day before, she had been avoiding the alcohol just thinking about what Naruto had told her during the fight.

_"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING YOU STUPID BITCH, YOU ARE THE EXCUSE, HIDING BEHIND YOUR NAME AND STATUS, BEING TAUGHT UNDER THE HOKAGE AND YOU ACT LIKE YOUR HIGH AND MIGHTY AND MOCK ME AS I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!" _she remembered him saying, then she started tossing and turning remembering the next thing he said. _"MY OWN PARENTS LOST THEIR LIVES SEALING A TAILED BEAST INSIDE OF ME AND EXPECTED ME TO BE TREATED AS HERO AND YET I FOUND MYSELF HOMELESS AT THE AGE OF FOUR AFTER THE ORPHANAGE KICKED ME OUT! SARUTOBI-JIJI FOUND ME THREE MONTHS LATER EATING OUT OF THE DUMPSTER BEFORE HE GAVE ME A HOME!"_ that was the kicker right there, she started sobbing slowly.

Afterwards she started dreaming, the day she met Kushina.

_Konoha, Tsunade age: 18, Kushina age: 7_

**(Naruto OST – Childhood Memories)**

_It was a bright day, Tsunade was on her way to Sarutobi's office while helping her elderly grandmother, Mito Uzumaki. The two were on the way from a summons that Mito received expecting her grandniece from Uzu since the village was in a state of emergency of a potential war._

"_Now Tsu-Chan, I want you to behave yourself when you see little Kushina. From what Giorno told me, she's rather shy and has never left the village before." Mito explained to her granddaughter. _

"_I know Baa-chan, I'm not a little girl anymore. Beside I'm a chunin and the granddaughter of the shodame." She said in arrogance while Mito sighed._

"_And I was his wife, the former clan head of Uzumaki clan which were the founders and rulers of a hidden village Tsu-Chan." She said making Tsunade's smirk fall._

_The two eventually made it to Sarutobi's office to find him talking to a little girl with red hair._

"_Ah Mito, Kushina was asking about you." Sarutobi gestured toward the red head who was ran behind Hiruzen's desk causing her to chuckle._

"_Kushina-Chan you don't have to be afraid." Kushina started moving slowly back to her chair, "My, I haven't seen you were a little bundle of sunshine in a blanket." Mito said causing the little girl to blush._

"_Where are my manners, I'm your great aunt Mito and this here is your cousin Tsunade." Kushina raised an eyebrow while Tsunade felt shocked realizing she might have to babysit some random brat even if it's temporary._

_Kushina slowly approached Mito who kept her bright smile, Kushina smiled back and embraced the elder woman who happily accepted the hug. Tsunade was still confused and a bit frustrated about babysitting. Her thoughts were broken as the little red head embraced her as well._

"_Nice to meet you Tsu-Nee-Chan!" she said making Tsunade smile._

"_Nice to meet you too… tomato head." The future sannin would soon regret it as she felt a large punch in her solar plexus._

"_Don't call me tomato head!" Kushina shouted._

"_You brat! Don't you know to respect your elders!" Tsunade yelled back hitting her in the head._

_Smirking at her temporary victory, Kushina jumped up and knocked upsude the head. The two continued to fight until Mito had enough and bashed the two over their heads until they crashed through the floor._

"_Kushina, you are an Uzumaki and you have to understand to not fight with family, the same goes for you to Tsunade!" she yelled with the two still scowling at each other. "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear!" she said as her KI filled invaded their space and slowly started choking them to death._

_The two nodded furiously as they gasped for oxygen, while Mito sighed at their antics. Clearly Tsunade had her granduncles temper while Kushina had Giorno's angry quirks._

"_I will send you the check when I arrive home Saru-Kun. Come you two, looks like I have to teach the both of you respect for making a fool of yourselves in front of the hokage." She said with Sarutobi chuckling remembering the fights Hashirama and Tobirama used to have when he was still a young child. Kushina and Tsunade followed Mito not wanting to feel anymore of her wrath._

**(End of Song)**

_The present_

From that day forward, the two would constantly bicker and fight only to slowly develop a bond. A bond that grew stronger as Tsunade had to raise Kushina years later as Mito passed away and made Kushina the jinchuruki of the nine tailed fox. Now she was gone along with her husband and supposedly their child only to learn that she abandoned him at his time of need and hurting him even more. Deep down no matter how much hate he felt; she would work hard to create a bond as strong as the one she had with Kushina.

_Meanwhile with Naruto_

Naruto was currently waiting in Teuchi's living room who was out for the night but already gave a talk with Naruto right before he left. The man was serious about protecting his little girl but was willing to give Naruto a chance as he was always gentle and kind hearted even without the façade of an idiot. Naruto was at least relieved he could date Ayame without being threatened into being turned into one of his favorite meals.

Right now, the blond boy was wearing something one the foxes made and transferred through the seal. It was a dashing navy-blue suit with brown dress shoes and purple buttoned up sleeve shirt to go under his suit jacket. Naruto fidgeted with his suit as he waited for Ayame to come out.

After a few minutes, Ayame out with her a bang covering part of face while the rest of her hair rolled up into a bun. The older girl was wearing a pretty yet simple black dress with short sleeves that covered her shoulders and chest area, while only an inch above her knees. Simple yet beautiful, Naruto managed to keep his smile as he reached for the older girl's hand and kissed it with her giggling.

"Well Naruto-Kun where will you be taking me tonight?" she asked only for the heterochromatic boy to chuckle a bit.

"Well Ayame-Chan, since I revealed my true appearance to everyone at the exams and since most people still hate me that only lead me to one place." He said noticing Ayame's worried look on her face. "However this one place might scare you a bit Ayame, only I can take you there unless you have a suggestion yourself?" Ayame shook her head.

"Ok then grab on, we'll be there but not in a flash." Ayame grabbed onto his arm regardless of his weird statement.

'I hope this doesn't make our relationship awkward or disturbing Ayame-Chan' he thought to himself.

_The Mindscape_

Ayame saw a bright flash and felt herself losing balance but kept a tight grip around Naruto's arm and closed her eyes. As soon as the rush ended, she opened her eyes to see a large green landscape with the mooning shining its beauty over the reflective ocean under it. Naruto smiled as he grabbed by the shoulder and turned her around. Ayame was shocked, an entire town was only a few hundred yards away, a beautiful one at that and from the structure of it, it looked nothing like an ordinary village like Konoha is.

"Ayame-Chan let me welcome you to…" Naruto pause as he picked up Ayame bridal style who began to blush at the gesture as he jumped high and slowly floated down towards the bright streets. "Kitalia!" he said as he put her down gently.

Ayame looked around in awe, there was so many people with different styles of clothing as if the entire town was in another nation. She didn't fail to notice how everyone had bright hair colors along with very distinct whisker marks on their cheeks. Before she could question anything, she felt Naruto's hand grabbing hers as he led the way into the town.

"Ayame there's something I have to explain about the town. I don't want you to panic but I will take you back to Konoha if you wish for it after I'm done." She nodded as he took a deep breath for his explanation. "After I finished my story, I mentioned my mind was a sewer until it turned into a landscape, this is that place. We're in my mind but everything we see, feel and taste will still affect us on the outside, but time is much faster in here." He finished but saw her expression. "I can take us back if you wish."

"No Naruto, it's alright it's just a lot to handle on one try but… I'll give the town a chance." She said happily, Naruto smiled as he led her to one of the many restaurants. Despite them their leader being trapped here. The foxes were happy to find a new home close to Kurama and rebuild what was lost in their original summoning realm.

The two enjoyed their meals, Ayame was surprised to see Naruto telling the truth when he said that they could taste food within the mindscape. Which is when he explained that Kurama explained that he had to have a better diet even if the ramen stand was the only place that wanted to serve him.

The two enjoyed their meal as well Naruto enjoyed showing Ayame around the town. The Italian style town was a lot to take in but it was fun for the simple ramen girl who found it exciting to enter a new world completely different from the elemental nations.

The most exciting part was when Naruto took her towards the entertainment district and brought her towards the music where couples would gather.

**(Battle Tendency OST – Italian Shiza Theme, kind of sounds romantic until you remember what happened to Caesar, so don't cry because of that last part)**

He took the girl's hand and placed his other hand on her side while she grabbed onto his arm. "May I have this dance?' he asked, "You may." She answered. After helping her out a bit, Naruto managed to help Ayame get used to the dancing and following the beat of the music. The two followed the beats with perfect time after a few tries and giggles but enjoyed the experience non the less.

The two stopped after the musicians took their break. Naruto decided to take Ayame towards the ocean right before ending their date. As they made it, Naruto turned to his beautiful date.

"How did you enjoy Kitalia Ayame-Chan?" he asked still feeling a bit nervous about how this date turned out.

"It was amazing Naruto! I never expected something like this. To be honest I only imagined a date like this to be something from my dreams from when I was little." She explained.

Naruto smirked, "Well I'm sorry you didn't have a handsome prince, but I hope I sufficed." He said receiving a chuckle.

"I think you were more than enough; I honestly didn't expect that little energetic goofball who wore orange to be so…" she didn't finish.

"Gentleman like? Stoic? Professional?... _romantic_?" he asked receiving a blush.

"Maybe…" she said sheepishly.

**(End of Song)**

"Well, what would make it romantic?" he asked slowly approaching her closer. "Flowers maybe?" he asked as GER appeared and created some flowers from the ground. Ayame blushed at the gesture as different flowers began to form around them. Naruto picket one up one of the black roses.

"I know this color is said to be ominous and dark when it means rebirth or a new beginning." He said as he placed it over Ayame's hand.

"Naruto-kun what are…" she didn't finish as GER formed soft vines around her arm and to turn the rose into a corsage.

"I hope you like Ayame-Chan. Whatever you take here materializes into reality." He said with a smile.

"I love it Naruto-kun, it's actually very beautiful. I had fun on this date, but I thinks it's time we get going." She said.

"Grab on." He said as he stuck out his hand. She took it and they took off unaware that Kurama was watching them from a distance since they arrived in Kitalia.

"You two would be so proud of your son, Minato you would be crying tears of joy while Kushina would be praising GioGIo while demanding grand babies." Kurama said to himself staring at the space where they left. "Maybe I we should summon the two of you soon. I can only imagine how those old bats will react when we can practically summon your souls whenever we're at full power." He finished.

_Reality, Ayame's house_

The two found themselves in the living room again and noticed the clock only moved about an hour forward. Naruto decided to quickly explain how his mind and reality have their own concept of time and how a day out here is almost a week in the mindscape which he uses for hamon training at night sometimes. Ayame felt confused but decided to ignore those weird facts, just like the one where her corsage did in fact materialize into the real world for some reason.

The two bid each other good bye after Ayame gave Naruto another kiss on the cheek.

The two went their separate ways thinking about the amazing night they just had.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Sorry if the date scenes seemed to fast or boring because of the poor detail. I was building this up to lead up to some more dramatic scenes and fights which I know some of you are secretly itching for. Until next time**

**ZA WARUDO!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Forgivness and Sparing

Chapter 8: Forgiveness and Sparring

The next morning Naruto found himself feeling energized and quite ecstatic, the young chunin grabbed new attire with vest, cooked himself a breakfast composed of toast with eggs and left towards hokage tower to begin his day.

As he made it past the secretary, he noticed Sarutobi packing his things as Tsunade was to be inaugurated in a couple days as the fifth hokage. He walked into the office to find his grandfather figure reading his smut while the clones did all the work, Jiriaya was peeping through the magic crystal ball thingy and Tsundae was sleeping on the couch. Naruto quickly cleared his throat grabbing the attention of the pervert and… his perverted student.

"Ahh, Naruto my boy, you must be here for your new ID and credentials." The old man said looking away from the book.

"And you two must be very brave considering you have anti pervert hating woman in the same room with you." He said and the two paled remembering Tsunade was only a couple feet away from castrating them both.

"Speaking of…" Jiraiya spoke up trying to rid his sudden fear, "She's been down lately kid. I think your little fight might have gotten through to her she's been depressed." Naruto sighed but continued listening. "I think she really feels bad and hasn't even remotely hit me as hard as she used whenever she's pissed, she's also been distant around the alcohol too." Naruto rubbed his temples, realizing this won't go away so he decided to go through with his one option.

"Well she wants to redeem herself, right?" they nodded, "I'll give her one chance, otherwise it's just shinobi to hokage from now on, understand." The two nodded and smile as they didn't like seeing this level of depression the blond sannin was in. He walked up to woman and used to GER to summon an orchid from the floor. Using his knowledge of plants, he pulled it up and blew it at her face, the petals that were blown dropped a special pollen that carefully woke her up.

Tsunade soon opened her eyes and was surprised with the sight of her godson. She quickly got up and lunged herself at him slowly letting her tears fall on his chest. Naruto kept his serious face as he saw this woman crying on him. The woman as too depressed and was sputtering apologies but was barely able to form complete sentences. Naruto sighed as he held her close and whispered in her ear.

"Listen Tsunade, we can talk about this tonight if you wish. Meet me in my apartment tonight, I can make dinner if you wish." Tsunade nodded but was still attached to the boy. "I'll forgive you this one time, but do not take my trust so lightly." He said and Tsunade nodded again before finally letting go of her godson.

"Jiji, you do you have my new ID?" he asked getting a raised eyebrow from the two sannin. Sarutobi smiled as he took the papers from the desk droor.

"Yes Naru- I mean I have them right here Giorno." He said catching his mistake as he was going to have to be used to using his real name. Naruto now legally named Giorno took his registration and new ID with license. Tsunade decided to speak up about her confusion.

"Why the name change? I thought Kushina already named you Giorno?" she asked but Jiraiya spoke up before Giorno did.

"Sensei had to hide his name since a lot of people spread word about the name of the 'honorable son' but clearly no one knew the kid they were abusing was the supposed dead child of their beloved Yondaime." He said still kicking himself for abandoning his student's child. "So in the end he had to take Kushina's name along with the other name Minato considered to give Girono here. So now Konoha will have to say goodbye to Naruto Uzumaki and hello to Giorno Giovanna." He finished with Tsunade nodding.

"Then again a lot of people saw my change in appearance, I doubt there are still some people who know." Girono added.

"Like my grandson Konohamaru and his two friends. Now that I think about, they've been actually trying to find you Giorno. Ever since the invasion ended, they can't find their elder brother figure." Sarutobi mentioned with Girono nodding.

"That explains why I haven't noticed any rocks shaped like squares. Are they still evading Ebisu?" Giorno asked hiding his deep secret about how much he hated the perverted excuse for a shinobi. He thinks just because he teaches Konohamaru, he thinks he outranks everyone. Believing learning a thousand jutsu is enough to become hokage, bah the idiot must have carried by his team and earned his promotion through bribery and those faulty policies set by the civilian council.

"I know what you're thinking Naruto but to be honest, we are understaff and most of the other qualifying shinobi are either to be busy or do not bother with teaching kids like Konohamaru. That and Anko would feed him to a snake, the only aspect I don't trust about her." Sarutobi said. "Then again I am considering having Ebisu revaluated along with several other shinobi such as Suzume who I've actually been reported several times that she's more concerned with teaching girls to be more lady like than to be warriors." He finished.

"Hmmph, if my great aunt Toka Senju was still alive she would have literally ripped a woman like that in half." Said Tsunade hating 'ladylike' shinobi as much as fangirls and Suzume was no exception. As for Toka, the woman was almost as dangerous Mito and even greater genjutsu specialist than Itachi and Kurenai combined and helped Mito develop the super strength Tsunade uses today.

"Yes, a woman to be feared before your time Tsunade, enough to have castrated Jiraiya the second she met him if the chance if ever happened." Said Sarutobi only have few memories of the woman when she died in the early years of the village.

"If that will be all, I'll take my leave now." Giorno said looking over the paperwork again.

"Yes, you are dismissed Giorno, I also recommend checking on Konohamaru before he starts throwing a fit." Sarutobi mentioned as GIorno bowed and left with his information.

_A little while later_

Giorno walked towards his favorite stand (no pun intended, which I should have said earlier), where his favorite person was but to his surprise. He saw a large rock shaped as a square right next to the stools. Konohamaru must have decided to search for him at Ichiraku's.

Giorno sighed and took his seat and saw Teuchi coming from the back, "Ahh Naruto here for your daily ramen?" GIorno smirked as Ayame didn't tell her father about his name change. He quickly took out his new ID.

"I guess Ayame-Chan didn't tell you, I actually took the name my parents wanted to give me. While I'm at it." Naruto turned toward the 'rock' "Konohamaru if you keep repeating your mistakes you and your friends are going to be bad shinobi like Ebisu." He said and before Konohamaru corps revealed themselves, GER quickly turned the 'rock' into a pigeon before the smoke bombs polluted ramen stand.

"What? How did you that? Better yet, why did old man Ichiraku call Naruto? You're not my Nii-san!" Konohamaru said with his sidekicks nodding in agreement.

Giorno chuckled along with Teuchi, "Let's see if you remember this." Giorno cleared his throat making it a bit higher towards his old voice, "I don't care if he's your grandmother, so believe it!" he said as punched him over the head. Udon and Moegi were shocked over their leader and friend being punched on the head while Konohamaru was shocked as that was first time he met Naruto and respected unlike Ebisu who was a tool.

Konohamru was shocked as he noticed the one blue eye and whisker marks, "WHAT?! NII-SAN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! WHERE'S YOUR ORANGE JUMPSUIT?!" he yelled frantically while Girono laughed again and offered the three a seat.

"I have a lot of explaining to do so you three. By the way, the sexy jutsu was just a cover a henge without using a henge, so Kono unless you want Moegi to send to the morgue, I don't recommend using it until I finish tweaking it for its real purpose." Giorno explained while Moegi herself suddenly gave Konohamaru a deadly glare when she heard the term sexy jutsu.

After 40 minutes later and several bowls of ramen, Giorno along with Teuchi explained the reason for his appearance along with his real name up to him dating Ayame to which Teuchi was still a bit uneasy about. However the trio felt both confused and amazed about Naruto's weird powers and how he had the memories of Dio, Jonathan and glimspses of Joseph's memories as the old man was almost absorbed by Dio.

"Wow Nii-san! Do you think can teach me anything?" he asked with stars in his eyes while Girono looked a bit uneasy until a memory from Jonathan Joestar invaded his mind. Giorno quickly remembered how Jonathan wasn't born with Hamon but it wasn't available to everyone like Speedwagon. However, he also had a bit of memories from Joseph since Dio attempted to absorb his life right before Jotaro finished him off. Joseph's father never developed Hamon, but he did along with his very own version a stand closely simiar to Jonathan's, hence where Giorno named the purple stand he uses to conduct Hamon with.

"Well Kono, I can't help you get a stand." The three looked down at this, "But from the memories I absorbed, I think there is a chance I can pass Hamon although it can't pass down to everyone." He finished while the three glimmered with hope. Suddenly it all stopped when Ebisu showed up to the stand.

"Honorable grandson, I've finally found you. You shouldn't be hanging around where that ruffian Naruto associates himself with." Before anyone could retort Giorno spoke up.

"So, you must be the elite jounin who relies on knowledge then skill. The god of speaking no talking. The artist behind boasting. The man who believes he knows a thousand jutsu but very likely performs less than ten!" he said as he slammed the money for all the bowls on the counter… with tip!

Ebisu narrowed his eyes, "And who might you be? Thinking you are so great you speak ill of me." He said already hating this stranger with the braid.

"I am the one who graduated from the academy six months ago, defeated a crazed jinchuruki in his lower bijuu state and became the only genin from this village to be promoted to chunin during the exams after Orochimaru was forced to retreat." He said with no sign of arrogance but in a truthful tone.

"I asked who you were not for a resume!" Ebisu shouted getting snickers from Konohamaru and his friends.

"I am Giorno Giovanna." He said as he began to walk away while Ebisu began to grit his teeth.

"If you think you are so great, then I challenge you to a spar." Ebisu said with a smirk thinking this was going to be an easy victory.

"A rookie chunin who defeated a bijuufied jinchuruki vs a jounin who's best technique is the clone justu? Why should I waste my time?" he asked receiving oohs from the konohamaru corps.

"Training ground 6 in one hour!" Ebisu said in a huff, while Giorno sighed.

"Do you three want to watch?" the three nodded, "Well I have a few errands to run, tell Ayame-Chan I said hi for me oji-san." He said as he walked away Meanwhile the trio decided to spread the word among their classmates along with any ninja who were eavesdropping. Soon the trio gathered a large number of academy students with a few shinobi such as Iruka and Suzume who had their days off from the academy and wanted to see this mysterious chunin who bested Suna's jinchuruki.

An hour later Giorno soon found a large crowd along with Ebisu who was smirking.

'Good a crowd is here to witness I, an elite, teacher of the honorable grandson defeats this upstart who got lucky and got promoted.' Thought Ebisu.

'So, some rookie challenged Ebisu eh? He may not look like it, but Ebisu is an elite. Why else would the hokage choose him to teach his grandson?' thought Suzume.

'Wait, if this kid claimed to have graudated from six months ago that would likely mean he was in my class since only 9 of the 18 total graduates made it to the chunin exams and those 9 were my students. Only 3 of them made it to the finals, so who this this guy?' contemplated Iruka.

'Didn't I run into that guy while I was walking with Sasuke and Sakura to the hokage's office? It may not look like it but he's definetly stronger than Ebisu. Then again Ebisu only got promoted through the council's change in policy.' Thought Kakashi who decide to extend his tardiness to train Sasuke and Sakura by watching this fight he heard about.

'Kick his ass nii-san!' Thought the konohamaru corps.

Soon Ebisu stepped up, "Since this crowd is here it would only make since that we have our own proctor. Iruka would you like to volunteer?" he asked the scarred chunin.

"Huh, ok I guess." Iruka said as he reluctantly as he stepped forward. "So standard rules, no restrictions or killing blows. The match is over when I say it's over or if one of you is knocked out, understand?" both nodded "Hajime!" he said as both took their stances.

**(Golden Wind OST – Giorno's Theme)**

Ebisu went through several handsigns, **"Ninja Art: Clone Jutsu" **he shouted and suddenly most of the shinobi face faulted on the pathetic technique as Ebisu and his clones began to toss shuriken at Giorno only for the boy side step away and create several shadow clones without hand seals.

Ebisu smirked thinking about the time Naruto attempted this and quickly tried to dispel them only for the jounin to completely miss as each clone dodged each bladed weapon at the last second and began to get closer to the jounin.

Ebisu went through several more handsigns, **"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu"** he shouted but all the clones jumped away and attacked Ebisu from all directions barely giving time for the experienced jounin to block or fight back. Soon he began to get overwhelmed by the clones as Giorno kept summoning more as he slowly approached Ebisu.

The man in question soon found himself being brutalized by over two dozen clones. Soon they all dispelled giving Ebisu time to recover only to find Giorno standing over him. The boy in question soon started getting into a brawler like stance and began to attack the sunglasses wearing jounin with enough strength and momentum for the man to feel his arms starting to break as his blocks became ineffective against Girono's barrage of attacks.

Ebisu was battered and a bit bloody but refused to give up only for GIorno to speak up, "This got boring quickly, clearly I was wrong, you only know less than five jutsu yet you claim a thousand is needed to reach the title of hokage. Clearly you were never meant to instruct." He said shocking the other academy instructors.

"Brat what would you know, Ebisu is a jounin elite!" Suzume spoke up.

"It's admirable for you to defend your lover." Ebisu and Suzume blushed at that, "But clearly an elite should have handled a few clones and my poor taijutsu that my own sensei neglected to play favorites." He said.

'Sound like a dick, I bet his sensie is like Asuma. That bastard is lazy but he got with a hot lady like Kurenai.' Thought Kakashi watching the match intently.

"Time to finish this." Giorno said, as he tilted his and pulled on the heart shape on his outfit after unzipping his chunin jacket. Soon everyone was stunned as Ebisu suddenly got hit multiple times by an invisible force and was sent back skidding several feet back. Even with Kakashi's Sharingan, no one was sure what just defeated Ebisu.

Giorno looked up to Iruka who was still stunned call the match." He said plainly, Iruka looked at Ebisu's battered formed and nodded in agreement.

"Winner… what was your name?" he asked feeling sheepish since no one but Ebisu and Konohamaru and his friends knew his name.

"Giorno Giovanna." He answered.

"Right, winner chunin Giorno Giovanna winner by knockout!" he said hearing a round of applause.

**(End of Song)**

Konohamaru and his friends followed Giorno asking him hundreds of questions about their training. Giorno was happy to explain since he felt the same when his own parents trained him and learned about his own bloodline. Konohamaru groaned about not seeing the fight since he was stuck in the academy before the attack.

Meanwhile Kakashi was actually entertained that some rookie chunin destroyed Ebisu with little effort. Then he looked at his watch, 'Time to see my two cute little genin.' He thought to himself.

The scarecrow quickly made it to be quickly greeted by Sakura, 'YOUR LATE!" she screamed, "Well I was on my way here until I heard about a spar got himself into…" "LIAR" she interrupted but Kakashi sighed.

"No Sakura this one actually is the truth." He said shocking the duo, "You see I heard Ebisu got called out by that same oddly dressed chunin we bumped into a few days ago. This guy performed the shadow clone jutsu without hand seals and managed to overwhelm before being finished off by some invisible force." He finished shocking the two but intriguing Sasuke.

"So, what was this invisible force?" the Uchiha asked wondering if his sensei copied so he could learn it.

"Honestly… I don't know. I moved my headband and only saw Ebisu reacting as if he was being hit with a thousand punches a second. The attack wasn't fake considering the jounin actually took physical damage before blacking out." He explained leaving a confused Sakura and as for Sasuke, he would try to find a way to steal that chunin's techniques.

A few minutes later by one of the lakes, Konohamaru and his friends were all gripping their chests as Naruto hit them with his pinky exactly like Zippeli did with Jonathan. At first he felt concerned but noticed Udon was the first one of the three to stand up soon to be followed by the other two.

"Damn it, why did you hit us Nii-san!?" shouted Konohamaru while Giorno in question was rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Well that's how Zeppeli did it with Jonathan and Speedwagon. But to test it out we're going have to walk onto the lake, but not the same way as the chakra exercise since Hamon cancel most chakra-based attacks." He said winning them back.

"Now for the next part, I have to see if the Hamon conducted its way into your body." He said as he walked onto the water and began his breathing exercises and created a floral pattern, "My pattern is custom through some secret years of practice, however for you three, it will just appear as ripples. Now come into the water." He said and the three nodded before taking off their sandals and joined him in the water.

"Now this is the important part, you have to control your breathing, we will work on power and focus next time. Breathing is carefully is required not rapid breaths or faint breathing. Understand?" he asked receiving nods.

After nearly an hour, the three slowly created their ripples and attempted water walking with Hamon only for Giorno to remind them it took him several years to perfect Hamon walking on water. At least they were glad their older brother figure could teach them something outside the Shinobi books. As for Giorno, he was happy the Hamon transfer was a success.

Next came practicing a little bit of control before dismissing them. Since he thought making them climb a greasy pit was dangerous and unrealistic for their situation, he attempted the water in a cup exercise. The three would each have a cup of water and would have to hold it upside down without letting it spill using Hamon. The exercise was grueling but did show some improvement over time, surprisingly Moegi of all people had developed control faster than the other causing them to groan. Yet again Giorno found himself explaining that chakra and chakra control were completely irrelevant in this exercise while Moegi kept her victory smile.

At the end of the day, Giorno found himself dismissing his unofficial students. "You all did great today, Moegi you should great control but don't be arrogant unless you want to end up like Neji did. Udon just practice your breathing and keep a clear mind, there's a power and there's knowing how to use power. Konohamaru you need a little more physical practice whereas your breathing is still good but getting excited takes away focus on your energy." All three nodded and said their goodbyes as Giorno smiled and left towards his apartment.

**In another dimension**

6 years after the fox attacked, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is seen in the forest of death squirming as a glowing energy fills his body. After a few minutes he begins to start laughing manaically has his crimson hair begins to turn black. Soon the boy's body grows and ages 5 years along with developing into a muscular yet slim body. The energy begins to flare and soon shinobi are seen heading towards the energy source. Soon they hear a loud booming voice.

"**THE WORLD!"**

Soon everyone collapses as they felt some strange source of power. Soon the hokage came forward with Jiraiya of the sannin in tow. What they came across was shocking.

"Naruto is that you?" the hokage asked feeling concerned for… his son.

**(Battle Tendency OST – Pillar Men Awaken)**

Naruto turned as he counted the amount of time his power lasted for, "Ahh the sperm donor, the self previlidged pervert and the stooges. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked in new voice.

Before anyone spoke up, the now 11-year-old raised his hand to silence them while maintaining his smile.

"A child born within the leaves of fire, given the strengths and knowledge of two great powers, one of luck and one of pluck. The child face advercity and continues in defiance for the sake of their own goal. Only slowly being stopped by fools who believe in old words turned lies and deny the future. The one who will decide fate when either born with love or with hate." He said.

Jiraiya was confused as it sounded like a bastardized version of the prophecy. Before he spoke up, Fukusaku and Shima appeared in front of the Shinobi.

"Jiraiya-Chan, Minato-Chan! The great Toad Sage has spoken again about the prophecy! He needs to see you…" Fukusaku didn't finish as he along with his wife staired at Naruto's new physique.

"By Kami's name… it's already happened!" Fukusaku said making Naruto smirk more while the other leaf shinobi looked at the miniature toad in confusion.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9 - Birthday

**Chapter 9: Birthday**

1 month later, Giorno Giovanna, our blond hero slash jinchuruki slash stand user slash future hokage slash blonde missing the signature hair curls to finish the look slash kid with two different eye colors slash-

"Oh my god will you shut up already! I come back from snow country and I put up with an annoying author who's low on ideas?" said Giorno to know one in particular while everyone looked at him like he as crazy…

Probably because he's a dick to professional writers.

"No, I put up with Doto, you didn't feel like writing that part out. It's going to be the same with Haruna and Toki. They're going to act like bitches, act out like Inari did back in Wave and suddenly I inspire them to be better people and suddenly they make their individual countries prosper under their rule!" Explained Giorno.

Geez you would think this guy would be stressed or something. If he read the title maybe he would be less cranky.

"Umm, GioGio-Kun who are you talking to?" Ayame asked feeling concerned for her new boyfriend's sanity. She may have developed strong feelings for the younger boy but knowing the strange things caused by the fox sealed within him would make anyone either insane or eccentric in a way.

"Sorry Ayame-Chan, I just didn't feel like doing the whole Land of Snow story in this chapter." He said getting a questioning eyebrow from his girlfriend, "Never mind sweetheart." He said as he dug into his bowl of ramen.

Over the past month, Giorno has been hanging around his friends and family figures. He would occasionally start the day off with some morning exercises along with Jiraiya who occasionally spend time watching the godson he neglected and attempt to help him develop his skills further whenever he was in the village. Jiraiya also got the chance to meet the old persona Giorno used to keep up the façade.

_Flashback 1 week ago_

"_Are you sure you want to see my old self godfather? I showed Tsunade oba-chan this persona and she got on her knees begging me to take it away." Giorno stated as he repaired his clothes after a day of training._

"_I heard sensei's description from the reports, I'm sure you weren't that bad." Jiraiya responded not realizing he was going to regret this. Regardless Giorno created a clone and gave Kurama the signal to use the genjutsu on the clone._

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki and someday I'll be hokage, believe it!" the clone said using the 'Naruto' façade._

"_I see he has some of your mother's personality." Jiraiya observed._

"_My likes are ramen, training and learning new jutsus. My dislikes are the 3 minutes it takes to cook it and…" the clone was interrupted._

"_Can I please kill it now." Stated a very annoyed Giorno with shadows covering his eyes._

"_I'll give him a chance, let him finish." Jiraiya retorted._

_For the next few minutes were agonizing as the clone showed off his attitude from recreating events that Giorno already lived through up to the end of the chunin exams. Despite the clone being kind and caring. He was too idiotic and rather dense but still had potential… however even saying that Jiraiya was annoyed of the clone's antics._

"_Please kill him." The toad sage said trying calm his headache. Giorno nodded and destroyed the clone with GER despite hearing the clone's terrified screams._

_End of flashback_

Giorno eventually got some training in with the sannin whenever he was around, Tsunade was also willing to help whenever she had days off from the hospital or duties as hokage. Mostly with endurance and athletic training since he had no interest in medicine and Hamon pretty much made her super strength redundant whenever the two sparred. However, the young chunin had yet to spar with Jiraiya since the pervert was the only member of the legendary sannin that he hasn't fought.

Speaking of sannin, Tsunade was eventually forgiven around the same time she was inaugurated as hokage and slowly did her best to maintain the relationship. Giorno got used to the blond sannin and eventually became a shoulder for the woman to rest her head on whenever she was stressed or felt depressed. Giorno would always be there to support her and in turn Tsunade slowly developed flashbacks of Nawaki and Dan whenever she saw Giorno.

Next were the Konohamaru corps, the trio would bug Giorno for more training whenever they had the day off from the academy. Naturally Giorno decided to test them anyways and continue to teach them through what Loggs and Mishena taught Joseph since Jonathan only knew Zeppeli for a couple of days before his death. Naturally the trio managed to survive and developed a better control of Hamon in which they've secretly used behind Iruka's back to mess with him along with their training. Especially after they saw Giorno launch a noodle from a fork when he filled the utensil with Hamon.

Finally, there was Ayame Ichiraku, the one girl who made him feel genuinely happy since his childhood beside Hiruzen and Iruka. Deep down Kurama would tease his container about how he developed a secret crush on the ramen girl before he even met Sakura but then again that crush only lasted a year since he had no real concept of love or attraction until Dio drilled some books smarts since he didn't want his successor to be a moron. Only then did he develop some intelligence and saw the pink haired as nothing but a rusty bear trap that chased after anything that annoyed it.

Ayame was also rather serious but whenever she got frustrated with GIorno, a good glare or slight reprimand would be enough where as she was also forgiving and much more patient. Then came the days after when he made peace with Kurama and would occasionally summon his parents who would tell him about their younger years along with stories of a certain little girl who looked up to Kushina. Only then did Giorno start interacting with Ayame more and developed some form of affection for her even when it started off with him calling her his elder sister.

Now here was with his first official girlfriend eating his favorite meal.

"Umm Giorno-Kun, isn't tomorrow October 10th? Ayame asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, but Oba-chan wouldn't get off of my back until I moved into the Senju compound with her. At least now those idiots will only be destroying a vacant apartment and even if they did know about me moving. I'm pretty sure it's a felony to damage property of the hokage." He explained.

"No GioGio, I was asking because it was your birthday. Don't you have any plans?" Ayame asked.

Giorno started remembering about that fact and completely forgot about the surprise he was going to give everyone that mattered to him that wasn't busy. Iruka was out in a scouting mission but left him an early gift which was a nice watch he took with before the villagers destroyed it like they did the last one. Teams 8 and 10 and Guy's team were also out of the village but Hinata, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji all left him some small gifts or birthday cards before leaving as they were the few that actually cared. Meanwhile everyone else was in the village and he is hoping to gather them for their own surprise while Kurama wraps up with the last-minute adjustments.

"Actually, now that you reminded me Ayame-Chan, I was hoping to gather a few people at Oba-chan's compound for something special this year. I think you and certain pair might be exciting to see the guests of honor Ayame-chan." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, and who would that be?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll have to wait until we get there." He said, "Bring your father, I think Teuchi will also be shocked by their appearance." He finished leaving the mystery at that and left after paying for his meal.

Later that day, Giorno left to gather the few people that mattered to him in the village. Starting with Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune, then carefully teleporting in front of the perverted toad sage who was peeking again, after that he would let his grandfather figure know who was delighted at seeing GIorno shock the other guests with his real age considering most people didn't know since he didn't pass the academy the first time by Hiruzen always knew the truth about his age.

_The next night, Senju compounds_

Giorno had gotten dressed up while preparing for the guest arrival and making sure Kurama was finishing up on his part. The young chunin wore a black suit with a white buttoned shirt along with an orange tie to show off his maturity.

'You ready are on your part Kurama Oji-san?' Giorno asked through his mental link with the fox.

'**Yes Naru- I mean Giorno, it's going to take me a while to get used to the name change.' **Responded the fox.

'It's already been a month.' He retorded.

'**Well you don't bother me with anything like Kushina always did and there's the fact I have a town in here, so I'm not really bored enough to go through your vision, so I haven't bothered remembering.' **The fox explained.

Giorno sighed, 'Ok just make sure they're both ready by the time everyone gets here.' He said as he cut off the mental link. Giorno looked over his attire one more time before heading out of his room that Tsunade gave him when he moved in. 'Show time' he thought as he meets up with everyone at the living room.

Giorno sled down the stairway handles and jumped off as he made it to the living room. By the time he was there he saw Hiruzen not wearing his hokage robes with Konohamaru beside him along with Tsunade and Shizune who were also dressed up for the occasion in their yukatas. Jiraiya also came in through the window wearing one of the fancy suits Giorno gave him.

"Jiraiya… w-where d-did you get that outfit." Asked Tsunade who slowly developed a small blush only Giorno noticed.

"Well princess, our godson was so nice, he had this custom made for me when I so I can take a pretty lady out on the town one of these days." He said with a genuine smile and not the usual perverted grin.

Giorno chuckled at the interaction and answered the door the moment he heard a knock at the door, "I'll get the door." He said before anyone had a chance to speak up. As he opened the door, he saw Teuchi wearing one the custom suits along with Ayame who was wearing a one strap midnight blue dress that covered enough of her body to keep Jiraiya from pulling out his notebook along with her hair being tied into a bun the way she had it during their first date.

Giorno greeted Teuchi with a handshake and gave Ayame a kiss on the hand as he led her into the mansion.

"Alright is everyone here?" he asked.

"Everyone but your dolphin friend." Jiraiya spoke up.

"Iruka-sensei is still out of the village… now that I think I about I don't think he's I've meet up with him since the preliminaries." Giorno responded. "Now if there aren't any questions, I need everyone to place their hand on me." Everyone but Ayame looked at him weird.

"Giorno-Kun I don't think they'll understand what you're doing." Ayame spoke up confusing everyone further.

"Umm Giorno, what is she talking about and why do you want everyone to touch you?" Tsunade asked expecting her godson's phrase to come out of Jiraiya.

"Oba-chan trust me, there's something you really want to see and only I can take you there for the celebration." Giorno answered. "Just do it, it's not as if I will I suddenly explode." After a few minutes everyone placed a hand on Naruto except Ayame who grabbed his arm like she did last time.

"Hold on tight… I also recommend closing your eyes to avoid being blinded." He said quickly and suddenly the room appeared as if it were glowing to all the guests.

Suddenly after a few seconds, the blind light went away, and they all stared at the bright moon hovering over the ocean.

"Um… Giorno-Nii, what is this place?" asked Konohamaru as he pointed behind the group towards the town. The group turned and were shocked by the fact there was a town only a few hundred meters away.

"Naruto… where are we?" asked Hiruzen feeling concern that Naruto sent them far from Konoha.

"Well to be Frank… my seal." He said shocking most of the group.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm going deaf, where are we?" Jiraiya asked feeling concern about what Giorno did.

"Well we call it Kitalia after the landscape had grown and Kurama stopped acting like a little prick." He said confusing them more.

"Kurama?" Jiraiya asked still filled with concern.

"The nine tailed fox." He said only to be grabbed by the shirt Hiruzen.

"Giorno! Where is the fox?" he asked frantically while Konohamaru was oblivious since he was never told the truth about what happened to fox and was given the same story by his grandfather.

Giorno looked at him blankly and pointed away from him, "In that cottage." Hiruzen turned and noticed the cottage not so far away across from a graveyard with several large statues.

"Giorno aren't you concerned that he could be trying to control you while you remain oblivious!" Shouted Tsunade.

"What makes you think Kurama is a he?" Giorno asked getting a blush from Tsunade and the men.

"Giorno are you telling me… the fox is a woman?" Tsunade asked feeling self-conscious about what she just said.

"No but I just wanted to see your reaction. However, the second, seven and I think five tails was rumored to be a woman but Kurama doesn't like talking about them since he never really got along with most of his siblings." He said while the older woman looked at him as if he was a small child telling a story.

Before she spoke up, she heard a loud voice spoke up behind her, **"Thunder split attack!" **Tsunade turned to see a figure slowly trying to drop kick her only for Jiraiya to block the attack. 'Why does that attack sound familiar?' he thought and suddenly his arms are forced open by the figures legs, "No fighter has ever escaped this attack!" the figure shouted until Jiraiya suddenly headbutted the attacker and forced him into the ground. 'The one time I don't have my headband' he thought as he rubbed his forehead.

"I expected an absent-minded stunt like that from okaa-san, not from the self-proclaimed greatest hokage." Giorno spoke up. "Is she going to do the same thing or is it just you otou-san?"

Jiraiya was about to speak up until the figure spoke up, "Leave it to Jiriaya sensei to ruin my first taijutsu technique again." He said as he walked up to the light and revealed himself.

"Giorno what kind of genjutsu is this?" Hiruzen spoke up.

"It's not, that's Minato Namikaze, the one who sealed Kurama into me after he escaped Kushina Uzumaki. Saving the village but accidentally leaving the hate to fall back on me." He said slowly looking down until Ayame wrapped her arms behind him. "Thank you, Ayame-chan." He said smiling.

"No, no way is this Minato, it can't be he died after sealing the fox when Kushina got pierced hanging on to you for dear life." Jiraiya said in denial but Minato approached his sensei and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jiraiya sensei, is it really too hard to believe? I really am I here!" he said but Jiraiya scoffed at him.

"If your Minato and not an illusion then prove it. Say something Giorno and the fox wouldn't know. I want the truth!" he said leaving Minato to sigh even though he already prepared the one thing that he knew about Jiraiya.

"Well sensei, this is the one thing you told me on the day of my wedding with Kushina-Chan." He said getting raised eyebrows. "When I was getting in my formal Kimono, you told me about how you were proud that I found love and sad at the same time." He took a deep breath. "You told me about how you chased after Tsunade after so many years. Trying your hardest which lead to your depression and using your perverseness as a medium to not think about it. You stopped caring about the fact Hiruzen ignored you for Orochimaru but couldn't handle Tsunade ignoring or even scolding you all the time even when you were trying your hardest to be a genuine gentleman." He explained.

Hiruzen looked down remembering all the time Jiraiya came up to him to asking for assistance but turning him away for the traitorous student of his. Tsunade started thinking about what Minato was saying, but she had Dan and her own duties. No matter how far, how strong or how much good Jiraiya did in his life, the two would ignore him and treat him as he were a skin disease.

"You always mentioned how you would challenge Orochimaru and start winning most of your spars against him. Just passing Tsunade alone felt like an achievement because you wanted her to acknowledge you but all she did was scold you for making the snake bastard fume at your improvement. Even after that, when Dan was around you respected her space and left her alone but years later, she clung onto his along with Nawaki's deaths as an excuse to avoid interacting with others. Even with your eccentric personality, you tried to be a shoulder she could lean on, but she pushed you away. Then there were the confessions and gifts, at first being gentle declines to the point where she actually destroyed those gifts in front of you." He continued.

Tsunade was starting to tear up, 'Am I really that shallow?' she thought to herself. She reflected on how many times she thought Jiraiya would annoy the group, especially her, whenever he would try to show off or attempt to display advancement. Even when he was the first one to earn a summoning contract and the only one to achieve a form of sage mode, she just looked at him with disgust. He was the strongest of the sannin and she treated him a like a mosquito.

"So that's why you were proud, because you had your own legacy that surpassed you in things you couldn't achieve and that's why I always looked up to you as father. I had no one growing up in an orphanage after my parents died. You were the only one who encourage me and do you best to see me do better." Minato finished his explanation with a tear falling and suddenly he was being embraced by Jiraiya.

The two stood their embracing in their familial hug. Giorno smiled seeing his father and his father's teacher reunite after a decade and a half. Then he turned to see Tsunade looking depressed, likely reflecting on what Minato said about Jiraiya true feelings. He smiled again as he saw someone else approach them.

"Something on your mind baa-chan?" spoke the figure startling Tsunade who was in deep thought. "I'm assuming Minato-Kun explained everything." Continued the figure revealing herself in under the moonlight.

Tsunade broke down into tears and rushed the figure in an embrace, "Kushina! Is that you musume?" she asked receiving a smile and nod. Tsunade quietly sobbed after being reunited with her daughter figure. Kushina soon turned her head and noticed Giorno without his disguise.

"Um… Sochi why did you remove your genjutsu? Better yet who is that girl on your arm?" she asked as she removed herself from Tsunade who carefully composed herself.

"Okaa-san I think you already know who this." He said as he put his arm around Ayame's shoulder. "This is my girlfriend Ayame Ichiraku." He said proudly with the older girl blushing at his statement all while Kushina came close and stared at Ayame's blushing face. Meanwhile no one has noticed that fact that Teuchi passed out from shock.

"No, she isn't." she said as she looked at the ramen chef, "Ayame Ichiraku is a cute little girl who makes ramen and promised to be my daughter in law." She said making Ayame turn into a shade darker than her own hair.

"Kushina-Nee your embarrassing me!" Ayame responded only to receive a laugh from the older woman.

"Relax Ayame-chan, I'm only teasing. Look at you though, how old are you? 10? 11? 12?" she asked trying to tease the girl more.

"I'm almost 21 Kushina-Nee!" she said getting annoyed of her sister figure's antics.

"21? Well that makes you almost 4 years older than Naru-chan…" she didn't finish as Giorno spoke up.

"I revealed my name already. Sarutobi Jiji went ahead and changed it before Tsunade oba-chan became hokage." He said confusing his parents.

"Tsunade is hokage?" Minato asked, 'I hope Hashirama-sama doesn't freak out.' He thought.

_Meanwhile in heaven_

A loud gong noise is heard and everyone including kami himself sees Hashirama looking down with a shadow covering his eyes.

"Why do I feel like I will know something disappointing just happened?" the founder of Konoha asked himself.

_Back in Kitalia_

"She was the only person who could be respected enough to take the role and met Giorno… who in turned refused and insulted him to the point where she was almost hospitalized." Hiruzen explained remembering that long talk and hilarious moment when that mysterious gong went off. "By the way, I believe he may be related to Hashirama sensie." He mentioned shocking the crowd.

"Jiji who's your sensie?" Konohamaru asked speaking up for the first time since they arrived.

Hiruzen chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair, "Besides Tobirama, I was trained by Hashirama and he was the first hokage who also built the village with his mokuton." The old man explained leaving a curious looking Konohamaru staring at his brother figure. "For example, he has his personality. Ayame tell him something disappointing." He asked the girl.

Ayame took a minute to think and smiled at her idea, "GioGio-Kun I just remembered, we're changing the menu entirely next week." She said receiving a shocked look from her boyfriend. "Starting next week, we'll be a Tsukumen stand!" she said proudly only to hear that same gong from before with shadows covering his eyes.

"Did I do something to anger you Ayame-chan?" he asked making the girl laugh while making everyone else self-drop. 'Well he has Jiji's personality alright." Tsunade thought remembering the first time she saw her grandfather do that.

_Flashback Tsunade age 5_

"_Tsunade come her for a second." Hashirama asked the little girl who did as instructed._

_The god of shinobi picked her up and showed her the village through the window and went over the story of him becoming hokage and building the village under his beliefs._

"_So Tsu-chan do you want to become hokage someday?" he asked the cute little girl._

"_Nope, too hard and too boring Jiji." She said hearing a loud gong out of nowhere with her grandfather trying to mask his disappointment._

"_First my son, now my granddaughter. well… Maybe Nawaki will want to be hokage." He said leaving a confused Tsunade staring at him._

_End Flashback_

Then Hiruzen took out three shuriken, "Tsunade, I recommend you pay attention closely to this one." He said as he tossed several shuriken at Ayame who didn't notice the incoming projectiles. The next thing anyone knew was GER spawned and was a second away from grabbing the shuriken only for a large wooden pillar to get in the way.

"I recommend you refrain from attacking Ayame-Chan." Said Giorno in an icy voice. Hiruzen waved it off while his parents and Tsunade were shocked by the turn of events. "As for this, I think you should consult Kurama oji-san." He said, eventually Ayame woke up her father who saw Kushina and passed out the second she attempted to order ramen. Kushina pouted as Giorno was forced to wake Teuchi up again.

Now the group heads towards Kurama's cottage to celebrate his birthday.

_Meanwhile in the other dimension_

13 years after the fox attack

_A child born within the leaves of fire, given the strengths and knowledge of two great powers, one of luck and one of pluck. The child will face adversity and continues in defiance for the sake of their own goal. Only slowly being stopped by fools who believe in old words turned lies and deny the future. The one who will decide fate when either born with love or with hate._

These words were what clouded the fourth hokage's thoughts, it was only six years ago did his son suddenly transform and spoke the same words as Gamamaru the great toad elder. Soon Minato put the thought away along with Jiraiya but years later, his memory of his eldest resurfaced and he remembered the sudden transformation and decided to look for him. Only to find an empty room, as if it was installed years ago but never used.

Kushina reacted the worst and broke down in tears at the sight of the room. By the time anyone caught a glimpse of him, he would be tailed but suddenly disappear without trace. As if he had the hirashin but it wouldn't trigger a yellow flash and there was no sign of him using any jutsu when he disappeared. No one could ever catch up to him let alone grab his attention, that was until the academy came and did he learn that he graduated early and changed his name without Minato's knowledge.

What shocked him the most was the reports he had heard. Rock Lee, a genin with potential in taijutsu was cured of his genetic illness that prevented him from molding chakra and has the potential to rival Kakashi within a few years while also surpassing Might Guy in taijutsu. Sasuke Uchiha, born with use of his legs and bound to a wheelchair leaving his younger sister, Sayuri, to take the matnle of of clan heir until the boy's legs somehow gained mobility along with an increase in his chakra reserves. Finally, was the kicker, the demon Ido which was sealed within Yakumo Kurama, the sole survivor of her clan just… died. The spirit of a demon was just ripped out of her and perished in front of her after being turned into ice and crushed while surrounded by foreign sources of energy.

All of this was started by a young man name… Neo Brando who claimed he was the adopted son of a dead man named Dio.

Minato eventually tried to confront the man but claimed all the issues belong to their respective clan or shinobi's privacy. After a long debate, Minato surrounded and attempted to gain information about the young man through Yakumo, Lee and the Uchiha clan explained their new situations only give no information on their part.

Now there was a report that on his mission to Wave, he singlehandedly killed Zabuza Mamochi of the seven swordsmen of the mist along with his servant. Soon Neo had also killed Gato who practically held Wave hostage. However, the story of what caused his death was rather terrifying.

This genin… he charged at Gato's horde and what Kakashi reported was disturbing. In a blink of an eye, Neo Brando held Gato by the neck while his horde of mercanaries were either physically crushed or smashed as ice formed around them. Needless to say, the man begged for his life only to be fed to the angry inhabitants of Wave. Neo was thanked for the good work and thus the mission ended after the bridge was finished.

Now here Minato was, in the chunin exam prelimenaries explaining the purpose of exams while secretly gazing at Neo who looked around the room looking blood thirsty. What he couldn't make out were the words he was saying to himself while looking around.

With Neo Brando, he looked over the competition. He saw the bun haired girl, "Useless" he said.

The two hyugas, "Useless"

The suna boy wearing makeup "Useless"

Then his eyes turned to the red headed jinchuruki, "He will be opponent, or else I won't be satisfied." He said to himself.

Thus, the chunin exmas continued in this world.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Chapter 10 - Party Crashers

**Chapter 10: Party Crashers**

Giorno Giovanna was enjoying himself, after preventing a few heart attacks and a scuffle by introducing Kurama who was attacked for being the nine tailed fox. Luckily the scuffle ended when the Giovanna family settled everyone down and explained his story after Giorno found his way into the seal. Everyone settled down and celebrated Giorno's special day.

Kurama surprised everyone but Giorno with his baking skills by presenting a large layered cake with different flavors under each layer leaving everyone with the excitement of venturing to find what flavor they enjoyed the most.

Minato gave his son some copies of his lost notes on fuinjutsu, Kushina did the same while leaving him notes of kinjutsu. Jiraiya gave him a copy of his first book who quickly explained that it wasn't porn before Tsunade could bash his head into the dining table. The book was titled, "The tale of a gutsy ninja" the story that inspired Giorno's other name that his parents considered before his birth. Sadly, the book failed and Jiraiya was left making money of writing porn for most of his life.

Tsunade gave her necklace to Giorno saying that he's the only reason she brought hope back to her and in return Giorno, would promise to keep that faith strong for the rest of his days. Shizune gave him some senbon for along with a book on poisons. Teuchi gave a book to help improve his skills which Kurama agreed would help since Giorno is only a novice. Hiruzen gave Naruto some of his old scrolls he used for his training regimen during his days as a genin. Konohamaru gave Giorno a photo of him back in his days as Naruto along with the Konohamaru corps where they were all positioned as if they were a genin team.

As for Ayame, the young girl actually wanted to make this private and with everyone else's permission she led Giorno somewhere more secluded outside of the cottage. The two eventually found themselves close towards the ocean barely out sight of anyone at the cottage.

"Giorno, I actually had my gift put into a sealing scroll when I got your gift. I had it done as a favor of one tou-san's shinobi friends since I can't mold chakra." She said as she revealed a sealing scroll, "I hope you like it." She said with a somewhat nervous smile.

Giorno took the scroll and unsealed it to find a small box, as he opened it he smiled, "You know the rings I'll be giving you will be much more expensive and higher grade." He said teasing the girl as removed the object from inside the box. Two promise rings, not too expensive nor cheap, champagne colored rings one with his initials and one with Ayame's. "They are lovely regardless Ayame-chan, I'll remember to put mine on the right to not give people the wrong idea." He said looking at the smiling girl, "Would you like me to put your ring on your finger?"

Ayame blushed but nodded anyways, Giorno smiled as he slowly put the ring on her hand and kissed it when he finished.

At the same time at the cottage, Kurama was serving everyone his fine pastries until he paused for a moment and slowly growled out the window as his fangs became noticeable and his whiskers became blacker and more defined. Minato and Kushina only had one thing to worry about as the three left the cottage leaving the rest of the party goers wondering what was going on to get them worked up.

Meanwhile with Giorno and Ayame, the two were looking at each other very closely, "One month, how fast right?" Giorno asked.

"It feels unbelievable, the energetic boy I saw as my little brother grew up in the span of a few days and became a more caring and generous man. Along with being my boyfriend." She said the last part suppressing a blush.

"So Ayame-chan? What do you think about us? How do you feel about how we are now?" he asked masking the sweat.

"Well, with how fast everything has been. It was strange at first, but I've felt like I've grown closer to you GioGio. Every time we are together, my heart beats faster, it's like you unlocking the real you have made me excited. Excited for something new to enter my life and not the same bland world as I saw it. The real you, it's like you always no how make me feel happy."

Ayame took a deep breath and decided to continue while Giorno listened, "Here I am rambling being unsure how to describe this experience… heh, like your stand thingy, golden experience. What I'm trying to say is… I have feelings GioGio… I have feelings for you and they're not fake. Not a sudden feeling of being love struck. Not the idea of love when I'm standing next to an attractive person. It's not some oddball feeling I have just for thinking about it, I feel actual romantic feelings for you." She finished panting after the last part.

Giorno smiled as he leaned closer to Ayame, "Ayame-chan I think I have one final thought that could test or relationship." He said shocking the girl, "It's only a month or forever, but I want it to be your decision." He said leaning in closer. Ayame was shocked at the gesture slowly found herself moving closer as well slowly closing her eyes. The two soon found themselves inches away.

Deep down, this was their final test as to whether or not this relationship would hold. If this experience was breathtaking, they only hit the first step toward a long journey otherwise this could all end here and now. The two were only a mere nanosecond from contact only for Giorno to open his eyes to see his beautiful lover but for that nanosecond something inside him felt fear. He quickly moved away and grabbed the girl by the shoulders. Giorno was in too much shock from what he saw and tried to move her out but froze as he heard two words that almost stopped his heart. Two words he wasn't meant to hear again as long as he was on the face of this planet.

"**The World!" **

Suddenly everything stopped and when it went back, Giorno turned to see Ayame on her knees looking at her as someone was grabbing her by the cheeks in one hand but smirking at Giorno. Giorno immediately summoned golden experience only for the stand to hit nothing as he turned around to see Ayame with her hands held behind her back and her was covered as she was muttering something.

Giorno had enough as his eyes turned red and his braid was undone from the sheer powered, he was emitting.

"Let! Her! Go! Now!... DIO!" he screamed at the smirking man.

**(Stardust Crusaders OST – Shoot towards the decisive battle)**

As Giorno summoned GER, Dio laughed as he summoned The World who began to clash with other stand in a fight based of strong and quick flurries of punches connected by the fists of each other's respective fists. Even in with his stand in requiem form, Giorno knew he had to find a new way to battle his revived adversary since GER may almost rival The World in speed, but evil stand was stronger and had the ability to stop time.

Giorno soon found himself making several clones and using them as cover as they hirashined around Dio. Dio having enough of his fun decided to toss his hostage away leaving one of the clones caught Ayame.

"Take her back to the cottage!" screamed the real Giorno while his clone nodded taking Ayame to safety while the rest fended off Dio.

"Hahahaha! How long has it been fishcake, or what is it you by now? Day was it? That is the meaning to Giorno isn't it?" Dio asked keeping his smirk. Giorno ignored him as he continued to assault the vampire/stand user with his stand. Dio just stared and laughed as he quickly avoided the hits without even relying on his stand's ability. "I see you are getting the hang of your evolved stand but it's still not enough against the might of the world!" he shouted.

Giorno soon blinked and found himself hitting the ground very hard, when he got up he found himself having to evade and block Dio's physical attacks. Giorno managed to land a hit in and knock him down only to be hit from behind by The World. Giorno soon found himself mostly on the defensive rather than defensive as Dio is just as strong as he was before he was destroyed.

After a few minutes, Minato, Kushina and Kurama saw Giorno getting his ass handed to him by their worst nightmare come back from the grave, Dio Brando.

"What the hell, I thought Giorno ended him!" shouted Kurama in concern.

"Shouldn't his stand have also been sealed away?" asked Kushina, being the more experienced and more studious one about seals compared to Minato who studied under her with help from Jiraiya.

"It should be, we both went over it and made sure the seal locking it away couldn't even be touched by Kurama. Regardless we have to save our son!" said Minato as the other two nodded. Kurama and Kushina grabbed onto Minato as he hirashined his way to join his son's fight.

Giorno however, was barely holding on, despite his improved conditioning and training, he was still rusty with a stand and hasn't been properly prepared to take on another stand user let alone the face the only opponent he's had in his life. He was breathing heavily quickly going over tactics in panic as he did when Gaara was slowly turning into Shukaku during the exams. Just like last time, ninjutsu and fuinjutsu are out of the question, taijutsu could almost work but stopping time pretty much ruins his chances. GER is able to keep up with The World most of the time but is still physically weaker.

His thoughts were interrupted as his parents and bijuu soon joined him in the battlefield in a yellow flash. "Son, what's the situation? Where's Ayame?" Minato asked pulling out his kunai and Kushina pulled out her sword.

"I had a clone carry her back to the cottage to keep her out of harms way. As for this…" he looked directly in front of the group, "Dio is back." He said as his allies nodded while said man was chuckling to himself.

"Look if it isn't a family reunion. I suppose this isn't a time for group hugs but a time to cherish your moments together as if it were your last. I suppose this only applies to you, GIORNO GIOVANNA!" Dio shouted the last part stopping time again and sending each famly member and bijju flying from their original spot.

"Everyone be careful, I'm not sure how but the fact that he revived himself somehow led to him accessing to his stand." Naruto warned.

"Naruto and I will take the stand, Kurama you and Kushina-chan hold off Dio until we find a way to suppress The World again and finish this bastard off." Explained Minato as he teleported his way to his son's side. "Ok it's been what? 10 years since we defeated him?" the revived Yondaime asked.

"Looking back, it at now, I'm surprised no one besides jiji has noticed my real age." He said while Minato scowled at his comment.

"Now's not the time look at that now Giorno!" he shouted at his son for not paying attention to the situation. "Last we were all crowded in a space with you holding off The World as the rest of us were holding of Dio. Any ideas?" he asked and before Giorno could answer, they heard a strange voice behind them.

"**Have idea!" **they looked back to see GER floating behind them as if he were listening to their conversation. **"Have idea! Giorno needs to use power!" **GER said scaring the two at the fact the stand isn't saying other than its battle cry.

"Since when can you talk?" Giorno asked the stand who looked him in the eye making the two wait in anticipation.

"**No idea" **he said making both blonds face fault, **"Giorno needs to use tree power."** He said making the two thinks.

"You mean the mokuton? Is that what you want me to use?" Giorno asked making the stand nod.

"**For now, requiem hold off world then work on proper speech." **He said taking a defense position.

"So how long have you had the mokuton?" asked Minato feeling concerned about his son's wellbeing of controlling a foreign bloodline.

"The end of the chunin exams when I stopped a rogue jinchuruki from attacking Ayame." He said shocking his father.

"Forget your girlfriend! You went up against a rogue jinchuruki how the hell did that happen?!" he asked hysterically.

"Right before the mokuton incident which was right before I fought Orochimaru." He said casually as they both ran towards Dio who was fighting Kushina while Kurama was getting his but kicked by the World.

"Orochimaru?! Did you pick a fight with Onoki and A as well?!" Minato's eyes were the size of balloons at this point and close to a heart attack at the revelations. He could only imagine how Kushina would take the news, sure she was a hot head too but she was more overprotective about Giorno when she was pregnant with him.

"We can worry about all the bizarre adventures I've had later dad!" Giorno said as he began to summon tree roots to grab Dio as the vampire/stand user was fending off Kushina. DIo was smirking as he picked up Kushina and tried to throw her only to feel the roots wrap around his legs and body which left him immobilized. In the distraction, Kushina stabbed him in the arm with a kunai forcing him to drop her.

The world abandoned his fight with Kurama as it was recalled protecting its master only to be intercepted by GER who started striking from behind. Dio saw the fight and activated its special ability as the mokuton quickly wrapped around the rest of his body. **"The World" **he said but a second later, they noticed the move or directly change except for the fact GER was winning its fight with the World.

**(Golden Wind OST – Giorno Theme)**

"**The World"** and in that moment Giorno faintly heard a voice, **"Zero"** said the voice and he turned to see the World take another direct hit as it fell down far from its user's range forcing the stand to respond near him. GER wouldn't let that happen as the World's ability to stop time was negated leaving Giorno some time to wrap up Dio completely as he tried to suffocate the villain with the tree roots.

"Mom, Kurama! Finish him off now!" the two nodded and ran at their enemy charging up some kind of attack.

"Kushina now!" Kurama said, "I got it, don't you know!" she responded. Kurama turned into a small version his beast form and shot a small bijuu bomb at Dio forcing him to fly back only to run into Kushina's sword as she sliced through him several dozen times. After the bladed attacks ended, Dio found himself in the air only for the two red heads to meet him at the bottom fists ready for a flurry of attacks.

"DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA…. DATTEBANE!" shouted Kushina as they both pummeled Dio hard enough to make him slide into the ground. As soon they all regrouped Dio attempted to recall the World only for the stand to fall apart as if it were made of sand leaving the man defenseless. Dio himself couldn't stand and was forced to lay on one knee as his breathing was nothing but rapid panting.

Dio scowled at the fox and family in front of him, "I see, even now you still rely on others. You maybe closer to understanding your stands true power but you aren't strong enough to handle the real me just yet." Said Dio with his scowl turning into a creepy smile as his body began to slowly fall apart in a similar manner to how Gaara's sand armor would fall apart when directly hit.

**(End of song)**

"Dio what is this? How did you comeback?" asked Minato glaring into the villainous stand user who began to chuckle as he was falling apart even faster.

"I'm not your Dio, but instead of explaining myself, I will leave your son with a parting gift!" he said grabbing something behind and tossing it to Giorno. Giorno caught it and saw it as some arrow with a weird golden metal tip on the front with a beetle like design.

"What is this?" Giorno asked.

Dio laughed, "I was here to collect it and possibly take it out since the original Dio has on already but the rest of us were sent out to collect the other five. Long story short you have one, your fox friend accidentally sealed it away without realizing it." He said looking at the fox who returned to his human form, "The brat should be grateful that you kept him alive, he didn't have the will to survive the arrow piercing him, then there's the sandaime who's law wasn't respected by everyone." He explained with the rest of the party goers arriving at the scene of Dio falling apart. "Speak of the devil, here is the man of the hour." He said as Hiruzen approached.

"Who is this man?" Hiruzen asked the group.

"Dio" they all answered with venom in their voices, "He's the reason I almost went insane and almost had the power to destroy Konoha." Giorno said.

"I may have lied about his seeing you as a weapon but what's funny is that the only push you needed were the treatment from the villagers… especially that red eyed freak who didn't respect his law." Dio said as half his body and part of his head already collapsed.

"Red eyed…" Giorno began as he looked at the arrow only for his arms to start shaking as he saw a flashback. He was laying down in pain screaming for his life as someone or something with red eyes and dark hair was standing over him and fired an arrow at him only for the boy black out just as it made contact. Giorno soon found himself on his hands and knees while hyperventilating.

Dio laughed at the boy's mental breakdown, "You should thank them if you ever find them, they're the reason you have a stand and had a chance to meet someone as great as myself." He finished with a chuckle. "We will meet again one day Giorno Giovana!" he said as the rest of his body cracked and finally fell apart and the remains flew away.

Giorno however was still a mess as he clutched onto the arrow and looked up to see Kushina wrapping her arms around him, "It's alright baby mommy's here!" she said trying to keep him calm. Minato looked sad as he saw the state his own son was in, he wanted the village who praised him for his heroics to grant him one simple request and rubbed his dying memory with dog shit leaving his only child alone for some maniac to stab him as a child leaving him tortured by a dead spirit who came back yet again to attack him on his own birthday no less. Minato also kneeled and held onto his for dear life.

"Don't worry son, I'll make sure we get through this together. I made one mistake and I won't leave you alone to make another one." He said as Giorno's breath started slowing down he let go of the arrow and rested on Kushina's shoulder.

"Minato, what happened here?" asked Jiraiya as he noticed the battlefield they created.

"Dio, Dio the man that try to turn my son into something worse into the creature than the one I put inside him… no offense Kurama." He apologized to the bjuu.

"None taken you dick." Kurama responded with a glare.

"Anyways, the man we stopped all those years ago has comeback claiming this arrow." He lifted up the bladed weapon that Giorno's eyes were still glued to, "This arrow as he said almost killed Giorno but instead resurrected Dio inside his seal which led to his stand and everything else up to this point." He explained.

"Well, why don't we destroy, like Kurama said all things in here can materialize out there." Tsunade spoke up feeling concerned about the idea of more maniacs like this 'Dio' they're talking about existing outside and into the elemental nations.

"Good idea!" Minato said as he powered up his rasengan and tried to destroy the blade only for it to disappear once it made contact with the arrow. "What?" he asked in shock.

"Let me try." Said Kurama throwing it high into the air and firing a bijuudama only for it to disappear as the arrow hit the ground. "Can we physically destroy it?" he asked as Kushina grabbed hit tried to bend it only for it to remain durable.

"I can do this." Said Tsunade as she attempted to break the steel tip with her enhanced strength only for it to cancel as she made contact. "What the hell is this thing made of?" she asked in shock.

"It's not hamon for sure since Kushina-Chan tried to destroy it without chakra." Stated Minato, "Jiraiya sensei can you try to seal it away for the time being?" he asked as the white-haired man nodded as he pulled out a sealing scroll. The second it was away, the scroll burned up and the arrow popped out again. "Oh, for Kami's sake!" he shouted in anger.

"**Arrow should not be destroyed! Arrow lead to others and others lead to friends. Friends lead to real Dio so we finish off real Dio." **Said GER as he formed shocking the others who weren't able to hear GER speak when he interacted with Minato and Giorno earlier.

"Oh yeah, we just learned Golden Experience Requiem learned to speak." Said Giorno letting his stand continue speaking.

"**Dio has one, GioGio has one, four others have one each." **GER said confusing everyone as he picked up the arrow and handed it to Giorno. **"Put chakra and see into other worlds, other worlds will help you." **

"How do you know so much?" he asked his own stand.

"**Arrow passed on intelligence to me, arrow wants to help before being destroyed to stop Dio."** He said as Giorno entered an in tranced state as he focused his energy on the arrow.

Giorno soon woke up, "He was right, there are others out there with arrows of their own and I have to go get them before Dio can send more of his copies to fetch them." He said.

"Giorno that's crazy you can't do this on your own! Let alone just fight Dio again, from the looks of it took you, two S class nin and a bijuu to defeat him!" said Jiraiya.

"I won't be alone, I'm going to have to work with the other individuals who have the arrows if we want to stop Dio and from the looks of it, he won't sit idly as he's likely going to send another copy of himself with a fraction of his power." Giorno explained tucking the arrow away in his coat.

"Can you at least train or prepare youself first, like we said this Dio bastard sound too strong to take on alone even if some of those other guys decide to help you." Tsunade said.

"I'm afraid she's right Giorno, you were able to fend of Orochimaru but that is only because he was quick to anger and attacked on impulse in a confined space." Hiruzen added shocking Kushina as she heard that.

"When were you going to tell me, you fought a sannin young man!" said an angry Kushina who was deep down impressed with her son's level of skill.

"I also picked a fight with Tsunade too mom but that's beside the point and I don't have time to see whether or not I can take on pervy oji-san." Giorno answered making Jiraiya grow a tick mark on his head. "Regardless, I think its best we all return back to Konoha before I start planning this." He said hanging onto the pocket where he kept the arrow.

Everyone agreed to that idea, the parents said their goodbyes to all the party attendants before they all left the seal.

_Several days later_

Giorno planned his trip with his godparents, Hiruzen and GER who slowly began to speak in complete sentences as he began to properly train Giorno into using him. GER managed to obtain more info with the arrow through connecting with it, i.e. stabbing himself with it although no more power could be transferred as he already evolved.

Through much persuasion and time, Tsunade gave in and decided to let Giorno go into his journey knowing that the threat of Dio coming back and possibly coming back to create more stand users to fight for him is a high level threat to the village. She did find comfort knowing that the arrow allowed Giorno the ability to move back and forth between worlds meaning he wouldn't be stuck as long he had the arrow with him.

As the days past, Jiraiya decided to give Giorno a few quick ninjutsu listens before seeing him off on his journey so we wouldn't be stuck having to rely on his basic knowledge and relying on GER way too much.

Now today, was the final day where he planned to meet up with the others in order to rally them and work towards stopping Dio. He already told his goodbyes to the kono corps and those he saw close enough as family along with Teuchi as he wanted to see Ayame last.

Giorno sat in the living room waiting for Ayame who had the day off since the stand was closed for the day due to some renovations Teuchi was planning. He pondered how he would say goodbye to the girl he had feelings for then it hit him again, he never really had the chance to speak to her again about how he felt or she would accept his feelings for her since the accident in the seal. His thoughts were broken as he heard a knock on the door and went to open it.

"GioGio-Kun, you wanted to talk?" she asked, he nodded and let her into the compound.

"Ayame-Chan, I wanted to let you know that… I'm leaving tomorrow." He said shocking the girl.

"For how long?" she asked.

Giorno just sighed scratching the back of his head, "Honestly, I don't know. It could be a day, week or even a year but I just wanted to get something off my chest before I said my final goodbye." He said in a low voice. "Ayame-Chan, I wanted to talk about us, it's been on my mind since we were interrupted back in my seal." He said nervously.

Ayame blushed as she remembered what they tried to do before Dio popped out of nowhere and he was forced to save her from his dirty grip, "What about us?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask how you felt? Then see if you would…" he was interrupted by the older girl hugging him.

"You know how I feel GioGio, I already told you, my heart beats faster, it's not some sudden feeling or fad that I feel, it's a whole new experience. A… golden experience." She said with a chuckle referencing the stand who popped up from behind him without chakra to make himself visible as he stared at the interaction.

"What I really want to know is how you feel, like you said, will this only be a month? Or will it be forever?" she asked staring into his violet and blue eyes.

"Ayame-Chan I-I-I…" he stuttered out but wasn't sure how to respond but instead decided to let his actions speak louder than words. He looked her in the eye as well and went for his action. He pulled close and placed his lips over hers.

Ayame herself was shocked at his reaction but closed her eyes as she slowly felt herself drifting into bliss as she kissed back.

The two would soon find themselves trading their signs of affection for each other that night until they both were succumbed to their fatigue and laid together in his room so they wouldn't be caught and teased for their affection. It was a blissful experience and by finally declaring the love, the two realized how much more they would miss their significant other while on GioGio's adventure, his bizarre adventure.

_In the other dimension_

Neo Brando was tapping his fingers as he was waiting patiently for his turn to come and fight, yet most of the fights he observed were boring and pointless, two kunoichi knocked each other out fighting the affections of a boy who just happened to be on his team. Speaking of which, at least he found some entertainment seeing Sasuke decimate his own sister Sayuri without even activating his Sharingan which developed in all three tomoe the minute Neo healed his legs.

His other teammate Yakumo Kurama, has been doing well since she's been training her body to be less frail ever since Ido was destroyed by Neo himself. The girl found herself winning after defeating some annoying Inuzuka who thought he would win in one punch as if he were some hero from some hilarious comic about a bald person who wears a bright yellow suit. Sadly, said boy was placed in a genjutsu believing his dog was dead and was finished off with a chop to the neck.

Now here was waiting for his turn, sadly all the other genin in the room already won finished their matches leaving a fuming Neo until the hokage spoke up. Neo never liked the man but listened in to him anyways.

"We may have had one extra genin but I believe I have someone who has volunteered to take them on." Minato said as Tsunade stepped up wearing a jounin uniform. "Neo Brando, if you would like to continue to the finals please come down." He said and the second everyone blinked he was down in the arena.

"Well this be my opponent or she here to flex her vanity?" he asked making the older woman grow a tick mark.

"You bet your ass we're fighting you punk brat!" she said as she took her own stance across from him.

"Begin!" said the proctor and Tsunade charged Neo with an enhanced fist only to be back handed into the wall.

"How the hell…?" she didn't finishe as Neo dashed at her and grabbed her by the neck only to toss her right back into the center of the arena. Before Tsunade could attack again, she found her fist turned into ice and was unable to melt it away or break it without shattering the hand itself. The slug sannin soon found herself being punched back into the ground along with being tossed as Neo grabbed her legs and began to swing her around until he let go and made her go flying into the statue in the shape of the ram sign.

As the dust cleared up, everyone could Neo smirking victoriously as Minato and the other nin saw Tsunade bloody and battered within the debris of the statue.

"Winner Neo Brando of Konoha!" said the proctor as he took his place back with his two teammates. Neo didn't even bother to listen to the comments or glares he got for supposedly over doing the damage dealt to Tsunade despite the fact she was a sannin and he was a genin so in reality, none of this really mattered since it showed the elder woman lacked any skill beside medicine and brute strength.

Neo Brando finally felt content with himself now that he found a fight that some would consider 'decent'. Just wait until he found the purpose of the arrow he was given when he awakened to his new power. He would only feel anxious as to being unable to collect the other arrows right away.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Chapter 11 - Fire Shadow Crusader

**Chapter 11: Fire Shadow Crusader**

The next had passed, Giorno had gave Ayame one more passionate kiss and gave his final goodbyes before disappearing in a bright light with GER.

"**Master, I believe you should be careful on how you reveal yourself. From my intelligence, like you these people will likely not go by the name Naruto Uzumaki or Giorno Giovanna when you meet them. From other observations not all of them are loyal to Konoha either." **Stated GER who finally developed stronge speaking skills.

Giorno nodded, "Yes I will have to be careful, they could either be another orange wearing knucklehead hiding in a façade… or they could be a dangerous missing nin." He said. Without waiting too long, the pair found themselves coming to the end of the light. Now was the beginning of the hunt.

_Konoha, 19 years after the nine tailed fox attack_

Jotaro Kujo sat at his desk, it has been a month since he was sworn in by the daimyo, years of being alone, running from threats, attempts to live a peaceful life only to keep running, and finally defeating his enemies. The second he was pierced by the arrow Jotaro had begun to change. His height grew dramatically from five feet five inches to a moderate six foot four inches. Then his attitude changed, his eyes developed into one of hate and this was only encouraged by his temporary banishment after failing to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha.

Jotaro soon discovered a strange ability after taking the arrow with him that nearly ended his life, he began to summon a fast-purple figure with powerful strength, near god level speed and the ability to stop time itself, he called this type of summon… stands. As a loner, he tried to find his own way of peace, but his old life caught up with him even through his new disguise of a black trenchant with black pants, grey undershirt and a hat with the back ripped off to let his long brown hair loose.

Soon the Akatsuki caught up with him, but for them they weren't ambushing Jotaro… Jotaro was ambushing them. Over time the Akatsuki themselves lost many of their own, from Sasori and Diedara to Kisame and Itachi themselves thus the murderer of the Uchiha clan was dead from those days on and ending Sasuke's obsession. The now true last Uchiha soon went after Naruto who was soon after hired to join the twelve-fire guardian ninja, naturally he accepted just to piss off Konoha. Said citizens were pissed until the fire daimyo himself told Jotaro that he knew the truth behind his past days as Naruto Uzumaki along with his heritage.

The daimyo himself announced hit to the people of the capital who didn't really care that much but found it honorable to have the son of a kage and clan head. Just before news reached Konoha, Pain and Konan revealed themselves leaving Jotaro to fight them before they reached the fire capital. The fight was long and difficult but in the end, the daimyo's guard was victorious, the leader of the Akatsuki was finished soon after his paths were destroyed and eyes ripped with his female Guardian brought to justice only to be executed a day later but not before warning them all of Madara Uchiha.

The most dangerous man in Konoha's history also revealed himself but the fight ended before all the bijuu were harvested leaving Madara on his own with Zetsu who killed first then Madara. Before the man had a chance, Jotaro lost his eye and in return destroyed his opponent's Sharingan with his bare hands. Madara soon revealed himself to be another Uchiha who was thought to have died during the last shinobi world war, Obito.

Obito revealed everything when given truth seals and was executed by Jotaro himself, not only that but the hokage and several members of the Konoha nin were there themselves to witness Obito's last testimony before having his head crushed.

"_Let's see you handle the truth then, I was the one who unleashed the fox, I'm the reason your precious Yondaime is dead and I'm the reason you are an orphan Jotaro Kujo or should I say, NARUTO UZUMAKI! I expected them to banish you, of course a grade A stupid ass like the sannin would banish you, it's because your father was too cowardly to let them take his place instead of running his village and protecting his son! It only made things easier when they kicked you out but sadly things don't go as planned! Your father wanted to raise a family and be hokage whereas you were supposed to be dead and peace was supposed to be achieved, so much for plans! It's ironic, if it were Kakashi who took my place then maybe none of this would have happened!" he explained before a gasping crowd and Konoha nin, especially Kakashi who was in the audience watching his supposedly dead friend._

'_Obito, why would you say that?' he thought._

"_Think about it, if Kakashi was dead then Madara would have no interest in a none Uchiha, his plan would have never been finished, the fox attack would have never happened without a Sharingan user, you wouldn't have been an abused orphan, then you wouldn't have been betrayed by the people your parents had so much faith in "Honorable Son", and finally… finally… RIN WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN MURDERED BY THAT SCARECROW!" he said taking a final breath before unexpectedly being knocked into the floorboards by the stand soon to be followed by a large hammer to head crushing the man's skull several times until Jotaro knew he was dead._

Konoha took it the hardest as they heard the revelations, Kakashi broke down and left the execution in tears thinking back to what his friend said and Jotaro said nothing because deep down the scarecrow wasn't worth any pity. The man was a disgrace to his teacher and his father, he dishonored his father's memory, used his friend's experience as an excuse for his actions and viewed himself as his teacher's true son demanding all of Jotaro's inheritance only for the daimyo to rip it away as it belonged to his best warrior.

Years passed and the daimyo saw the decline under Tsunade's leadership and thus gave her the notification of her removal from power, the woman actually attempted to defend her case but failed as the decline started as Jotaro was kicked out which lead to several alliances falling apart and moved their business elsewhere, the sannin eventually gave in after losing a bet. She was to beat the man who was to take her place, that man was Jotaro.

At first, she attempted to demean and give him fake promises, sadly she would soon break down as the man soon broke her physically to the point where she was physically incapable of combat forcing her to remain a medic nin for the rest of her days. The woman soon broke into tears as Jotaro reminded her of all her mistakes in her past life from abandoning him as an infant to ruining his life the minute she returned and his only mistakes being…

"_My mistakes? My two mistakes were not letting Kabuto finish you off and killing Pain before he finished off Jiraiya!"_

Tsunade conceded and let him take the hat before several others attempted to take his chance, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Yamato and many more thought Jotaro wasn't fit only to end mentally broken or losing their ability to fight. Kakashi was the only one who faced both losing his Sharingan eye and arm along with most of his sanity.

In the end, no one bothered to oppose him but regardless Jotaro didn't want the job until the daimyo forced him into going into political training along with the fact he prevented several attempts at a fourth shinobi world war by crippling Kumo and Iwa's military as the attempted to mobilize along with threatening Kiri's economy as they were hoping to have an alliance with the two even if it meant war, sadly for said reason Mei Terumi who was seen as a war hero was quickly removed and the title of Godaime went an older man named Ao.

Now here he is standing idly in his office without his ANBU while his clones did the paperwork, he kept his hat with the fire kanji on his desk. Jotaro remodified the Kage robes by using a white version of his jacket and suit by putting Rokudaime on his jacket like his father but keeping a full jacket appearance rather than a caped superhero.

He was currently looking at the past hokage's and going through his opinions starting with Hashirama, "Your goals were naïve in some ways but noble as you actually had plans and went through with them." He turned to Tobirama, "Strong, intelligent and levelheaded, yet people like you ended up creating people like Madara and created more issues within the village, you are the reason people like Danzo and Tsunade exist. You are nothing like your brother." He said coldly before turning to Hiruzen and sighing. "I wanted to hate you like I wanted with Minato, but it wasn't your fault. Being Hokage the longest and at an elderly age, defending a jinchuruki is as easy as cutting steel with paper. I miss you grandfather; I wish you could give me advice on what to do." Minato was next. "Like I said I have no reason to hate you, the lives of the many outweigh the few. Sadly, they saw themselves as God himself only for them to almost reopen the seal itself. The few would then outweigh the many as they would run first at the sign of the warning."

Jotaro turned to Tsunade, "Your alive, you were shitty and useless and all your good for is healing people, your just like that harpy. Your alive anyways so I'm not gonna bother wasting more words. Except for this… Dan and Nawaki are disappointed." He finally took another deep breath before turning off the silencing seal.

A few minutes later Jotaro heard a knock on the door, "Enter." He said and Kurenai Yuhi entered the room, the woman was in her mid-thirties and about nine months pregnant. "To what do I owe the visit Kurenai? I can't let you do much since the baby would have to count as a teammate and I can't let you do that." He deadpanned while receiving a chuckle from the red eyed woman.

"No Nar-Jotaro…" she caught herself, she was the only one beside the Konohamaru corps and Iruka who still respected him before becoming hokage, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something." She said getting no reaction making her sigh, "Us I mean." She said as she walked towards the window looking out the village.

"Is it also about the baby?" he said as he approached her from behind, "You don't want to run back to Asuma do you?" he asked receiving a nod.

"He knows and all of a sudden wants me to take him back. Seven months of neglect, several times I went into depression and almost losing the baby. Now he just wants to come back into my life." She said as the tears began to fall. "To feel like your unwanted, like a broken toy, suddenly hanging with the hokage and he wants me back." She continued.

"To not be wanted and all a sudden be demanded back… reminds me of all those times Konoha tried to force me back saying that it was a jinchuruki's duty to report to their village regardless of being banished. Since I came back, I demolished those laws along with some of Tobirama's laws you know. I fought back Kurenai, I may be the strongest man in the village but you're the strongest woman in the village and I will be by your side when you need it." He said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kurenai bursted into more tears as she grabbed onto him for dear life, "No one was there for me, but I'll be there for you." He said comforting the older woman. The two held onto each other as Kurenai let all her feeling out, before she could speak up the two heard a loud thumping noise coming from the desk.

Jotaro went through several hand seals and poured his blood over a tricky compartment and revealed a heavily sealed safe and quickly undid the seals so fast Kurenai couldn't comprehend what she saw. Jotaro opened it and revealed an arrow that was glowing and twitching on its own.

"First this thing tries to kill me and now it's moving on its own, Yare Yare Daze." He said until suddenly his pupils disappeared for a brief moment and returned. "I think we might be expecting a visitor." He said turning to Kurenai who raised an eyebrow. Once again, she is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I sorry but I guess the universe doesn't want to you to speak up, enter!" he said, and the door opened up to reveal Ino-Shika-cho and team 8. "Conjoint mission I'm assuming?" he asked receiving several head shakes. "Then what is it?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Kiba and I are here for a mission but were dragged on by the moron squad and Hinata." Shino spoke showing little patience he's developed with certain people especially after the banishment incident. Ino glared at Shino who returned by giving a scary with his own look without his sunglasses that put Yamato's face to shame making the blond stand down.

"Oh yeah, I think I got a C or B rank right here somewhere if you two want to take one, Lee's been actually bugging me about getting a mission since its only him and Guy since Neji and Tenten are out of the village." He said as he grabbed a folder, "Yeah, here it is, just grab Lee and report this to Iruka, he'll get you settled." He said as the two nodded and left.

"Anyways, why are you four barging in without reason?" he asked hiding his irritation.

"Yes, Asuma wants to talk to Kurenai-Sensei, he wanted to apologize and says he feels bad and says his actions were regrettable." Said Hinata.

"Then why didn't he meet her himself and better yet, you couldn't have done this somewhere more private." Jotaro stated as Ino glared who was about to speak up only to get hit by killing intent. "You wanna join your friend and be a genin again Yamanaka? You forget who the daimyo picked, who is stronger and who has more political experience under their belt." He said making the girl whimper along with Choji and Skikamaru.

"Naruto-Kun they were just…" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he said scaring the Hyuga, she may have seemed nice and forgiving but in honesty she betrayed Jotaro as well and acted as if they were meant to be after he returned with her clan's backing the moment they learned he was going to be hokage.

Regardless the Hyuga wouldn't give up even when he had Hiashi removed from the council when he dug up old files about the caged bird seal since APPARENTLY, it was made by the Uzumaki clan but was modified to enslave branch house. Several elders were also executed as Hashirama's laws were brought back which stated that slavery and abuse of clan members who commited no crime were to be executed. Hiashi actually had his eyes surgically replaced with impaired eyes as he saw his precious Byakugan destroyed in front of him. Neji Hyuga was free from his cage from then on and became the true clan head as Hiashi was forced to be a more painful version of the seal as a servant for the rest of his days as the branch house lived as free people with the intended seal on their wrists. No more pain or imprisonment, their bloodline was safe, but they didn't have a price to pay anymore.

"Now if you are here to harass Kurenai, then I better expect to see you here every morning at seven wanting D-Ranks until a tenth hokage takes office." He quietly said leaking his KI.

The trio and Hyuga were too afraid to speak and quickly left knowing they couldn't win this one, even Asuma decided to reconsider things when he heard about all the crippled shinobi who ended their careers at a chance to fight for the title of hokage. Shikamaru was probably the one who sided with his sensei calling Kurenai troublesome and should just forgive Asuma despite all his problems. This was the only Nara that was almost shunned by all the males in his clan for his stupidity and lack of knowledge of females.

"You didn't have to do that." Kurenai spoke up, "I'm sure they would have given up at some point."

"No they disrespected my title and listened to the orders of a womanizer who sees you as a trophy and tried to trap you knowing he put a child inside of you. Then they come in hear demanding the same and that Hyuga still thinks we're star cross lovers." He said, "Yare Yare, now I know how Hiruzen Sarutobi felt, a few people I worked with in the past assume they can treat me like a punching bag but slowly realizing they can't pull these stunts." He said groaning.

"I remember when you were some energetic kid who wanted to be hokage, Yugao would always tell me how you would want that dream for the sake of acknowledgment." Kurenai said reminiscing those days her friend in the ANBU black ops.

Before Jotaro could reminisce with her the arrow began to shake wildly along with a bright glow. "What the hell?" he asked soon hearing a loud tremor that started shaking the whole village. "Kurenai!" he shouted seeing the woman about to fall face first into the floor.

"**Star Platinum the World!"** he shouted freezing time with the power of his stand.

Jotaro quickly grabbed the arrow and caught Kurenai and placed her in his arms bridal style before escaping the tower through the window just before his time is up. Time resumed and the tremors went on for another minute before they stopped. Just as things seemed quiet, Jotaro quickly put down Kurenai and covered her with his body from an explosion that came from the tower.

The two looked up to see Jotaro's office was blown up and started burning down and revealed a strange figure casually walking towards the gaping hole of the office. It showed a large muscular man with blond unruly hair, some strange boots with a yellow outfit and a black undershirt. The man smirked as he jumped from the burning office as he slowly walked toward Jotaro and Kurenai with his hands on his hips.

"You survived the explosion, along with saving both the arrow and your woman. How noble." He chuckled, "I'll be taking the arrow and your life since I don't have time to take your woman." He said earning a glare from Jotaro.

"You can destroy my office and threaten my life but when you threaten someone, I care about like Kurenai, then you just made the biggest mistake." He said getting a raised eyebrow, "You pissed me off!" he shouted summoning his stand "Star Platinum!"

The stand appeared and aimed for the attacker only to be stopped as he summoned his own stand, "The World!" he shouted.

"**ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA"**

"**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA"**

The two stands clashed their fists revealing that neither have made any progress, "HAHAHA I see you the both of us have the same kind of stand but let's see you keep up with this." He said as he disappeared. The genjutsu mistress and hokage looked around to see the man disappeared and a second later Jotaro ends up flying into a building.

Jotaro gets out find the his attacker standing outside smirking and disappears for a second making the hokage fly again towards yet another building.

"Damn it where is he?" he asked feeling the arrow shake again. "Damn it, what the hell is with this thing?!" he shouted.

"It won't matter since you'll be dead before you know." Before the man could send Jotaro flying again he summoned his stand again, **"Star Platinum the World!" **he shouted freezing time making the man look shocked, the man was able to roll around his eyes but not move as Jotaro used his stand smash him into the ground with several hundred punches until time resumed.

"What?! Not only do you have the same stand type, but you have the same ability?! Regardless I am done toying with you!" he shouted charging his stand.

The two went at it for a half hour destroying the central square as the two traded blows, just as the destruction continued, the shinobi assembled and attempted to help their leader only for them to be pushed back by the enemy stand. Thus, hokage ordered his ninja to stay back and protect the civilians while he fought the attacker. Meanwhile Kurenai soon found herself in the same area as the arrow.

The genjutsu mistress found herself holding the arrow as it called to her, she knew it was dangerous hearing all the stories of people trying to take it for themselves after Jotaro explained about people learning about his powers. Although, for some reason she felt like it was calling to her and suddenly found herself losing control of its power rather quickly. The next thing she knew the arrow forced her arms to make it hit the ground creating a bright flash.

"**Master I believe we finally arrived… I also think we've found ourselves in the middle of a battle." **GER said observing his surrounding as Giorno looked around and noticed a scared Kurenai Yuhi looking at him. Giorno kneeled and looked at her with a smile.

"Kurenai sensei I would say it's nice to see you but as it appears, we are in the middle of battle. Can you point me to the nearest Uzumaki?" He asked team 8's leader.

"Wh-who a-are you?" she asked clinging onto the arrow until she noticed his forehead protector, "Are you one of our own ninjas?" she asked.

"Konoha ninja yes, but not one of your own. I will explain after…" he didn't finish as he heard a familiar stand cry to his own. He looked up to see a man in a trench coat like jacket outfit being pummeled by the world.

"**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" **Jotaro was punched several times and sent flying into the ground near them making Kurenai run to his side.

"Jotaro-Kun!" she shouted holding onto him just as Giorno approached.

"I'm… fine K-Kurenai… really." His eyes came across Giorno, "Who… the hell… are you?!" he said in between winces of pain.

"Giorno Giovanna, chunin of Konoha and Stand user." He answered shocking Jotaro, "I will explain later after we defeat Dio!" he said while revealing his own arrow.

Dio soon arrived but his smirk disappeared as he noticed Giorno standing over Jotaro with his very own arrow in hand while Kurenai had one in her grasp. "There's two of you?! And tow arrows?!" he shouted/asked only to be hit by GER.

"I stopped the first two Dio's I will stop a third one, Kurenai sensei watch over my other self!" he said confusing the two as Giorno revealed his own stand as it fought against the world.

Jotaro was amazed, he saw the amazing nature power contained by the second stand user he's met in his life, not only that but the man was supposedly a Konoha nin with his very own arrow. He could see this 'Giorno Giovanna' being able to handle himself against this other man, 'Dio' he believed Giorno called him.

"**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" **They both shouted as the two stands were stuck in a stalemate. Giorno saw an opening and used it, **"Wood Style: Binding technique!" **he shouted grabbing Dio with wooden vines as Dio lost focus which ended up getting The World hit a few several times by GER. Jotaro soon started crushing Dio with his mokuton techniques as he used GER to finish him off.

Jotaro was gob smacked seeing Dio being finished off easily but then again this was his first time fighting another stand user and he was fighting him for nearly an hour. In a last-minute desperation, Dio summoned his stand once more and stopped time in order to get a critical hit on his opponent. Jotaro quickly saw this and activated his stand as well.

Giorno was about to cancel the technique until he saw Jotaro's stand hit The World hard enough to crack its leg forcing time to start again and make the stand itself shatter. Jotaro and Giorno soon saw Dio on his back screaming for his life as his own body began to crack down the middle of his body revealing a bright light.

"Gah- what?! I-it's n-not possible! I-I am Dio! I'm Dio!" he shouted one last time before his body completely blew up leaving only part of his torso, arm and leg. Giorno didn't want to take the chance and casted a quick fireball jutsu before turning the rest of the corpse into a pile of dust and charcoal.

"Now that's over, I bet you want an explanation… Hokage-sama?" he asked in shock seeing the kanji for Rokudaime on his jacket. Jotaro gave him a nod as he helped Kurenai up and put the arrow within his own jacket.

"I think you might be right especially since that Dio person said there was two of us. Kurenai you better come as well so I can get a medic to check on you." Jotaro said helping pregnant woman to safer meeting place since his office was destroyed.

Later that evening, the two along with Kurenai who was cleared by the medic were talking in the Kujo estates. Giorno quickly explained his story as Naruto Uzumaki who was in contact with the original Dio which led to him becoming a stand user and from Jotaro's perspective the two had the same lives besides meeting Dio up until the chunin exam finals. Then he explained the part of him returning to using his stands and living his life up until Dio's return and his quest to unite all the carriers of the arrow in hopes of defeating Dio once and for all.

Jotaro then explained his life after bringing Tsunade back, Giorno was surprised and disgusted as the sannin from his dimension would never stoop Jotaro's sannin's level. What was worse was the fact he didn't have the law protecting ninja from the civilian council at the time but was glad to see that some version of him did become hokage and fixed the issues of the village.

Kurenai however was at a loss for words hearing Jotaro's interdimensional counter part's story and she could only hope he lives a decent life unlike the one the previous hokage created for Jotaro. After their talk finished Jotaro had understood how dire the situation was and Dio had to be stopped no matter what the cost. He called for Neji who arrived moments later and was told take the seat of hokage until he returned.

The Hyuga was shocked by the revelation but was told to tell everyone he would be back in a few days and no one was making a change in policy until he returned. Neji was also one of the few who was trusted since there were still people in government who thought Jotaro was an absent-minded fool and wanted to take all his power and inheritance. Neji was one of the few who trusted his hokage since the beginning especially after saving the Hyuga clan and restoring them to glory.

Giorno prepared the arrows and waited for Jotaro to say his goodbye to Kurenai as she was one of the last few people he trusted in the village.

Without warning Giorno saw the interaction and was surprised when he saw the two kiss each other before he told Giorno he was ready. Thus, GER appeared and prepared the trip to the next dimension in hopes of saving their respective worlds from Armageddon. Two arrows secured, three potential allies on their way and one common enemy to stop. This adventure was far from over.

_In Neo's dimension_

Neo was meditating by himself until he felt his arrow shake and went to retrieve it only for it to blast memories of the usage of the other arrows. Neo gritted his teeth that these people were coming to take what is rightfully his, his inheritance, his purpose and his new fate. He wouldn't allow these fools… these… JoJo's to stop him from achieving his goals. Dio granted him everything and he wouldn't let those ignorant bastards take all his work from him.

"It's time… time for me to feel the power of the arrow!" he shouted at the sky as he raised the glowing weapon and summoned his stand and made it stab itself right in the chest. The power consumed everything around him as he floated upwards as the energy of the arrow did its work and made him reach the next step of his form.

"Show them no mercy… THE WORLD REQUIEM!" he shouted as his new stand appeared before him gazing with its black eyes with white pupils as he chuckled knowing he would now be prepared for his enemies to face him.

"Soon all the arrows will be mine and then, the universe… all of them! Will be in my image… the image of me! NEO BRANDO!" he shouted as he laughed maniacally.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	12. Chapter 12 - Gemstone is Unbreakable

**Chapter 12 – Gemstone is Unbreakable**

Jotaro and Giorno found themselves gliding over the path of the portal to their next destination.

"So, care to give me a few tips before we arrive into the next dimension?" Jotaro asked maintaining balance quickly as they travelled through the portal.

"Yes, what my stand told me not everyone one of our counterparts will refer to Naruto Uzumaki but not only that not all of them will be loyal Konoha shinobi." Giorno answered.

"So likely we'll run into a missing nin or another shinobi who will likely pick a fight with a guy bearing the leaf forehead protector and the guy who's literally wearing a sign that say 'hokage', am I right?" he asked with Giorno nodding. "Yare yare Daze."

"Is that your verbal tick or are you ripping of Shikamaru." Giorno asked hearing the term for 'what a pain' and comparing it to troublesome.

"Don't compare me to that ass." He said expressionless but saying it in a cold voice. Giorno quickly remembered Jotaro's dislike for team 10 and how he developed a romantic relationship with Kurenai since she never abandoned him.

_Iwagakure, 16 years after fox attack_

"Hey Josuke!" the teen in question turned to see his friend Okoyasu Nijimura and Koichi Hirose as they approached him.

"Oh, hey guys what's up?" he asked, Josuke stood tall at six feet one-inch towering over his friends, Koichi however was the same age as the two but remained at the height of a child in the academy.

"Old big nose and your hot fiancé need to see you. You might wanna hurry since she ain't patient you know. It's like someone talking smack about your dumb hair." Okuyasu said receiving a glare from Josuke.

"Okoyasu don't Josuke's hair!" Koichi shouted right before Okoyasu got his face smashed into the ground. Josuke wasn't really a fan of having his hair made fun of, some story about a man who saved Josuke's life before he made it to Iwa. After he made it to Iwa, Josuke never found out who the man was but was grateful for the man saving his life and styled his hair by changing it to a light raven colored blue in the shape of a large pompadour. His fiancé was actually one of the few people who genuinely like his hair style.

"Forget it Koichi, you said the old man and Kuro-Chan were calling for me?" he asked his short friend as Okuyasu was struggling to get his head out of the ground.

"Yeah, said something serious that required you to be there. Like Okoyasu said, Kurotsuchi doesn't like to wait." He responed.

"Well I'm off then, you better help derp face here." Josuke said before dashing off to the kage tower while Koichi attempted to help Okoyasu from the ground reminding the taller friend to not talk smack about Josuke's hair.

_Later kage tower_

Josuke soon found himself in front of his future grandfather in-law's office doors.

"Enter"

Josuke entered and was greeted with the sight of his two favorite people, Kurotsuchi and Onoki Higashikita may have been untrusting and rude to him at first but as they got to know him and learned the story of his banishment for ruffing up a nin from his village for trying to defect, the two slowly sympathized with him. Over the past couple of years, Josuke made many friends and allies within the village and eventually found himself in a relationship with the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. Which led to his engagement with the beautiful blue haired woman.

He then turned u9s head and scowled at the sight of his least favorite people from his old village. "What the hell are you bastards doing here?!" he shouted/asked glaring at the people who threw him out of the village. "You haven't answered my questions drunk bitch, whore and dumbass perv!" he shouted at Tsunade, Kushina and Jiraiya from Konoha.

"Josuke, these idiots are here demanding something you won't like." Onoki said as he already has no respect for Konoha and throwing away his future grandson wasn't an exception but another bullet in the clip.

"Humor me." Josuke said leaning against the wall.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "As the godaime hokage…" she was interrupted.

"By decision of a pervert and a bunch old bats who hid behind her vices and another one of Sarutobi's failures." Josuke said coldly glaring at the three who winced at his hate.

"As I was saying, you Naruto Uzumaki…" Tsunade was interrupted again this time with a high amount of KI strangling her.

"Josuke, soon to be Josuke Higashikita. Learn my name before saying anything." He said keeping his glare at his so-called godmother.

"Regardless, the three years have passed and as the kyuubi container…." Guess what happened for the third time.

"Oh, so all of a sudden I'm the container and not the beast myself?!" Josuke shouted.

"Josuke-Koi, as funny as it is to see you interrupt every three seconds this is getting annoying pretty fast." Kurotsuchi spoke up.

"Yes dear, but I won't make any promises." Josuke responded to his future bride.

"You are hereby…" Tsunade waited for an interruption but everyone just looked at Josuke who remained silent.

"Well? I'm waiting." He said.

"Anyways the three years are up, we need you to return to Konoha as its soldier." Jiraiya said finishing for Tsunade.

"Too bad, you got rid of my registration and as that paper said you are looking for Naruto Uzumaki and he lost his name after being kicked out of his clan and Iwagakure no Sato has no one registered under the name 'fishcake'." Josuke explained as he approached the Higashikita pair. "Anyways old man, why am I here? They got the wrong guy." He said getting a smirk from his new grandfather.

"Naruto stop playing around we need you…" Jiraiya didn't finish as the KI started to crush him.

"I said there is no Naruto and besides you wouldn't care if he was some orange knucklehead or a rat, you just want your weapon back because he has the soul of the tailed beast locked away with his and by now the chakra should also be absorbed by him around this time so your pseudo jinchuruki should return to normal. Then again without the soul those two would be able to tame the power like a cowboy taming a blind rhino." He said.

"Listen son you have to come home and we…" Kushina was interrupted by a shout.

"I said there is no Naruto, I'm Josuke and I'm not going to do anything related to your village since I belong to Iwa and Iwa is in a non-aggression pact, so we aren't allies. Get that through your thick skull." He said as Kushina started to tear up.

"Naruto you have to understand that Konoha needs you. What happened to the kid who wanted to be hokage?" Jiraiya asked only to get a glare.

"He fought for his village's glory and earned it lots of alliances only for them cut them off as their hero was banished because Konoha decided that they can be dicks to whoever as long they had what they needed. Something Tobirama aimed for which created that damn warhawk Danzo. Why do think that moron only lasted several months? Even Hashirama himself wasn't sure about letting his little brother run his village." He said shutting the toad sage up.

"You have to understand that the village…" Tsunade was also silenced.

"No, I understand alright, I understand the village needs its weapon, one that got stronger when your f*cking arrow that you tried to kill me with only made me stronger and created several more-strong shinobi. Especially since Kumo and Oto are both arming themselves and plotting war against you since you only further ruined your relationship with Suna, and Kiri is remaining neutral at the sign of war. Finally, there's the rest of us here in Iwa who are unsure about joining." Josuke explaining the true purpose for this hunt.

"That's-that's- n-not t-true."

"Sure, it is, you think I'm still some blond dumbass, sorry but I'm not in the same league of intelligence as you Tsunade! Now you better hurry the hell up with whatever you have to say before Kumo gets any wrong ideas!" Josuke finished.

"Well I do have one more thing that might change your mind." She said as Jiraiya smirked, "If you return to Konoha you will be given the rank of elite jounin, you will be given clan head rights of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans and finally you will be offered marriage contracts with Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Hana Inuzuka." She finished.

"Denied, not get the hell out you lost me at 'return' and you only motivated me to stay away when you said marriage contracts." He said with malice as he pointed to the door.

"I agree first you try to take away my husband as you see him for his newfound power and now you think a few pathetic hussies from three petty clans and merchant's daughter will sway him?! I think not!" said Kurotsuchi as she became pissed from the marriage contracts.

"Yes Hokage-dono I agree with both of them seeing as you are only wasting time. Please leave by the end of the afternoon." Onoki said keeping a stoic.

"Please if you all take the time to think about this than maybe…"

"I don't want to hear it Kushina! You failed your husband and child, now you assume all of that can be forgotten thinking a few women and promise of power will be enough but last time I checked I'm not the bastard Uchiha or the pervert." Before they could retort a loud banging was heard at the office door.

"We're almost finished come back later!" shouted Onoki only for the knock to get louder, "I SAID come back later!" he shouted again as the banging soon became very aggressive. "ANBU!" he shouted as they appeared only for the door freeze up and be demolished.

**(Diamond is Unbreakable OST – Fight Fight)**

"**Heaven's Door!" **shouted one of the ANBU black ops as a white humanoid appeared and went after the man at the door only for him to disappear and reappeared behind the ANBU and knock him into the ground unconscious.

"**Love Deluxe!" **shouted another ANBU as her hair wrapped around the intruder and began to lift him up. A second later he disappeared and the hair that lifted him was cut off and before the female ANBU could register his disappearance the man lifted her up by the neck and punched her repeatedly until she went flying into the wall making a sickening crunch.

"Hm, these ANBU as you call them are pathetic and its funny considering its been too long since I've battled with a stand user." The intruder said taking a casual pose with his arms on his hips. "Now if you would do me a favor and hand me the arrow and Josuke's life, I will leave peacefully." He said.

"**Shining Diamond" **shouted Josuke as he summoned his stand and ran towards the intruder only for him to disappear yet again and end up being sent flying out the doors. Kurotsuchi tried to use her lava release on the man only for a mysterious force to block it as he slowly approached her. Onoki also failed to stop the man with his dust release as he forced the aged kage to fly out the window. Jiraiya and Tsunade also attempted to fight back against the man only to end up being forced out of the office as he was able to evade their attacks and use his own strength to toss the out along with Onoki.

Josuke went back inside the office and saw the man slowly approach Kurotsuchi's downed form as she slowly crawled towards the Tsuchikage's vault. Josuke tackled the man down and summoned his stand again to attack the intruder but was surprised as all the attacks were blocked by something else.

"**The world" **he shouted and soon Josuke was caught off guard as he was soon beaten down by another stand. Josuke found himself coughing up a heavy amount of blood as he fell on his back from the surprise attack. The stand his opponent used is similar to his and Okoyasu's but for some reason this one just looked exactly like his but in a different color with slightly different shapes around its body.

Josuke quickly stood up as he saw Kushina trying to distract the man with her chakra chains only for him to unexpectedly shatter them and focus all his attention on her buying Josuke some time to plan things out. He quickly moved towards Kurotsuchi's side.

"Kuro-Chan are you ok?" he asked receiving a hug.

"I am but I'm more worried about what that man wants. He said he here for your life and wants the arrow." She said feeling concerned for her future husband.

"I don't know who he is but he's a stand user and he clearly can't use chakra since none of you were able to see it." He said shocking her. "What's weird is his stand looks exactly mine but slightly different and I think it might be the reason he's faster than the hirashi." He finished but as he helped Kurotsuchi up, they both heard a loud rumbling from the vault.

Meanwihile, Kushina wasn't faring well as the man was decimating her and destroyed her sword as well as somehow cancelling out her seals that she keeps trying to activate around him. The red head was no match for the mysterious stand user, unaware that he was one in the first place since most users today use chakra to show off their stands but remain hidden from anyone who doesn't already possess one. The princess of Whirlpool soon found herself on the floor filled with facial bruises.

The man soon approached the couple after finishing with Kushina who was out cold. "That must be the arrow. Clearly, I have to kill the two of you before I can get to it. I don't have time to deal with any party crashers besides myself." He said charging his stand against Josuke's. The two stands found themselves smashing their respective fists matching each other's speed and strength.

"Kuro-Chan, take the arrow and get out of here and maybe send Okuyasu and Koichi to help me out with this guy!" he commanded Kurotsuchi who nodded as she went through the vaults herself. "Who the hell are you?" he shouted at his opponent."

"I am Dio but you can call me, you executioner!" he said increasing his stand's speed but Josuke did his best to keep up with the punches.

"**DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!"**

"**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"**

The two stands shouted their respective cries trying to determine a winner as Dio activated his stands ability and managed to force Josuke out of the office and followed him in hopes of finishing him off before retrieving the arrow.

**(End of Song)**

As for Kurotsuchi, the blue haired woman was looking around the restricted areas within the vault as she looked for the arrow before the intruder could take it for himself. Kurotsuchi may be strong but after knowing Josuke for a few years, she knew the dangerous power behind stands seeing as regular people were unable to damage them. After a few trials and errors, only a hand full of people were able to survive the arrow piercing them as Josuke explained its properties.

The bluenette also attempted to gain the power herself but nearly died as Josuke had to use his stand's power. Crazy Diamond had the power to heal and repair practically anything and everyone and the good part was that it wasn't temporary in anyway and can be used on demand without much repercussion.

After a few minutes of searching, she came across the sealed vault holding the arrow and removed it to find it glowing and moving around on its own. As she picked it up, she began to lose her grip as it forced her to move around the room as if it had a mind of its own.

Before she realized it, the arrow made her lose her balance and she accidentally stabbed the ground with the golden tip of the weapon creating a giant bright flash that surrounded the vault.

As the blinding light died down, she was confronted by two individuals holding arrows identical to her own. The two noticed her right away and asked her the first thing on their minds.

"Ma'am you wouldn't happen to know what a stand user is would you?" asked Giorno receiving a nod, "Is one of them fighting a man who can freeze time?" he asked getting a look of confusion until she noticed his arm was carrying the forehead protector from Konoha.

"Intruders! How did you get here and why do you have those arrows?!" she shouted.

"No time to explain come on Jotaro, Dio is very likely here already!" Giorno said getting a nod from the hokage as they ran out of the vault leaving a confused Kurotsuchi who followed them with the arrow in hand.

The two interdimensional travelers found themselves in the office and jumped out to see Dio kicking someone's ass.

"I think we found our man; this doesn't seem too different from back in my Konoha." Jotaro spoke up as they both ran to help their counterpart.

_With Josuke_

The pompadour wearing shinobi found himself being smacked around by an invisible force as he hit the ground very hard.

"Maybe I can be successful unlike my counterparts, I Dio will be able to slow down the efforts of you JoJo's." said the intruder revealing himself as Dio.

"JoJo's? I get Suke looks like Jo but that is not my name." Josuke said in defiance.

"Regardless, I better finish you off before the other two arrive." Said Dio as engaged Josuke with his stand forcing the two into a stalemate yet again. "That's the interesting part about the same kind of stands, same style but all you have to do is know your stand will enough to win." Said Dio punching Josuke in the face before he even realized what he did.

As Josuke had trouble standing up, he looked to see Dio about to land another hit on him with his stand only for Josuke to disappear as Dio hit the ground.

"**The Hand" **was heard and Dip turned to see Koichi and Okoyasu with Josuke behind them.

"Don't worry Josuke, you take it easy while we take this guy out!" said Okoyasu as he summoned the Hand while Koichi summoned Reverb Act 3.

"More fodder, you are only making this more difficult on yourselves, especially since this world has a lot more stand users." Dio said before hitting the ground as pressure was suddenly applied to the side of his body. "What is this?" he asked.

"**3 Freeze BEEEETCH!" **Shouted Reverb as the Hand came close to hitting Dio only for him to disappear.

"W-where d-did he-"Koichi was interuptedas he coughed up blood and looked to Dio holding him up with one hand and impaling his fist into him with his other.

"The nerve of your mouth! Didn't your mother teach you better than to teach your stand to swear?" Dio asked before knocking more wind out of Koichi and tossing him aside.

"KOICHI!" shouted Okoyasu before using to hand to move Dio towards him, "Your dead ass-"the older teen also coughed up blood as he saw the hand getting punched repeatedly soon finding himself being pummeled by Dio.

"Big talk talk from an even littler man! Useless! Useless! Useless!" he shouted several times before nearly breaking the Hand and crippling Okoyasu as Josuke watched his friends getting dispatched in a mere few minutes while he barely had any time to recover from the fight. Dio laughed as he tossed Okoyasu away as if he were garbage.

"OKOYASU!" shouted Josuke as he tried to stand only to fall as his wounds were getting to him, the sad part was that Crazy Diamond can't heal its user like it does with other people and objects.

Before Dio could approach a loud voice was heard that stopped the insane man in his tracks.

"**Star Platinum The World!"**

**(Stardust Crusaders OST – Stardust Crusaders)**

Suddenly Dio was propelled a few feet away as a man appeared in front of Josuke with his back turned against him, "Rest up kid, we'll finish him off." Said the man and Josuke's eyes soon noticed the outfit he was wearing. The man wore a white jacket coat with Rokudaime written on his back in kanji. "Giorno, bind him while I pound him out of existance!" he shouted.

Dio soon stood up but found himself back on the ground as the roots wrapped around his body, he quickly summoned his stand to stop time only for The World to be punched as his ability was cancelled.

"Not this TIME, you won't be able to freeze while Golden Experience Requiem can stop you stopping." Said Giorno as he revealed himself with his standby his side.

'Stand users…" Josuke thought at the sight.

"Now Jotaro!"

"Right!"

Dio was lifted into the air as his stand ability was constantly cancelled by GER and the wooden vines held a tight grip onto him. Jotaro quickly ran up to him and summoned Star Platinum to his side.

"This is the end again Dio, **Star Platinum The World!" **he shouted as time stood still and his stand did it's signature technique.

"**ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" **the muscular stand shouted as Dio was slowly being ripped apart until he fell to the ground away from the mokuton's grip as he finally split up and was finally killed.

"Good work, Giorno we better help our counterpart." Jotaro said looking to a badly wounded Josuke.

**(End of Song)**

The two approached him while he looked warily at them since they were Konoha nins, "Seeing as he's an Iwa nin I can only imagine the dumb shit the hag must have done. Tell me kid, what did she banish you with." Jotaro asked getting a surprised look.

"How did you know? I-I w-was banished… banished for returning Sasuke Uchiha and I was thrown out after I broke his arm and gave him several bruises, but I was covered in blood and and had a hole in my chest from his chidori." Josuke explained as he revealed his damaged chest, "I'm also the kyuubi jichuruki but even the fox was unable to fix this much damage towards my body and she was the only person I had until Iwa accepted me." He added looking down.

'How could Oba-chan be this cruel in these worlds? Sure she was a bitch until I knocked some sense into her but…" his thoughts drifted away as he saw Jotaro do the same and revealed the exact same scar.

"I'm also the kyuubi jinchuruki but he wasn't able to fix mine either, but I was banished for not bringing him back." Jotaro said. Josuke was confused, "Kid look at mine and his face and then remember what your face looks like then tell me what we all have in common." He told Josuke as he studied their faces.

The supposed hokage had blue eyes and whisker marks while the blond man had one blue eye and one violet eye with whisker marks that were both the same shape. Then it hit him, Josuke also had blue eyes and whisker marks.

"If you haven't figured out, we're all the same person, but from different timelines. That man you fought was Dio and he was after these." Giorno spoke up revealing his arrow as Jotaro did the same shocking Josuke again. "Where is your arrow?" he asked and on time, Kurotsuchi arrived on the scene with the arrow.

"Kuro-Chan!" he shouted before wrapping her in a hug.

"Um… Josuke who are these Konoha nin?" she asked only for Josuke to imagine the headache he would have having to have this insanity explained.

"We better grab the old man and all our stand users to hear this." He said, "Come on you two, we'll have to do this in the office." He said receiving nods from his counterparts.

_Later, Tsuchikage Tower_

The Konoha group was forced to leave early as the Dio incident was written off as a terrorist attack. Onoki managed to get everyone together as Josuke was patched up well enough to treat everyone who was injured by Dio.

Giorno spoke up and explained the arrows and how Dio wanted them but the one that attacked him was a drone sent to retrieve the arrow and possibly kill Josuke. This shocked the crowd as they were worried about another Dio coming back for the arrow since it took all of them to fight him, but none were able to defeat them with Jotaro or Giorno's intervention as they already had experience fighting him.

The two eventually explained parts of their background which Josuke felt like he could relate mostly to Jotaro since Giorno hasn't lived long enough to go through what they've been through. After the long explanation Josuke, which his new family's permission along with the approval of his friend's decided to join Jotaro and Giorno on their journey for the sake of Iwa and keeping Dio at bay.

Josuke was given the rest of the day to say his goodbyes and give Kurotsuchi one last goodbye kiss even though she was in tears that she couldn't join her future husband but was forced to remain idle while he a fought a maniac who could bend time with the power of his will.

"Alright guys I'm ready, I have my arrow and we can get started. Let's stop this Dio bastered!" he said the last part with determination and fire in his eyes.

"Yes, Golden Experience Requiem open the portal!" Giorno shouted as his stand appeared.

"**Time to jump!" **he shouted as the light consumed them and they disappeared from Iwa.

_Neo's dimension_

The boy was fuming as he paced around the hokage mountain now that he's heard that the group now has half of the arrows. Dio's efforts were becoming meaningless and now here he was stuck with nothing to do but wait idly as the Dio clones were running amuck looking for the arrows only to be crushed by the group being led by Giorno Giovanna.

His thoughts were interrupted as a man in a kabuki outfit came close.

"What do you want sannin?" he asked with venom.

"I just want to talk." He said.

"Then tell the ANBU to stand down before the casualties rise." He said surprising the man but he kept a stoic face.

"I don't know what your talking about." Jiraiya lied soon he looked to see one of the ANBU fall clutching his bloody arm.

"Lie again and they will fall again." Dio said in a creepy rhyme.

"I know who you are, Naruto your parents want to talk to you." He said trying to be sympathetic.

"Dio is my only parent, he gave me strength, ambition and courage. Nothing you nor either of your teammates would ever offer me. Even I started looking up to your snake friend until he abandoned me as well. Sarutobi was the only one there for me until he died, only then did I realize that my hate had a purpose. The good die and the bad prosper by bending fate to their will, remember your prophecy?" Jiraiya was shocked at the explanation. Orochimaru did pay attention to Naruto but only until Narumi got older and he started training her early.

Then Sarutobi sensei looked after Naruto when he started distancing himself, but then again Jiraiya never noticed considering he never knew Naruto. After that Sarutobi died a couple years later but it was after that the family noticed Naruto was never around the house. If anything, the old man was his last hope of redeeming the family. His thoughts were cut short as he heard a loud explosion from behind him.

"You were ignoring me, so I did what your teammate did to me on my 8th birthday… I blew him off." Jiraiya quickly ran towards the explosion and found Orochimaru on the ground out cold with burns on the side of his body.

**(Diamond is Unbreakable OST – Yoshikage Kira theme)**

"Funny story, I actually wanted to blame Anko-Chan for losing his attention but when I went to confront her one day, I found out it was her birthday. She was crying and alone, no one was with her… not even her supposed friends like that Kurenai woman or that Inuzuka named Hana. Or you Yugao." He said turning and looking toward the purple haired ANBU hiding in a tree.

Neo chuckled, "I actually felt sorry for her, so I quickly sent several clones as I talked to her and comforted her. I actually understood her, and we bonded off that. Then I learned the juicy part, I found the ice queens enjoying their leisurely time after Anko told me that they were supposedly on their own missions. I actually felt tears fall, tears I haven't felt since I was a child. Eventually we grew close and felt hate for others around us and luckily, our favorite snake summoner was high on that list." Dio finished with another laugh. "Is this how it felt toad sage? Is this the feeling of rejection? The feeling of hate? Is this how you felt when Hiruzen Sarutobi neglected you for Orochimaru and eventually Tsunade?" he asked making the man fume.

Jiraiya attempted to punch him only for his arm to be grabbed and twisted creating a sickening crunch. Dio laughed again looking down at the sannin as he kicked his face into the ground.

"Oh my, is this how Hanzo felt, he enjoyed hurting you so badly he didn't want this feeling to go away the moment he tried to end your lives? Regardless Jiraiya I thank you for relleaving me of my stress." Dio added as he knocked out the sannin and activating several explosives behind him harming all the ANBU hiding in their spots.

"Hmmm, a side of effect of The World Requiem is stealing powers as well eh?" he asked himself, "Then that means." Dio formed several clones with the arrow's power creating four copies with different abilities.

"The two of you enter Jolyne Kujo's timeline while you two enter Naruto Senchia's timeline. Am I understood?" he asked his clones who saluted him.

"Hai!" they all shouted.

"Good now get two work!" he commanded, and they call disappeared with a flash from the arrow.

"Hopefully now I can make some real progress, maybe I should rename my stand. Something cool like… The World… Over Heaven. Maybe something more original but then again who knows." Continued Neo talking to no one in particular as he strolled away from the massacre, he created behind him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Chapter 13 - Neo's World

**CHAPTER 13 – Neo's World**

Neo was wondering around his crappy apartment he got after leaving his home, it was only a week later that they completely forgot him for about a year and only noticed him once they heard the reports of him killing Ido and healing Rock Lee's chakra illness and Sasuke's legs. Now they've noticed who he is, after several years of investigating him, the 17-year-old was now being annoyed by those treacherous people he had once called family.

If anything, they're just going to try to rip away his power hand it to those idiots Arashi and Nawaki likely still thinking that one of them is still the child of prophecy. No, Dio saw his worth, Dio told him the truth, Dio created him, he is Dio successor, he is Dio reincarnated. He is Neo Brando!

Not once has anyone cared for him, not that bastard hokage, not that tomato and now he was glad Dio changed his hair and as much as he was grateful, he didn't want his blond hair to avoid being confused with the hokage. Then there are the sannin, Jiraiya was a fool and a pervert who did his best just to make sure everyone ignored him, Tsunade was abusive and would always spread her hate and encourage the abuse towards to the kids and went as far as hitting him whenever he even tried to one up his brothers and finally was Orochimaru.

Even after he left, Orochimaru and Hiruzen Sarutobi were there for him but the latter actually had an excuse to leave his life. Orochimaru, always encouraging always making him smile sure he had Anko who he saw as a daughter and took time to watch over her but soon enough the two became distant. Orochimaru said he saw the boy almost as a son and thought he had more potential but then came the day he listened to that toad spew nonsense. Neo was only filled with hate and Sarutobi's funeral didn't make things better leaving the stand user to think he only had Orochimaru.

After that he found the snake man offering the brothers the snake summoning contract with extra training to which Tsunade and Jriaiya encouraged. Originally believing Anko went as far to cause this, he went to confront her, sure they had their dislike and rivalry for each other, but he never had anything against the older woman. When he went to her apartment, he found the girl who was teen at the time crying as he saw her through the window with party supplies and a cake.

When he entered, he asked what she was doing and cried that she was alone on her birthday saying her sensei left the village for a mission with the sannin for several days while her friends were stuck outside the village with their own missions. Neo immediately called her a liar which led to a fight as he dragged her out of her apartment revealing that Orochimaru and her friends were enjoying themselves without her and were in the village the whole time. Anko soon broke down in tears as she didn't have the strength to confront any of them leaving Neo to contemplate their situation. Long story short, the two grew close and would continue to hate those who had the pleasure in hurting them.

Neo had to banish those thoughts as he heard a knock on the door, he quickly hid the arrow away as he kept his requiem stand on standby right behind him should another annoyance bother him today. 'I swear if that tomato or blond is bothering me, I will age them into dust.' He thought to himself as he briefly looked back to see that disturbing gaze of his stand's eyes, those black eyes with white pupils.

As he opened the door, he surprised to see a purple pineapple with arms hugging tight onto him, "Hello Anko-Chan, how are you today?" he asked powering down his stand.

"Is it wrong for a woman to see her man?" she asked as Neo placed a hand on her chin and raised it to make their eyes meet.

"No, I guess not." He said as the two shared a kiss. The kiss itself soon got intense as the snake mistress closed the door dragged him to bed, "A little rough, are we?" he asked getting an excited nod.

"Tonight, your mine Neo-Kun." She said kissing him deeply as the stand user accepted the contact.

The went on with their love fest which eventually became more wild as Neo summoned a clone to place silencing seals all over the apartment as his purple haired lover decided to get more excited and ripped of his clothes as he did with her fishnet shirt and trench coat leaving the two bare and ready to become one with each other.

**Warning Lemon up a ahead**

"Where did this fruit come from?" Neo asked as the two were suddenly surrounded by lemons.

"This is really a turn off, I'm not sure if I can go all out with these things around." Anko said.

"I wouldn't blame you. Seriously who the hell put these here?" he asked looking around as there seemed to be hundreds flooding the entire apartment.

**End of Lemon**

"What?!" they both asked seeing as the yellow fruit suddenly disappeared.

The two continued their lovemaking later that afternoon until it was late leaving Neo to let his house guest stay with him for the night.

_The next morning_

Neo woke up to the sight of his lover half naked and laying her head on his chest like a pillow. He smiled as he stroked her undone hair. He stayed there in bed smiling at the one good thing in his life until he heard something coming from the corner where he hid the arrow. He summoned a clone to go fetch it as he had to carefully remove himself from Anko's grip and wash himself off in the bathroom. After a few minutes, he noticed his lover was still in deep sleep as she didn't move from her position in bed, meanwhile the clone was standing there idly inspecting the arrow.

"You may go now." He told it as he took the arrow, the clone dispelled as he decided to look the two world's that had yet to retrieve the arrow, Jolyne Kujo, formerly Narumi Namikaze has just been saved the JoJo's despite the reinforcements giving them trouble. That blasted Josuke healed them after it was all over, perhaps giving the two weak stands like the Chili Pepper and Geb were a bad idea considering he was facing powerful stands. Especially since they have the combine power of healing, stopping time and cancelling just about any stand ability.

However, the arrow now revealed the other dimension, Naruto Senchia was on his last breath. Neo laughed at the poor orangle clad sailor suit wearing stand user looked like he was on death's door. "Let's see how this turns out." He said to himself.

_Naruto Senchia's dimension_

Naruto Senchia, chunin of Konohagakure was on his last limb. He was panting, sweating and covered in blood stains, his chakra coils were practically melting as he continued to push pressure on his eternal mangekyou Sharingan along with trying to draw out water for his jutsus. In front of him stood three men, two men claiming to be Neo Brando and another one named Dio, all three were stand users and were too much for him to handle.

"This arrow…" he revealed the weapon in his hands, "You want this right?" he asked getting several chuckles.

"Yes, give it to us before we have to waste more time and end up wasting our energy destroying the village." Said Dio with a smirk.

"Alright… here it is." He put out his hand out as they all came close to grabbing it only for the sailor dressed boy to pull his hand back, **"Soft and Wet!"** he shouted as his stand appeared and grabbed the arrow. "How about you catch it!" he shouted as the stand charged some kind of energy into it as he threw it into the sky causing it to create a ripple as lightning stuck the arrow. Once it cleared up, the arrow had disappeared completely with no signs of it falling from the momentum.

All three galred daggers into him as they charged him, "I still… believe… in the… will of… FIRE!" he shouted the last part as he activated his mokuton and dojutsu attempting to mark his last stand. The half Senju half Uchiha grabbed several strange orbs from his back as he activated his stands ability, **"Soft and Wet! ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ARA ARA ARA!" **shouted the stand as it struck the users when he caught them off guard.

"For Tsunade-Kaasan… for Nawaki Oji-san… for Mikoto-chan… for Konoha!" he inspired himself as he charged not caring if this was the end of the road for his life.

_Neo's world_

"That bastard hybrid, when two powers put aside their difference only a hinderance will face me." Neo muttered to himself as he lost connection to arrow as he watched the sailor dressed shinobi was sacrificing his life for his village for the sake of his loved ones.

However, he slowly had a glimpse of where the arrow went, "Johnny Joestar eh?" he asked himself as he studied the glimpses of the ripples revealing a man on a horse fighting the nibi jinchuriki in a tournament in Kumo. "Something to watch out for, nonetheless I have to prepare myself should they collect all the arrows before I rip them away." He continued.

"Perhaps I need to rely on someone other than myself." He said to himself looking at Anko's sleeping form, "No, not from here… from somewhere over there." He said looking at the arrow as it revealed several other worlds. "Yes, I need opposites, different yet just as powerful to deal with them. The World Over Heaven is still rather tricky to understand, he may not be able to intervene in between dimensions like one of the other Dio's tried but mine can fast forward and reverse time." He continued thinking over his plans to stop his enemy.

_A day later_

Anko had left to meet up with Ibiki, the only man besides Neo who was there for her. The man who looked at her as the younger sibling he needed after Idate left and he was the elder brother she needed to earn guidance and skills from after Orochimaru practically abandoned her.

Meanwhile Neo found a secluded area as he focused his chakra on the arrow, "If Enyaba the hag's notes were correct, then I can temporarily split the power of the arrow and summon my allies through time and space." He muttered as he did as he said. The arrow soon revealed smaller copies of the arrow as he grabbed his bow and prepared to fire them into several different worlds.

First a world where a long red-haired man with violet eyes was stomping around in fire country scaring away any passerby's who even looked at him funny. This man had the sense of betrayel, hate and need for destruction if possible. "Yes, I will give you King Crimson." Neo said firing an arrow at his chest forcing the man to fall in pain only for him to come back up right away as he scorched the area with several dragon fire jutsus as he tried to look for the person who shot him. "Yes, revel in that hate then I will find you." Neo said with a laugh.

Second dimension another man in a suit with gelled down black hair enjoying himself at a café in Kirigakure no sato hoping for nothing but for the peace and tranquility to continue. The man was happy but something was bothering him, something deep down making him want to do something other than fight other than run from his problems. If only he had the right tools, "For you I grant you an explosive getaway whenever you need it, behold Killer Queen." Neo said as he fired the arrowing making the man fall over his table causing other patrons to move to help him. The man looked around in panic as the waiters helped him come to his senses.

Third dimension, a man in with blond unkempt hair was enjoying a ride on his horse just outside of his estates and was clearly showing that he was having the time of his life out there in the field. As he got off, he was bombarded by several woman revealing their shinobi headbands and several other women in fancy outfits. The blond man was getting annoyed forcing him to run into his mansion and lock himself in. "Poor man perhaps he needs something to scare them away, how about I give you some Scary Monsters?" he asked firing at the man making him collapse just as he entered his house. The jockey dressed man looked around and immediately yelled at the crowd outside of his house to leave and never return but the crowd just refused to even move away making him groan in frustration.

The fourth and final dimension, a man with curled blond hair was speaking in meeting with what appeared to be… the daimyo of the land of fire? The two were laughing over a cup of tea as curled haired man was signing a long document from the daimyo. "If its peace or war, power to give or take, I will give you an easy way to achieve your dreams, you can consider any and all Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap." Neo said firing the arrow making the man fall back on his chair after he finished signing the document causing the samurai to take up defensive positions as the daimyo's aides helped the man up.

"And that will be all for today, I will gather you all on a later date. I hope you all agree with my offer once you all gain a good understanding of your new powers." Said Neo as he felt the mini arrows return their energy back to the original arrow as Neo packed it up and left the secluded area. The JoJo's may be a step closer to confronting him, but he won't be facing those the opposition on his own.

_Meanwhile in Jolyne Kujo's timeline_

"And that's it, I don't know who those twins were and why they were helping Dio but all I know is that he's becoming more dangerous than ever now that he's able to send reinforcements." Giorno explained to Jolyne who was being healed by Josuke.

"There, that should be good." Josuke said helping the girl up.

"So my brother's arrow pierces me one its own one day, then he sacrifices himself to save the old man trading his soul for Minato-teme's and now three guys who look just like my dead brother are in front of me explaining how some space time apocalypse armageddon crap is happening and I'm one of the few who can stop it?" asked Jolyne but more like explained as she noticed the burning field that they were in.

"Yes, we've all had our share bad lives but to be honest it looks like I've had the easiest." Giorno said, "Jotaro now leads a village despite the opposition, Josuke now has loyalty to a new village who took him in, and you lost your sibling after your mother practically ripped you away from him only to regret the action before he died." Giorno explained getting sad looks from the girl.

"Regardless, we have four arrows and Jolyne with us, we can stop that bastard who's working with Dio, all we need to do is get the last arrow and we'll be able to kick this guy's ass." Jotaro said.

"He's right, we need to stop this guy before he spreads armaggedon into every timeline!" said a determined Josuke.

"I don't have much else to do or else to go, I only came to visit my brother." Jolyne's eyes drifted to a personal stone for her brother also named Jotaro Kujo, formerly Naruto Kazama formerly Uzumaki after he learned of his mother abandoning him for believing he was the tailed beast that he held within him. "It's funny, out of the three of you the man dressed up as the hokage is the one most like him." She said as Jotaro just stared at the grave having some negative thoughts about how his dimension's inhabitants would react to this.

"Yare Yare, let's hurry up before we're all put six feet underground for sticking around for too long." Said Jotaro receiving nods of agreement.

"Jotaro is right, Golden Experience Requiem will lead us to our next destination." Said Giorno as they all disappeared into a bright light moments before the Konoha ANBU squad arrived along with the two living kage of the village.

They only saw the destruction but couldn't find much else, however one thought came across their mind when they saw the bouqet of flowers on Jotaro's grave.

'Where are you Narumi?' thought Hiruzen Sarutobi and Minato Namikaze.

The two searched around the area only to find traces of battle but no signs of what caused the fire or the direction of where fighters were. However, Minato was only focused on the grave, being dead and having your wish thrown away wasn't easy especially after you sacrificed your own son for the good of the village who turned its back on you. Nevermind them, when your own family preaches about the bonds between family only for your own wife to try to turn your other children against the son you left a burden on.

"Naruto… Jotaro… whatever you wish to go by. I may never fix my mistakes, but I did the one thing Narumi did right that no one her age should be forced to do. In the end, you put that hate aside and died saving the village from Orochimaru and taking that jealous snake bastard with you and saved old man Sarutobi. I'm proud of you and Narumi or Jolyne or whatever she wished to go by. I swear on my name your memory will live on but not under that hypocritical code Kushina lied about. Hence why the Namikaze clan will only be a dream and never reality. Goodbye my son, I miss you." Minato said with tears as he left his son's grave alone.

When he returned from the dead, the first thing Minato dead was imprisoning many people and executed the council and elders and finally finished his attempt to repent for his sins against his oldest son by cutting off ties with the Uzumaki family. That's right, Minato Namikaze divorced Kushina and banished his son Menma from his clan offered the title to Narumi who refused and left the village after changing her name and taking Jotaro's surname as stated in his will. Jotaro was always superstitious and one of the many things he was right about was the idea that he would die at a young age fighting for a village he no longer had love for as it had no love for him whatsoever.

Now Jotaro Kujo was to be remembered as a true hero and Minato Namikaze would prepare to leave the village as well the moment, he learns that the Kyuubi will reform and attack the village again. They disrespected his sacrifice, why should he still care?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Note: I know this was short, but I just really wanted to get this out there really quickly. So I hope you enjoyed this as much as my other stories, like my new one "The Seven Sins of the Namikaze".**


	14. Chapter 14 - Fireball Run

**Chapter 14: Fireball Run**

The group finished traveling through the light tunnel of the arrow.

"It's them!" Shouted Jolyne pointing to a wounded Dio and a pair of that mystery man that have been cracked. The next thing they knew the two men bursted into dust as Dio grunted in frustration right before he fell apart as well. Then their eyes came across man in a tattered sailor suit laying on the ground that was filled with signs of explosions, likely from the other Stand users.

"Josuke do you think you can help him?" Asked Giorno.

Josuke nodded and went to check his pulse and smiled, "He's alive." But then he searched his body, "He's missing the arrow and from the looks of it Dio and his goons don't have it either." He added getting shocked looks.

Before they could do anything, they were surrounded by several ANBU followed by a man in robes. Everyone suddenly lost the tense feeling seeing the robes.

"Good it's probably just..." Jotaro was about to finish saying that it was Hiruzen Sarutobi as the man lifted his Kage hat revealing no one other than a certain Sannin with a look of seriousness.

"JIRAIYA?!" Shouted all the four of them in confusion, the toad sage was wearing the hokage wardrobe. The dead last of his time, the super pervert. the toad sage, the man who didn't want to be hokage and was relieved that his Sensei passed that hat onto his teammate, the teacher of the Yondaime... the current hokage was none other than Jiraiya.

The man in question looked at everyone in confusion, "Most people call me Yondaime-Sama but..."

"YONDAIME?!" They shouted in confusion looking up at the hokage mountain to see his face right next to Hiruzen's instead Minato's.

Jiraiya was still confused at their reaction, "Yes, I'm the fourth hokage succeeding my late Sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi since he felt I was the most reliable since Orochimaru was a pervert who can't take things seriously and Tsunade didn't have the tempor and a child to raise." He explained believing they should already have known since he noticed their headbands... wait not all of those were Konoha headbands!

"You there!" He pointed at Josuke.

"Me?" He pointed at himself.

"What is an Iwa Shinobi doing here? The exams are over!" He shouted in full blown Shinobi mode shocking the pompadour wearing teen.

Jolyne was shocked to see an idiot like Jiraiya take anything seriously outside the prophecy that helped kill her brother. Kushina only encourage her and Menma through the prophecy to kill Naruto only for it to turn out inaccurate. Long story short, the prophecy changed the day of her Jotaro's funeral. She then turned her head to see the three men's jaw hit the ground with wide eyes.

The three all had relatively similar experiences with the Jiraiya of their timelines and there was no way he would ever want to be hokage let alone be this serious. Then they all started internally panicking about the state of the village under his rule.

Giorno however looked at the sailor's body, "This is going to take a while." He said thinking about the pain of now having to explain this story someone besides his counterpart. Not only that, he has to worry about where the arrow went considering their always teleported right by its current location.

Giorno face palmed at how bizzare this dimension could be at the fact everything is upside down.

_In another dimension (yes, another one)_

Kumo's jounin exams was in the middle of the final fight between Yugito the Jinchūriki of the two tailed hellcat of Kumo and Johnny Joestar of, get this, the Fire Capital itself.

Yugito had entered her full tailed beast form having enough of her annoying horse riding opponent and his annoying showboating and fighting skills. The blond woman soon used her demonic chakra's flames to burn the man. The crowd started yelling in fear as the Raikage looked in shock thinking an international incident could occur from this. Johnny was engulfed by the flames and Yugito herself was stuck in her form too busy to realize what she's done.

All thoughts were interrupted as everyone in the stadium heard a loud high voice scream.

**"CHUMIMI!" **

The voice belonged to a pink metallic creature that somehow grabbed the flames and pushed them to the sides. Along with the flames, Yugito's tailed beast form was cancelled out by the action shocking the crowd and Raikage. The metallic object also revealed Johnny coming out from a hole on its back smirking as he flew in the air.

Meanwhile Yugito was in the face of the pink creature itself and from the sound of things, it wasn't happy.

**"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" **It constantly shouted in a masculine voice as it sent dozens of punches a second finally knocking Kumo's Jinchuriki out.

As Yugito fell, Johnny free falled down and eventually caught the woman in his arms before looking down. The crowd was in awe and shock at the display but now worried as bother falling to their demise. Johnny smirked confusing the crowd as he whistled revealing his horse, Slow Dancer, landing right under him while holding onto Yugito.

The woman soon opened her eyes seeing Johnny smirk making her blush right before hearing the announcer call the match.

"Winner by knockout, Johnny Joestar of the Fire Capital." He said receiving cheers for the exciting match.

Thus the exams were over as Johnny hopped of his horse putting his opponent down gently while Yugito still maintained her blush. It didn't help he winked at her before riding out of the arena.

Up on the stands was Johnny's lifetime Sensei and the man who gave him the summoning contract for the horses. Noble steeds who wondered on their own before accepting a rider. Now here was that man smirking at his apprentice and looking up to see the Raikage laugh at the exciting match and a smirking Daimyo with VIPs.

"Nyo ho ho." Was all he said smirking revealing his the strange grill in his teeth.

_Go! Go!_

_Zeppeli!_

Was all his grill had said. Now he got up and left the stands as he had an apprentice to go talk to.

_Later that evening, at a hotel_

"Johnny? Johnny!" shouted the man.

"Gyro sensei! I'm in the bathroom getting dressed for the part!" Johnny shouted from the hall.

"You did some good work, you fought well, show boated the right amount and possibly made your opponent fall for you. Nyo ho ho!" Gyro chuckled as Johnny came out of the bathroom in a suit with a green dress shirt underneath.

"I learned from the best Gyro sensei, if it wasn't for you I'd be dead in a ditch grasping onto my wheelchair as if it were my coffin." Johnny said.

"Yes that reminds me, how is the arrow?" Gyro asked, remembering the day that he met Johnny he was bloody beaten on the ground as a crowd surrounded him when suddenly an arrow pierced his chest, the crowd was never sure who shot it, but cheered as Johnny was left in a death like state. Gyro immediately scared the crowd away as he carried Johnny's limp body to the hospital where most of the doctors and nurses flat out ignored him until the elderly fire shadow of the village pointed him a special medical unit designed to keep Johnny safe and healthy. Personal doctors were assigned since most of them were biased towards a secret he had. The elder man revealed that he contained a tailed inside him that attacked the village years before and the people obsessed with the idea that he was Johnny was the tailed beast itself.

Naturally Gyro disregarded that idea since his little sister was forced into becoming a jinchuriki before she died in the last shinobi world war. Gyro soon learned that the boy was crippled and lost faith in humanity ever since the villagers took away his ability to walk leaving him bound to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. However after staying for a few days, Johnny exhibited some strange abilities and without warning his chakra briefly went haywire revealing a pink floating creature with sad eyes that made a strange sound, "Chumimi" was all it said at the time. A few more days later, something went off in Johnny's body making the boy's legs suddenly repair making him mobile again without the need for a chair. Gyro was stunned and knew that the boy needed training since he was getting too old for the academy anyways. The old man who ran the village knew of Johnny's plight and agreed to let Gyro earn guardianship of the boy and becoming his teacher where he took Johnny out of the village and into the Fire Capital where he lived.

To this day, the two had their ups and downs, arguments and laughs, downpour and prosperity and now they were inseparable as Johnny soon looked up Gyro as a big brother almost father like figure, while Gyro saw him as little brother almost son figure. The two had something to fill in the void of each other's hearts. For Johnny someone to support him and look up to, for Gyro someone to look after and be inspired to live again.

"The arrow is in this special seal those monks helped put on my arm, I can't imagine people getting their hands on it and attacking Daimyo-sama. Remember that last guy? He was crazier than the man in the bandages from my old village!" Johnny said remembering the blond man with curls who wore a pink coat and spoke about Fire's country's greatness and how far the arrow could take it along with his former village, Konoha, and bring it towards a prosperous time. The man was insane and had his own ability like the pink creature Johnny had that could tamper between dimensions. In the end, the man almost ended Gyro's life with a gun he had developed to further arm Konoha but died when Johnny developed a technique of his own as the pink creature who by now he named, Tusk, evolved and helped Johnny fire a powerful nail that was like a bullet in the man's gun that ripped him out of existence ending the insanity once and for all.

Johnny and Gyro were seen as heroes that day and with the help of monks who studied sealing arts rather heavily, Johnny had a secure seal on his arm made keep the arrow protected and hidden away from potential foes.

"Good, last thing we need is another Funny Valentine running around saying it was for the good of the village or Fire Country." Gyro said rubbing the scar around his chest caused by the gun.

"Act 4 was also took up a lot of my energy, I was lucky Slow Dancer wasn't too wounded otherwise I wouldn't have survived the blast either." Johnny added since Funny Valentine hoped to get Johnny only to end up wounding the horse instead but not enough to keep it agile enough for Johnny to use his strongest ability to end his life.

"Enough reminiscing, the Raikage wants all the finalists and their representative leaders and senseis at the party. You don't want to keep a big ape like him waiting." Gyro said remembering that the last Raikage may have been a nut but this new one is more prideful and a bigger brute.

Johnny nodded and followed his long time sensei/father figure out their hotel room.

_Elsewhere_

A bright light is seen in the middle of an alleyway, seen coming out of it a tall muscular man in a red gentleman's outfit (imagine Dio's vampire outfit), the man soon looked around and smirked. "Looks like I made it to Kumo, if I'm right the tournament should have ended, but that jockey should still be around here." said the man looking down at his hand. An arrow was in his grip glowing wildly and vibrating, "Yes this time, the Dio imposter and copies won't be the ones failing. Instead this boy will be facing Neo!" he shouted to himself as he went off into the night.

_Raikage Estates_

The young jockey and his sensei are seen walking up the steps to the estates where everyone in their fancy yukata and robes are seen joining the party, but many looked in wonder towards the duo as they wore their fancy attire from imported from the west. Gyro for once, was seen without his hat showing off his long blond locks as Johnny refused to remove knit cap covered in stars keeping his blond hair hidden and restrained, he remembers how many of his fans begged to see his blond locks, but kept them hidden for the sake of teasing as well as being attached to the cap as well since it was also the last thing the old man from the village gave him before he left to study under Gyro.

"Remember to look alive, behave and sign autographs only when necessary. Understand Johnny?" asked Gyro remembering how much of a showboat his student/son figure became after quickly adapting to learning how to ride his horse.

"I know Gyro sensei." Johnny said.

"By the way I think one of your admirers showed up to see the match." Gyro added.

Johnny shivered at the idea remembering those annoying girls that followed that raven haired kid from his past, he'd rather put with that weird clan who were half dog or something that tried to harass him back in the day with those villagers. Ironically the beast inside him turned out to have the intelligence of a dog and was just cranky the whole time, apparently he didn't mean to attack. Eventually the beast itself was released back into its own realm like most summoning animals. Back to the topic, Johnny was scared shitless of fan girls.

Gyro merely laughed at how scared Johnny was as his eyes were covered by the shadows as he constantly shivered in fear.

"Don't worry my dear apprentice, at least this one is someone you are actually comfortable being around." Gyro said making the shivering stop but Johnny's eyes remained clouded by the shadows. "I think it was that girl from Vegetable country." his eyes popped back into existence.

"Haruna?" he asked thinking it was the beautiful brown haired woman he saved, long story short this was the second time he saved a cold hearted woman and helped change her ways and became the daimyo of her home after defeating the guys who took over her country. Ironically this also happened with a purple haired women named Toki, the only difference was that she actually fought for her people unlike Haruna or Koyuki who he helped before her. Something similar also happened when he went on a mission near Nadeshiko and ended up getting confused with the Yondaime for some odd reason and ended up fighting the princess of the country only to end up saving her as well from some maniac. Let's just say that was actually the first time he started getting the hang of Tusk's fourth form.

"I think it was her, some brown haired woman with a high rank. I actually thought it was that Koyuki girl because she had the same backstory. Seriously what is it with you getting dates with royalty? Where can I guy like me get with a pretty woman?" Gyro asked.

"Better luck next time old man." Johnny said making Gyro grow a tick mark on his head at the insult. One other fun fact, Haruna was the only to actually develop feeling for Johnny, he also had the same thoughts that Shizuka felt the same way after giving her the lecture on the concept of love and marriage. At least he didn't have to worry about fangirls and Haruna was actually civilized.

The two entered preparing for a night they'd hope to never forget. What in the world would want to ruin this night for them? Oh, I should not have said that.

_The same time in Naruto Senchiha's dimension_

The sailor suit wearing teen woke up feeling better thanks to Josuke's healing ability, but was still bound to his bed due to his drastic chakra exhaustion near destruction of his chakra coils. Jiraiya also had quickly understood the story Giorno had given him since his Naruto quickly briefly explained strange anomalies caused by the arrow he carried and started upping his training preparing as if something big was about to happen.

Naruto listened in and wanted to help only for a younger looking Tsunade to forbid him as he was too weak, even Josuke had to agree since all he could do was properly repair and heal his body, but it didn't have the power to alleviate the pain. However, what caught all four pairs of eyes was the way Tsunade acted. For the men they just looked down and were almost brought to tears, but refused to show any form of vulnerability. They saw the motherly embrace and affection she gave for her dimension's Naruto, which all three of them wondering what it would have been like if she was around for their childhood.

Naruto quickly explained his story when he regained consciousness saying he didn't have any record of his life found before age 5, the Nine Tailed Fox that disappeared prior to it reaching Konoha fell apart and several years later the energy was detected which led to Jiraiya who recently became hokage at the time found Naruto by himself in nothing but rags and a sailor hat he found near the garbage while living in a cardboard box. The sannin was heart broken and prior to his marriage with Tsunade, the two quickly adopted him and gave him a family. However the mystery continued, despite somehow obtaining the fox's chakra but no seal, a blood test was found revealing that he was biologically related to Tsunade, but their was no record of any other living Senju and the mystery was bigger when he revealed his mokuton. A year before graduation, Naruto got into a sparring accident with his parents which somehow awakened him to the Sharingan meaning that he was also an Uchiha. The investigation soon hit a dead end as there was no record of the boy nor a union between a Senju and an Uchiha leaving the mystery unsolved to this day.

Giorno was amazed to see another mokuton user, but like his counterparts also worried about his true origins as the teen barely had any memory of his childhood before being adopted. Thus Naruto Senchiha became the common name for him, ironically the only arrow user they've come across who's name didn't break down into JoJo.

As for Jolyne, the young girl could only hold back her glare at the blond woman when he remembered how she would raise her and Menma, but disregarded Jotaro while he was alone in Konoha. Even after they arrived, even when Jolyne met the older boy and after awakening to her own stand, not once did she have a positive interaction. All she did was scold and try to hit him whenever he was around and even blamed him for every time Menma or Kushina tried to spar with him. It was only after he died and Minato returned did she regret everything, especially when both kage out right told her that they didn't want anything to do with her. Jiraiya however actually stood by her Jotaro the whole time even when he knew the prophecy had no mention of Jotaro at all until it was too late, Jiraiya soon grew into depression and left the village thinking about the son figure he stood by. No matter how cold and distant Jotaro was, he always looked up to Jiraiya and strived to be just as strong as him one day. Jolyne just stood there reminiscing as the guys talked things over.

Soon, Giorno spoke up and pointed out that the arrows were reacting again to which Naruto explained that in an attempt to make a last stand, he used Soft and Wet to throw his arrow and something caused it to travel far away and from the looks of it, into another dimension. Despite his protests, Naruto was left healing in the hospital while Giorno and the rest had to bid their farewells leaving their fellow stand user behind to combat Dio's forces.

_Back in Johnny Joestar's dimension_

The two entered the building and were met with a round of applause started by the Raikage himself in congratulations of becoming the champion of the exams. Lucky for him, none of the daimyos or VIPs were mad at him or Yugito for nearly burning Johnny alive, however that did leave him wondering as to how powerful he really is and what that strange summon he had was.

As for the pair, Gyro left Johnny's side as he was being pulled around by different VIPs who wanted to learn more about him and his student. That left Naruto who was enjoying some food and drinks as he mingled around with a few shinobi hopefuls and other guests who were invited to party as well. Johnny seemed to be rather uninterested, but kept that look away as he didn't want to offend the leader of a foreign hidden village, even if Johnny himself wasn't technically from a hidden village since he wasn't assigned to a team nor was wearing a forehead protector as the sash of the Land of Fire always hangs around his pants marking who he was associated with. His thoughts broke out when he felt a pair of arms around his waist as a voice whispered very closely in his ears.

"I knew I'd find you here JoJo-Kun." whispered a feminine voice keeping Johnny frozen, "Don't be scared, it's just little old me." Johnny turned to see the daimyo of vegetable country in all her beauty.

"Haruna?" he found himself asking again today.

"Miss me?" she asked, however her question was easy for him to answer.

"Actually you did give rather good company considering you were really hospital in the end. Besides the other three ended up making me fight a lot, one of which involved fighting one of the women." he explained, Haruna felt satisfied with the initial answer, but raised an eyebrow at the end of his explanation, "Blame amazonian kunoichi and they say we men are savages." he said earning a chuckle.

Soon the two turned their heads to hear music playing, "Care to join me for a dance?" Johnny asked as he laid out his hand. Haruna merely nodded as she took his hand and soon felt as if she was lifted into the dance floor. Lucky for her she wore a black dress with a silver studded strap with heels instead of those old robes she was forced to wear everyday that she had to go to the office as the official daimyo of Vegetable country. Another lucky thing for her, was that she researched that neither Koyuki or Toki were available to attend to jounin exams in Kumo so no one would be able to snatch Johnny's attention away from her.

The dance itself was a standard waltz, as the daughter of the former daimyo before her imprisonment, Haruna was forced into understanding lady like things such as these boring dances, but for some reason it felt more exciting with Johnny as a dance partner. Not only did he perfect his time with with beat, he actually made it feel as if she were floating above the air the more energy Johnny put into it.

"A debonair, a warrior and a good dancer? A little bit of a wild card are we?" Haruna asked.

"Yes, Gyro sensei started beating a lot of things into me starting with my diet and later quirks such as dancing ever since I started making a name for myself." Johnny said as he twirled Haruna around.

"I wonder what _other_ things he taught you." she teased.

"Honestly he started out from scratch, so you might be in for a long one if you ask him." Johnny said not realizing the innuendo.

Meanwhile outside, "Invitation?" asked a guard.

"Sorry but I invited myself." said the man with black unkempt hair.

"Well, then I'm going to have to bar you, this is for VIPs and competitors. No one else gets in without permission from the Raikage." the guard was ignored as the man walked in, "Hey didn't you hear what I just said?" asked the guard.

"No one commands Neo!" shouted the man as he grabbed the guard's hand and froze his entire arm then entire body before the guard was able to scream in terror. "Thus was the punishment given to a worm like you from the son of Dio." said the man as he barged into the estates freezing more guards before the had the chance to confront him or sound the alarm. "Lambs to the slaughter." said the man revealing to be Neo Brando as his arrow started to vibrate wildly.

Neo soon found himself inside giving caution that he wasn't spotted as he looked around and noticed the lack of guards inside the building as he looked over the direction of where the arrow would start glowing brighter. He turned and saw a man with long straight blond hair, but disregarded him when the arrow started to calm down at his presence. Neo soon turned to see a pair on the dance floor and noticed the arrow was reacting again towards the pair. Neo smirked thinking the man with the knit cap was likely the man he saw riding on a horse earlier that fought Matatabi the two tailed hellcat.

As Johnny finished his dance, Haruna smiled brightly as she leaned towards his ear and whispered, "How about you and I get to know each other, preferably somewhere more private."

Johnny turned to see Gyro still mingling with others and having laughs, "Sure, sensei seems busy I'm sure he won't mind." Johnny responded, but before he left he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked a voice behind him. Johnny saw the look of annoyance on Haruna's face and realized that she wanted to decline.

"Sorry buddy, but the lady has had enough." he said pushing the arm away only to feel a grip on his arm.

"Oh I wasn't talking about the lady, I actually wanted something from you, Johnny Joestar..." Johnny felt annoyed and was ready to tell this guy off until the next thing the man said shocked him to the core.

"Or should I say Naruto Uzumaki, former jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox and current holder of the arrow." the man said shocking Johnny as this didn't go unnoticed by Haruna and some of the guests that were closeby.

"How? How do you know who I am?" Johnny asked nervously as he started sweat at the memories of all the abuse when he was a child back in his old village.

"Because I am you, preferably your other more dominant self. I once went by Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze before taking on my new name." explained the man.

Johnny turned to face the man and he kept Haruna behind him, "Who are you? How do you know about the arrow? Why do you have my name crossed with the fourth hokage?" he asked as the stranger laughed. Soon everyone started turning their attention to the stranger.

"So you don't know eh? I bet your instructor didn't know who your father was either. Regardless all you need to know is I have this." the stranger held up his hand revealing the arrow. "Now tell me where your arrow is at before I end your life." he said threateningly.

Before Johnny could respond, he looked up to see Gyro moving slowly towards him with his steel ball in hand ready to be launched.

"You want my arrow? You want to take it for a _spin_?" Johnny asked getting a nod from the stranger, but a facepalm from Gyro at the bad pun. "Ok, here. it. is!" Johnny shouted as he grabbed Haruna bridal style quickly before jumping out of the way as Gyro threw his steel ball only for the man to catch it in one hand.

"Pathetic, is this what spin is? If anything it's more pathetic compared to Hamon! Neo Brando will not be... what's this!?" Neo shouted as the ball didn't stop spinning as it made his entire arms bend 360 degrees.

"Don't underestimate powers you don't understand, that's the first lesson in the shinobi world. Johnny time for you to use my lessons!" Gyro shouted at Neo looked back to see Johnny nearly landing as fired several nail bullets knocking Neo away from his spot and dropping the steel ball.

"Gyro sensei I don't think he's down just yet." Johnny analyzed seeing Neo getting up as Gyro picked up his steel ball.

"Remember Gyro, whether or not he's powerful, he was still able to break into the Raikage's estate without sounding an alarm or showing a scratch." Gryo explained as Neo laughed.

"Quite true, like you mentioned those guards are all dead." Neo said shocking everyone as the Raikage scowled.

"Guards kill this man!" A shouted on for his brother Killer Bee and a couple of jounin to reveal themselves.

"No prob' bro I can take this fool out!" shouted Bee only for A to sigh at his brother's antics.

Bee charged at Neo along with the jounins as they all charged with their swords only for Neo to smirk, he just took three steps and suddenly the Bee and the jounin ended up hitting the ground and looked around to see Neo nowhere to be found. The next thing they new, they heard his evil chuckle as Bee and the jounins realized their swords were missing right before several cuts and slashes appeared on their bodies. Bee however still got up quickly shaking it off as he charged up his lightning release and ran towards Neo who kept his cocky smirk as he put his hands together and moved them sideways. No one understood this gesture until Bee found himself falling directly into the ground.

"Yo fool, this nimble butterfly is stings more than the Killer Bee!" shouted the eight tails jinchuriki as he had issues being able to lift himself from the ground.

"Johnny I think this man might be a stand user!" shouted Gyro shocking his apprentice.

"What!? But how?!" he asked in fear.

"Likely from his arrow, but for now we have to get him away from the civilians and delegates." Gyro stated as Johnny nodded.

"Hm, is this really the best the village hidden in the Clouds has? No wonder it took an entire Jinchuriki just to make it to the finals of a tournament _they _hosted." laughed Neo making A fume as he also charged Johnny's counterpart.

**"Lariat!" **he shouted only for Neo to catch his fists and toss him into the ground release Bee from his gravitational grip. The jinchuriki attempted to save his brother only to find himself punched and sent flying by a force invisible to everyone, but Gyro and Johnny.

"Sensie! You were right, I think we better try our technique if we want to force him out of here!" shouted Johnny getting a nod as both took their positions and formed several familiar hand seals before slamming their hands into the ground.

**"Summoning Jutsu!" **They both shouted revealing their horses Slow Dancer and Valkyrie. The two jumped onto their respective horses as they charged Neo who was too busy focusing on the Kumo brothers.

The crowd started moving out of the way as the two horses rammed into Neo knocking him away towards the entrance. As Neo started coming to his senses, he saw the two horses charging him once again.

"Perfect form..." both horse jockeys started at the same time as they charged up their respective techniques, "Complete..." Johnny shot a nail bullet as Gyro fired his steel ball both turning into their stands Tusk and Ball Breaker as the two aimed for Neo who was unprepared for the attack, "Golden Energy Spin!" they shouted initiating their attack.

**"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" **both stands shouted sending a fury of punches onto Neo forcing him to fly out the window instead of the doorway.

"The long way is always..." Gyro waiting for Johnny to say his part.

"... the best shortcut" Johnny finished getting a smile from his sensei. The satisfaction was cut short as Neo stood up showing the damage he took from the dual attack suddenly disappear as if he were wiping off dirt from his clothing.

"Good use of teamwork, if I were one of my little clones or that the doppelganger of my father you would've won hands down; I will give you that much." Neo said confusing them at the fact he congratulated them on their attack. "However, I am the real mastermind and I don't intend to let your little friendship attack be my downfall." Neo said popping the joints in his hands then around his neck.

**"Tusk Act 4!" **Johnny shouted sending several more nail bullets at Neo only for the man to summon his own stand to block the attack with its fists. Gyro attempted to attack while the stand was busy but only found himself being hit several more times before being tossed away like a rag doll. Johnny glared at Neo for the act and continued firing more nail bullets being blocked by the mysterious stand's attacks.

Before Neo could land a hit on Johnny they were interrupted by a yell, **"Golden Experience Requiem!"** Neo turned his attention to see another stand appear and block his attack its bare fists.

"Giorno Giovanna." Neo muttered before forcing The World Over Heaven to force the opposing stand to back off, he turned his head again only to feel several heads connect to his head fracturing his skull and causing blood to start leaking out of his. Neo gripped his head in pain to see the offender ride above him scowling at his downed form. "Jotaro Kujo." Neo muttered feeling annoyed at the fact that if these two are here, then it's likely that Jolyne and Josuke are nearby. Neo cursed himself and this poor timing, he very likely didn't have too much energy to be dealing with these impudent fools when his final plan was coming together. Neo merely took a breath before quickly healing himself as summoned the World Over Heaven attack the trio into giving him some space.

The World OVer Heaven surprised all three as Jotaro, Giorno and Johnny were all sent flying back by the intense speed and damage dealt by the enemy stand. Jolyne and Josuke soon arrived at the seen and took their position by their allies before Neo could plan out his next attack. He was surrounded five against one but knew Gyro would soon join them the minute he regains his composure along with all the Kumo ninjas followed by the Raikage and his brother the Hachibi jinchuuriki and possibly the nibi jinchuuriki since she's likely not too far from either of them. Sure he had the power, but there's the fact he could straining himself since he was never properly trained or prepared to handle multiple stand users let alone control multiple stand powers with the arrow's power. All he could do now was retreat and prepare the final battle with the allies he has summoned from the other timelines.

"I see you've all gathered, as interesting as this is I didn't have the time to prepare our get together leaving me like a babe in the woods. However, I do encourage you all to seek me out later. Only then will I confirm it to be our last meeting together." explained Neo disappearing with arrow in hand before anyone could get their hands on him.

Giorno was disappointed in failing to grab the last arrow, but managed to regroup with everyone and Johnny. Yet again they all went through the hour long story in which they've brought Haruna and Gyro who regained consciousness along into the story. They all mentioned their stories but were shocked at Johnny's laid back stories while in honestly, most of theirs were sad and disappointing while Johnny's been out on the road for most of his life. They went through the story of interdimensional travel which of course sounded far fetched until Giorno pointed out that everyone except Jolyne is the exact same person with slightly different features and the fact that they all had the same name at one point in their lives.

Gyro hated to say it, but he agreed to let Johnny to follow his counterparts into Neo's dimension in hopes of finishing off and preventing even more danger than what he caused in the party. Haruna gave her goodbye and demanded Johnny give her another dance once he returned and visited Vegetable country. Gyro gave his goodbye as well and encouraged his son figure and giving him a quick embrace before Johnny left with his counterparts with Slow Dancer by his side.

Thus the final battle for the arrows would begin... next time.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed because I have a quick announcement. Konoha's JoJo will actually become a two parter, that's right the second part will take place in the shippuden era, whereas this part will end after the training trip starts. As for progress, I hope you are excited for the end of these random mini stories as the final battle between Neo and Giorno is at hand. Be prepared for twists, heartbreak, sad moments and a happy finale... depending if that's how you see it. See you all next time.**


	15. I am so sorry

***Lots of crying and sniffling***

**I know I promised myself I would never do this, I promised I would never be a neglectful author, I promised I would keep doing this and wouldn't be like those jerks who never do more than six chapters. I am so sorry!**

**Guys, I'm going to have to abandon Konoha's Jojo and rewrite it in the later future.**

**I know you're pissed, but let me explain. In a way, like Persona I was a rookie and writing the SDS crossover has really helped me improve and so has this story. Don't worry I will keep things the same, however I will change the format a bit since I never really developed the motivation to continue this fic and like SDS (Seven Deadly Sins if you didn't know that's what I meant) has been my motivator to reach a certain goal since I try to reach around 10k words a page. I know its a lot and I can just chop it into piece, but I feel like that's lazy work when I could keep people entertained going back and rereading it incase they missed.**

**However, it's like I've been forcing myself to reach this goal and I feel like I'm just ruining it by adding extra words and making it more wordy than detailed, I might even end up doing this with my persona fanfic. I'm sorry, but don't worry I will be back and finish this after my other projects are over since my schedule will be more messed up since I'll be starting my internship at American Express in less than a month. Basically I'm working with this other guy to work on this other SDS crossover he convinced me to adopt, I said CONVINCED, not forced!**

**Basically, I'm not leaving you guys with a cliffhanger until February or who knows when I'll start the rewrite.**

**In a nutshell, the Naruto/Jojo group combines forces fighting Neo's group comprised of his versions of Yoshikage Kira, Diavolo, Diego Brando and Funny Valentine. After a long fight, Giorno starts to win until Neo uses his stand to cause GER to revert back to his base form and Tusk back to Act 1. The team starts getting destroyed and Giorno sacrifices himself by sending everyone back to his timeline using his arrow since all the other ones were taken. Jotaro explains to his dimension about the upcoming invasion from Neo leaving Tsunade and everyone else an emotional mess about the possibility of Giorno dying until...**

**He's alive! Apparently another Naruto where he went by the name Joseph Joestar found his own arrow and took Naruto Senchiha with him to save Giorno. Much time later, it's revealed Dio was forcibly controlling Naruto Namikaze since he stopped caring and slowly turned into a version of Jonathan Joestar. Giorno nearly dies after a fight with Diavolo, but Ayame puts her life on the line where Giorno forces her to stab him with the arrow reawakening his requiem stand to defeat Diavolo. Diego cuts his losses and runs, Funny Valentine is killed with the ultimate spin and Yoshikage is revealed to actually be Konohamaru, yes he's actually Hiruzen's grandson!**

**Quick flashback: Konohamaru left Konoha because of what they did to Naruto and ruined the village ever since his grandfather's death. Konohamaru has been on his own avoiding the leaf nin ever since they learned Naruto taught him and handed him everything in Minato's library along with Naruto's own techniques which surpassed Minato's. Konohamaru learns who these people are and steals an arrow sending him into his original dimension where he awakens to his Bites the Dust technique, but instead of a day back, Konohamaru goes back years back and kills Sasuke the day he defected along with many council members. Diavolo also steals and arrow but that's left as a cliffhanger until part 2.**

**Anyways, Giorno is forced to unseal the World and uses it to trade fists with the World over Heaven causing both stands to shatter since they're both technically the same stand. Dio forces himself out pissed that his second vessel failed calling both failures before trying to kill Giorno who was too injured to defend himself only for Jotaro to stop time and end Dio's life. Naruto Namikaze is restored and his Minato tries to seal him away or execute him for being under Dio's influence ending with him and his family getting destroyed by the Jojo's along with sealing away their ability to use ninjutsu. **

**Jiraiya reveals he that things weren't supposed to go that way and didn't care if the world ended since he demanded that he would be right no matter what. Giorno nearly ends this Jiraiya crying tears about how cruel his oji-san was in other dimensions. Joseph agrees to adopt Naruto and renames his Jonathan and they all return to their respective dimensions.**

**Afterwards, boring Sasuke retrieval mission, Sasuke is returned, council fails to do anything since Civilians are denied the right to enter ninja matters, the elders attempt to use new laws they created when Minato died only to learn Tobirama made laws against making those laws. Weird right, basically the elders are allowed to join these hearings and meetings but their vote is equivalent to a single penny. Sasuke is sent to a breeding program, Giorno buys Ayame a promise ring strengthening their relationship, Giorno visits the Konohamaru corps who were injured by the arrows during the final battle and tells everyone about his training trip with Jiraiya.**

**In the epilogue, Ayame soon notices a nasty cut on her hand due to forcing herself to stab Giorno with the arrow and accidentally drops several plates over her head only for them all to be caught by a ghostly figure. Ayame gasped as she put the bowls down and noticed the customers and her father couldn't see the figure. Konohamaru also reaches for something and almost falls before being caught by a ghostly figure grabbing Moegi and Udon's attention as they also see the figure. Konohamaru gasps realizing that the nurses couldn't see the figure but his friends could.**

**Konohamaru remembers Giorno's story about stands and their power realizing the arrow gave him one as well and his friends must have ones too due to the fact Giorno could only reveal the creature since he focused his chakra around it and said only other users could see it. The three would then work together to annoy Tsunade until she signed Giorno up to be their jounin sensei. THE END!**

**Anyways, rewrites could be good since there was a lot of bashing and sudden forgiving with potential plot holes with bad grammar. So you will likely prefer the rewrite since a lot stuff like the parings, the fights and the story will remain the same with slight changes in detail to make it better.**

**Sorry it had to come this way guys, see ya in the rewrite. Oh and if Zero Fullbuster is reading this, don't worry I will continue Seven Deadly Sins, I know you like to leave that exact same comment everytime I write a chapter in just about anything.**


End file.
